


Through Winter We Will Endure

by TheKingOfWinter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Arya Stark, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa Stark, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Smut, Jon Snow's Name is Aemon, Minor Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Jon Snow/Val, Political Jon Snow, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfWinter/pseuds/TheKingOfWinter
Summary: Season 5 and forward rewrite with some book characters involved. After Hardhome Jon receives a reply from Daenerys Targaryen. Her reply wasn't what he was hoping for. After a conversation with Maester Ameon that gives Jon an idea. He asks his officers to agree to something that has never been done before to release Maester Aemon from his vows.Updated chapter 12 which is the mini POV chapter. It is now a total of 4 mini POVs.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 337
Kudos: 260





	1. I Think She Wants to Burn Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic I have wrote in over 20 years. Feel free to point out mistags and errors to help me out. The first chapter is short but others will be longer but no where near the epic lengths of some writers. This story will not be Anti Stark. A lot of characters got shit on by D&D including the Starks. Book characters will be present and some like Grenn and Pyp will be alive for now.

**Jon**

He read the letter for the third time sighed. ' _Looks like I pissed her off_.' He tried to remember how he worded his request or in better words plea for help. Winter was coming and if Stannis failed to destroy the Boltons and retake Winterfell well then all was lost.  
‘ _Maybe I should have accepted his offer but I swore an oath_.’ A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

“Enter” he answered in an annoyed voice. ‘ _If that’s Bowen Marsh coming to complain about feeding the Freefolk I might just go mad_.’

“Lord Commander” came the tired reply from one of the few left in the Watch who could bring a smile to the young man’s face. Even past 100 namedays the man who entered seemed as sharp of mind as ever.

Rising from his seat to help his friend find his usual well worn chair in his solar Jon couldn’t help but be thankful for the interruption. Slowly helping the aging Maester to his seat Jon called out to his steward on duty tonight “Olly, please fetch Maester Aemon and I some water and some broth.”

“Yes mi’lord” came the reply.

Finally getting back to the seat he never envisioned sitting in he glanced back down at the letter from the niece of the man sitting across from him. Once he sat down and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the overly messy desk. ‘ _Father would be ashamed if he saw the state of my desk._ ’ “Jon I know my dear niece has finally replied to you. Can you please read me her response?”

“She has” Jon laughed “I think she wants to burn me alive judging with the heat she replied with!”  
He reached down and picked up the letter and started reading the words for a fourth time.

_Lord Commander Snow,_

_I received the demand that you sent to me. Let me remind you of who you are addressing. You are the bastard son of one the Usurper’s Dogs who destroyed my family. I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and you do not make demands of me. You speak of tales to scare children into behaving and you expect me to believe such lies. Considering who sired you I believe this to be a trick to try and destroy my family once and for all. I will not fall for such tricks Snow._

_Here is my reply to your silly demands. No I will not leave Meereen to help you with these White Walkers and giant ice spiders you speak of. It is also my understanding that the Night's Watch takes no part in the politics of Westeros. Writing to me is breaking that oath of getting involved. I’m sure even a bastard son of Eddard Stark should know the penalty for that. Also I was informed that Jeor Mormont was the Lord Commander so forgive if I am skeptical that you did not usurp his command. Do not reply back for I shall not read it. When I take my family’s throne back I will give a you trial. Despite what you have heard about me I am not my father._

_Daenerys Targaryen_   
_Queen of Meereen and_   
_Queen of the Seven Kingdoms_

Jon looked up to see Maester Aemon beaming with pride. “She sounds like a strong woman doesn’t she Jon?” The old man looked up to see the young man across from him shake his and rub his temples. “She is alone in the world with no one to guide her. She has Ser Barristan but it seems that he has yet to tell her the truth of the war that nearly destroyed our family.”

Jon’s ear perked up at the Maesters emphasis on the last two words. “Well based on her letter to me I highly doubt she would listen to the truth…” Jon’s words trailing off at the end, “My father rarely talked of the war and I never heard him say a negative word towards anyone but The Mad King. He always seemed sad when bringing it up but we lost my grandfather along with Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna.”

“I wish I could go to her and guide her. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing and her brother from what I heard was never kind to her.” Aemon replied, shaking his head. “I do hope I live long enough to meet her when she finally comes home. I have saved you from the block before Lord Commander and I believe I can do it again.” He continued on with a soft chuckle.

‘ _Maybe I can get him to his last living relative. He won’t survive the winter much less what is coming for us_.’ The door slowly creaked open and Olly brought the refreshments before giving a bow and exiting. The next few minutes the two sworn brothers ate and drank while making small talk over how the Freefolk were settling in. Noticing that Maester Aemon was getting tired Jon rose to help him out of his chair and slowly escorted him to his chambers. ' _I might be able to convince them. We have 3 maesters coming from the Citadel and should arrive within the fortnight_.'

Sleep didn’t come easy for Jon that night and before he knew it a knock came to his door. Satin, knowing what was expected of him then opened the door and was surprised to see the Lord Commander still getting ready for the day. “Brought you some ale and some burnt bacon mi’lord”

“Thank you my friend. In one hour please have all the officers brought to my solar. If they complain, tell them it’s a command.” Upon hearing the door opening and closing, Jon went to break his fast. His mind wondering all over from The Dragon Queen to Sansa being held by the Boltons, his favorite sibling Arya lost to the world and to Stannis hoping he would defeat the Boltons.

Slowly all the officers stationed at Castle Black packed into the solar. Satin made sure for plenty of their best Ale to be available. Once everyone was seated or found a place to stand Jon started to speak. “Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I know the last one after my return from Hardhome didn’t go very well.” Some grumbling from the officers began. Ser Allister appeared to begin to speak before Jon cut him off. “My decision on that issue is final. As is my decision on the loan from the Iron Bank. I received a raven from Eastwatch last night and the first shipment of grains, vegetables, fruits and salted meat has arrived.”

Ser Allister saw his moment to interrupt and took it and spoke without hiding the venom in his words “Then Lord Commander why are we here? Going to order us to march and join Stannis to save your sister?”

“No Ser Allister” hiding his rage about his sister’s current predicament well. “Even those who disagree with me about the Wildlings and went with me saw what is beyond the wall. We need more men and weapons to fight them. Within a fortnight three new Maesters will arrive as well. I know a lot of you were sent here for supporting House Targaryen.” Jon hoped their love for the old man would help him win this battle because if they disagreed he couldn’t go against them. “Maester Aemon is well over 100 namedays old and everyone here loves him. I am proposing to do something that has never happened in the 8000 year history of The Watch. With the consent of everyone in this room I would like to release him of his vows and return him to the Citadel to hopefully be warm the last few years of his life.”

The next hour was a back and forth of curses, drinking and close to brawling. Finally after a passionate plea from Ser Allister himself all eleven officers in the room signed their name at the bottom of the decree sat before them. “Thank you everyone for doing right by our dear brother. As a thank you for everyone agreeing I am also sending Samwell Tarly to the Citadel as well.” Jon then took a sip of the Ale and took in the room.

“That is a great idea Lord Snow” said Ser Allister with a nod. “I assume that the wildling woman and the child are going with him.” With a simple nod it seemed that everyone was satisfied and left the room. Lingering behind and turning back to Jon he gave him a nod before speaking. “Lord Commander, I know we hate each other and probably always will, but I do want to thank you for what you are doing for Maester Aemon.”


	2. A Highborn Bastard Raised in a Castle has no Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Allister realizes a secret and confronts Maester Aemon. Jon let's the boys in on his plans and Jon dreams an old dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out better than I thought but always looking for tips on how to improve my writing. Don't be afraid to be critical.

**Ser Allister**

Upon exiting the bastard’s solar he couldn’t help but have a new found respect for him. He longed desired for the Targareyn’s to return and desired for Maester Aemon to live out his days in the warmth of the south or even in the ancient stronghold of Dragonstone. The fact that a son of Eddard Stark, bastardly be damned, even suggested releasing someone from their vows was shocking to the older knight. He couldn’t disagree with him on allowing a man who spent almost 70 years in the frozen hell that was Castle Black to leave The Watch because it was what he wanted as well. ‘ _He let the wildlings through the wall. He took out a loan without consulting with anyone._ ’ His feet carried down the hall and through the door into the cold morning air. ‘ _Winter is coming indeed._ ’ He found it humorous that despite his hatred of the Starks that their words were the truest of all the Great Houses. “Fucking Starks” he mumbled.

Walking across the freshly cleared courtyard of his home for the past 20 years brought him back to the days before he was sentenced to live out the rest of his life here. _‘Rhaegar should have won and I wouldn’t be here._ ’ As his thoughts drifted to the long dead Dragon Prince, he recalled the few times he met him. ‘ _No no no no no! It can’t be!_ ’ When he recalled the face of The Last Dragon it looked strikingly similar to Eddard Stark’s bastard son. ‘ _His hair, the long face and dark gray eyes have to come from Lady Lyanna._ ’ Eyeing the Tarly boy, his heavy steps started marching towards the overweight craven of The Night’s Watch. He could see the boy start to cower. “Tarly relax! Is Maester Aemon awake? I believe I may have injured my back yesterday in the yard.” ‘ _Get it together. If he is Rhaegar’s son he is still a bastard, but I need to find out from him_ ’

“How d-d-did you injure yourself Ser Allister?” came the stumbling reply from Sam as he fumbled with the firewood he was carrying. An angry glare from the knight before him made his hesitate before continuing. “Maybe I can help? Maester Aemon has been busy the past days helping Grenn and Edd after returning from Hardhome.”

“Just take me to see the Maester'' hinting at his irritation. Sam with a gulp and nod starting walking to the Maester’s Quarters. Falling instep behind his mind wandered. ‘ _If he is Rhaegar’s son then what else did Lord Eddard hide from the world?_ ’ Upon reaching his destination he saw Tarly continue on down the hallway. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door awaiting the one man who might be able to confirm his suspicions.

“Sam? Is that you?” came the reply.

Opening the door the old knight replied “It’s me Maester Aemon. I have something I wish to discuss with you.” Seeing the man who denied the crown in favor of his younger brother, motion for him to take a seat next to bed. “It’s about Jon Snow.” If he hadn’t been paying attention he would have missed the slight twitch from the old Maester upon how he used the Lord Commander’s name.

With a sigh and a wisp of a voice that betrayed his advanced age Aemon replied “ I have a feeling you have seen a lot of his sire in him. I know you are loyal to House Targaryen but I have seen the way you have treated the boy from the moment he arrived. You have undermined him at every turn since he became Lord Commander!”

Embarrassment crept up his face and shame filled his chest. “ You are right and to my shame I treated him poorly. I have become bitter since Prince Raeghar fell to Robert’s warhammer. I just saw his Stark features and my hatred for Lord Stark. Looking back I feel like a fool because Lord Eddard had every reason to fight.”

Slowly Aemon shifted up to sit upright in his bed and though blind looked right into Ser Allister’s eyes. “The boy was never supposed to swear his vows. Lord Eddard told him he would learn the truth when they next saw each other but it was Benjen who was supposed to tell him. Sadly he went on that ranging and never returned!”

“What truth?” the words barely a whisper and he learned toward the aging man in the bed before him. ‘ _Is he trueborn? But how?_ ’

“Everything the realm heard about Raeghar kidnapping Lyanna was a lie. Someone did not tell Brandon Stark and he jumped to conclusions. Lyanna went willing and they wed after Princess Elia and King Aerys consented to an annulment.” coughing interrupted the old man’s words but he continued on “Lord Stark after leaving Kings Landing in disgust after the bodies of Raeghar’s family were presented to Robert eventually found his sister in Dorne dying just after giving birth. Princess Lyanna named him Aemon and urged Lord Stark to protect her son.”

“Why haven’t you told him the truth! Eddard and Benjen are dead and can’t do it? He needs to know!” emotion thick in his voice Ser Allister rose to his feet and started pacing around the room. Hands running through his hair. “I almost executed Raeghar’s son!”

“There hasn’t been a good time. So much has been thrown his way that telling him the truth would be devastating. First the man who he believed was his father was arrested then executed. He already tried leaving once. He would have fled and been caught and executed. Then he went beyond the wall and went undercover. So many things have happened and with the Night King and his army coming for us we need him to think with a clear mind. Bringing the wildlings south was smart. I can feel you scowling but it’s the truth. His loan to exchange lumber for food was smart. He wrote to his aunt to ask for aid”

“Wrote Daenerys?” The information that he just heard threw him for a loop. “I assume that was your idea? You wouldn’t have asked him if you weren’t sure of her character.”

“Of course it was good Ser! Although I do admit I was hoping she would reply favorably but he must not have made a good impression. I trust you to keep this information to yourself. My namesake can not know right now. Look out for him but keep your treatment the same so we don’t arouse suspicions around the men that Stannis left here.”

**Sam**

Entering his best friend's solar was oddly something new. Looking around he saw the group of men that have truly become his brothers pouring some Ale and turning their eyes to him. “Sorry I am late. Ser Allister requested me to take him to see Maester Aemon. Where’s Ghost?” He hadn’t seen the massive silent beast in a few days. It wasn’t unusual but he still wondered where his best friend's direwolf was.

“Off hunting with the Freefolk. I offered to have Ghost help them hunt for a few days until they get a better lay of the land. Anyway Sam take a seat for we have a lot to discuss.” Upon hearing his friends words he caught a glimpse of a sad smile before the mask that Jon Snow wore to the world appeared once again.

Kicking his feet up and knocking back a big swig of the shit the Watch called ale Edd started the conversation “So we gonna play with our cocks and drink the day away if so I’ll stick to drinking this piss my lord!”

That comment drew laughter from his friends sitting around him except for the Lord Commander who looked nervous. Maybe even a hint of fear in his eyes. The laughs died down and Eddard Stark’s son spoke “ I had a meeting this morning with the officers. We came to an agreement.” He looked at everyone in the room. Grenn wearing a goofy grin on his face, Edd as dour as ever, Pyp still nursing his wound from the bolt that nearly went through his shoulder two months back and finally Lord Stark, well not truly Stark, a Snow in truth, met his eyes. “In a fortnight three Maesters from the Citadel will arrive to replace Maester Aemon. We have agreed unanimously to release him from his vows.” You could have heard a mouse piss on cotton. 8000 years and no one was ever released from their vows. The only way was through death.  
‘What’s going on? Why now?’ Lord Snow continued on “Maester Aemon has served for nearly 70 years and is over 100 name days old. We all know what’s beyond the wall. We know what is coming and we can not defeat it without more men. Everyone loves Maester Aemon and this is to protect him from either dying in the cold or becoming what we saw at Hardhome. He deserves to die someone warm.”

“Jon, why tell us this? Sorry but I am confused..I-I-I what am I to do w-without Aemon?” Sam had gotten over his stuttering but the look in his friends eyes chilled him to the bone. “Gilly and little Sam as well. We all help him, Jon!”

“I know and the reason I brought you lot in here was to tell you my plan. We need more men and Lord Kevan Lannister has wrote me again asking when we can pick up the men from King's Landing to join the watch. In two days I want all of you to escort Maester Aemon to Eastwatch. Gilly and little Sam as well. All of you will be his escort to Oldtown, where Sam will stay to become a Maester and try to figure out any information on these undead bastards you can find. Grenn, Pyp and Edd will stop by Kings Landing on the return trip and escort our new recruits to Castle Black. I will give you all plenty of gold to charter as many ships as you need from Kings Landing but I expect that with the ship you take down and maybe one more in Kings Landing should be enough. I ask this of you because I trust all of you to get this done for me. Also some warmth is well deserved for all of you.” Seeing the looks of apprehension on their faces Jon smirked and japed “If the wall falls then at least I won’t be the last to die and have to burn you lot!”

“Thanks the gods Lord Commander” Grenn gingerly bowed before breaking out in laughter. “To think everyone here but Sam wanted to kill you when we all arrived. Especially that cunt Rast, may he rest in the Seven Hells. We will see this done for you but the bloody wall better still be here!”

“Aye! Don’t let that red witch burn it down either! Hard to believe we survived the Great Ranging and Hardhome. Well luckily for Samwell he missed out on our last boat ride!” Pyp raised his mug as he finished his impromptu toast to the years of friendship forged in ice that withstood even death itself.

“Seven Hells you guys. Get to packin and Sam stay behind please we need to talk about Gilly.” with that the room emptied until it was just the disgraced son of House Tarly and the Bastard of Winterfell. “You know the Citadel doesn’t approve of your um...whatever it is you two have going on.” Sensing his friend wanted to interrupt Jon motioned for him to come closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. “If you want to go to the Citadel that is fine but first you will take Aemon to Meereen!”

“JON”

“Silence you fool” Jon snapped at a level just above a whisper. His eyes burning with rage that reminded him of his Lord Father. “The walls have ears. Listen to me Sam. Aemon deserves more than any of us here to die a happy man and you along with the rest will see to it that he arrives there. I love all of you dearly. My father is dead, I don’t know who my mother is but odds are she is dead, Robb, Bran, and Rickon are dead, Arya is most likely dead, and and and..” Sam looked and saw tears welling up in his best friends eyes. “Sansa is married to the Bastard of Bolton and suffering unspeakable things and I can not do anything to save her! My friends here are my family and I will do whatever I can to protect them. If you all desert I will not go looking. Just whatever you do please stay safe! Promise me Sam!

“I promise but Jon…” He wanted to tell him ‘ _Bran is alive_ ’ but something he couldn’t explain stopped him. “I promise and I’ll see you before I go but thank you!” The two brothers embraced and Sam slowly breaking the contact made his way to the door and took a look back at the only real brother he ever had before exiting the room.

**Jon**

Once his friend left him in the silence of his room he sat behind his desk and poured himself his 5th mug of ale and it wasn’t even midday! “We are royally fucked!” Last he heard Stannis was snowed in and all his sellwords left him. ‘ _If Stannis loses then Bolton will come for us and I promised the Freefolk my protection. Father I wish you were here to help me._ ’ Mug number five went down as easily as the last one. Slightly drunk he walked out of his solar through his room and out the doors.

Eventually finding his way to the lift and to the top of the Wall. To the north it was nothing but death and ice. The storm slowly creeping towards the realms of men. ‘ _A realm that doesn’t believe the threat and would rather fight each other and crush the small folk. A world I never fit into because I’m a bastard. A highborn bastard raised in a castle has no friends. I had Robb and Arya though_.’ He walked over to one of the newer brothers Jared who had Watch Duty. ‘ _A thief from the Stormlands who was flogged and sent to wall trying to feed his sister after his father and three brothers died fighting for Stannis on the Blackwater_ ’

“Mi’lord” The tall lanky boy with arms slightly too long, ashy blonde hair and droopy ears immediately stood straighter seeing the Lord Commander walk his way.

“Have you ate yet Jared?” Jon asked with a genuine smile hoping to put the boy at ease. Eventually leaning forward against the wall next to the sworn brother.

“I have 2 more hours on this watch Mi’lord”

“I’ll finish this watch. Same to you Kyle” motioning to the other brother a dozen feet away. “Go on now, both of you go put some stew and ale in your bellies. If anyone gives you trouble tell them I commanded it and they can meet me in the training yard if they have an issue with it!” Both young men gave a nod and walked towards the lift to fill their bellies. ‘ _I can not worry about the south. I have to stay focused on my duty. The loan with the Iron Bank has solved our food problem. The Freefolk can help with the Wall but it’s not enough. Even if the crown sent men it still won’t be enough. I need to find out how to make dragonglass if we even hope to hold them._ ’

Eventually two brothers relieved him and he made his way to his room. Giving Olly the night off and taking a few bites of the roasted onions before throwing fresh logs into the hearth. Settling into bed he dreamed the same dream he had nightly since he was a young boy. A dream he never remembered upon awakening. He was back in Winterfell hiding from his siblings knowing that they would never find this place. Only his Lord Father knew of it, a secret even from Lady Stark, entering his father’s chamber and opening the door to the solar he knows will never be his. He crept behind the desk and pushed the bookshelf over a few inches and pulled the small lever. A slight jolt and a portion of the wall barely wide enough for an adult to walk through opened. Jon pushed the book self back in place and entered. Taking all his strength he slid the wall back into place. ‘ _They will never find me_ ’

Looking around he suddenly realized this is a place he doesn’t belong. It wasn’t a large room barely large enough for maybe a dozen men could stand comfortably. A dozen or so books sat neatly arranged on a small desk in the corner. Beside the desk were two large chests, slowly he approaches them. Opening the one on his right he sees a Harp and a cloak bearing a red three headed dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a different take than asshole Ser Allister. Will he do what Maester Aemon's asks or will he give it away. Jon has had this dream for years but never remembers having it. We will check up on Tyrion and Dany next chapter. Also added the minor Daario/Dany tag because they are still lovers at this point but any smut happens off screen.


	3. May I speak to the Breaker of Chains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Dany meet. Tyrion tells her she is not the last of her House.

**Daenerys**

Before her stood a man she swore she would kill if he ever returned. Standing next to her betrayer was a man who needed no introduction. The Dwarf of Casterly Rock stood as tall as he could with chains shackling his wrists and ankles. “Ser Jorah, What did I tell you would happen if you ever returned to Meereen? Don’t answer that question. I told you I would kill you.” She sat up from the makeshift throne in the Great Pyramid. Instantly Ser Barristan was at her side, ready to cut down anyone who threatened his Queen. _‘Does he know his father is dead. Can I forgive him?_ ’

“Khaleesi please”

“Your Grace” The Imp with trouble went down on one knee. “May I speak to the Breaker of Chains?”

The irony of use of her newest title was not lost on the young woman. “You may speak but you” she bore her violet eyes into the old knight from Bear Island “will remain silent!”

With some effort Tyrion rose to his feet. “For a woman destroying the slave trade I must that I am most confused for being chained up like a slave. I am but half a man and the man next to me is disarmed.”

“Half a man you may be but a Lannister all the same. You are in chains because I can not trust you. Your father...”

“Is dead! Ah I see you didn’t know. I put two bolts in him while he sat on the privy. An evil man he was and the world is a better place for it” Lord Tyrion smiled with just a hint of smugness.

Ser Barristan stepped in front of his queen. “You are a Kinslayer, IMP!”

“Oh and I killed that bastard Joffrey as well. Not in truth actually, but I was found guilty of that as well. My mother too. It seems I am quite skilled at killing Lannisters.”

Dany noticed the sadness in his voice when he mentioned his mother. ‘ _I killed my mother too_ ’ Touching Ser Barristan’s shoulder to move him aside so she could stand in front of the Dwarf. “Why are you here my lord?”

“Because the man next to me took me as his prisoner to bring me to you. A waste of time because I was already on my way to meet the Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains.” Tyrion gave the cuffs around his wrists a jingle.

“That man is a traitor! He sold my secrets to the Usurper. I banished him once before” a hint of sadness killed her voice

“That man is madly in love with you. I heard it the whole trip from Volantis where he found me. I know he was a spy for the crown but I also served as Hand of the King to my bastard nephew. Ser Jorah stopped giving information to the crown by time I arrived in King’s Landing.”

“He still betrayed me and I must keep my word!”

“Must you?”

“Who are you to question me?”

“A man who knows it is foolish to kill a man who would die for you. That is truly a rare quality in a man.” Pointing to the knight at his side. “I am not saying to trust him fully. Let him earn it back.”

With a nod of her head she turned to the Unsullied behind the prisoners “Dāez zirȳ hen pōja belma” Once the two men were freed the Queen continued in the common tongue “Ser Jorah I will not kill you today. You will stay in the soldiers barracks and help patrol the city. Both of you will dine with me tomorrow under guard of course. Lord Tyrion please come with me.” The young queen turned around with Ser Barristan falling in step behind her. Four unsullied flanked her as she exited the throne room. Walking up a few flights of stairs she ran into one of the few in this world she could consider a friend. “Missandei please have a guest room set up for Lord Tyrion and have wine sent to the library.”

Entering the library she took a seat and motioned for her new guest to take a seat. The Unsullied posted at the door. “Ser Barristan join us as well.”

“Of course your grace.” Taking a seat that gave him a full view of the room that allowed him to see any threats should they arise.

“My Lord, why have you decided to travel all the way to Meereen? To seek out the daughter of a man your own family despises and fought to overthrow?”

  
  


**Tyrion**

Taking the woman before him in as she asked him why he was here. He couldn’t help but notice her silver-gold hair gently braided into a crown as the rest gently crested down in waves to her shoulders. Her violent eyes almost squinting in accusation framed her sharp Valeryian features. A small slender girl in truth with small breasts covered in a thin blue silk dress with thin straps over her slender slightly tanned shoulders. ‘ _Her beauty is no lie. If anything what I have heard did no justice._ ’

“After Prince Oberyn died at the hands of The Mountain, fighting as my champion, I was sentenced to die for the murder of the bastard King Joffrey. My brother…”

“The man who killed my father. The Kingslayer!” the tiny Queen sitting in front of him interrupted her anger evident.

“As I was saying your grace, my brother Jamie came to my cell and freed me. He knew I was innocent and saved my life. He guided me to Varys. I couldn’t allow my father to live after he sentenced me to die. I made my way to his chambers and shot him twice with my nephew’s crossbow while he sat upon the privy, the only throne a man such as him was worthy of!” Tyrion let out a hearty laugh. “I made my way back to the Spider. He told me a fascinating tale of a young girl in exile. Dirt poor and running from place to place until her brother sold her to a Dothraki Khal.” He noted the queenly mask fall for a split second before the icy mask returned. “Along the way this girl grew into a woman, walked into fire and walked out unburnt with three dragons, took over cities, acquired wealth, saved hundreds of thousands of lives and will be the best Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. That was more than enough to convince me that Westeros needs you, but I needed to see for myself”

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a tall slender young woman with brown skin and tight curly hair enter through the door. Gently padding over to the table she sat down three cups and a flagon of what he hoped was wine. She gave her queen a soft smile before exiting as quiet as she entered. Not even asking he took the flagon and filled all three glasses. Handing one to the Queen who gave a faint smile before accepting. Barristan on the other hand declined with a shake of his head. “Well then two glasses for the Imp!” After that jape he heard a very unqueenly snort.

“Pardon me, my lord. So you want to serve me even if that means going against your family? I do not know much of Westeros but it is my understanding that the Lannisters and Tyrells have joined their power. My brother used to tell me tales of nobles and smallfolk alike drinking secret toasts to our names. I know now that he was fed lies. As of right now I have no plans to return to claim my birthright.” The tiny young woman in front of him took a sip of wine and eyed him curiously as if waiting to see his reply.

  
  


**Daenerys**

_‘This man is smart but he underestimates me_ ’ Sitting back into her chair she gauged the reaction of the dirty blonde man across from her. A noticeable scar across the bridge of his nose. ‘ _I wonder how he acquired it_.’ He still had yet to reply so she took another sip of the wine before setting the glass down with a thud. That seemed to snap him out of whatever was going through his mind.

“I see. That isn’t what your brother would have done but from all accounts your brother was a fool!” the small man down his first glass then raised his second in a toast! “You are no fool Daenerys Stormborn. Men underestimate you but you know that you still have a lot to learn. You do not know how to rule and from what I have heard it has been a struggle.” He must have caught her frown. “I mean no offense Your Grace. The switch from conqueror to ruler is a difficult one indeed. Your ancestor Aegon had his wives to balance him out and a wise man once said, ‘A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing’, when you do go to Westeros you will have to shoulder it all alone.”

“Who was the wise man Lord Tyrion?” Dany was surprised that her Queensguard finally interjected into the conversation.

Raising his glass once again in a toast before taking a big gulp. He sat it down and smiled. “Aemon Targaryen, a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch and the Maester at Castle Black. He has to be approaching 100 namedays by now.”

“Your Grace, I believe Lord Tyrion speaks truly. The older brother of King Aegon the Fifth of his name. Aemon was already a Maester and took the black so he couldn’t be used to usurp his brother.” Her protector added in haste.

She could feel her heart about to explode from her chest “How? The usurper would have killed him if that were true!” she was trying not to let her excitement come through. ‘ _I’m not the last of my house. He is alone in the cold having to serve the son of one the Usurper’s dogs_.’

“Once someone joins the Night’s Watch they are pardoned of all crimes. I am sure that Robert forgot about his existence as has most of the world. Lord Stark wouldn’t have allowed Robert to execute a sworn brother of the Watch unless they deserted.” the Imp replied. “I am positive that he is your uncle because I met the man myself when I traveled to Castle Black with Lord Stark’s bastard. He begged me to speak to my sister to send more men and resources to the Wall.”

“Lord Tyrion, thank you for letting me know about my uncle. I am quite tired and will be retiring for the night. I will send Missandei and some guards to escort you to your chambers. Ser Barristan do you mind walking with me?” Without waiting for a reply she stood up and started the long walk to her chamber.

“Did I make the right choice sparing Ser Jorah and Lord Tyrion?” She broke the silence of the long walk. Heart aching not only that her old friend returned but knowing she would need to tell him that his father is dead. An uncle she never knew existed freezing at the end of the world. ‘ _I hope he is still alive when I go west._ ’

“Lord Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters. He was never accepted by Lord Tywin and Cersei despised him. His only friend in the world was his brother. Still I question his motives for being here. I suggest we keep an eye on him. He said Varys sent him and that man’s loyalties are always shifting. As for Ser Jorah, he sold your secrets for a time but you have said it yourself he saved your life many times. I believe his words were true when he said he stopped serving the Lannisters. It would have been easier if he let you die in Qarth. He could have returned home to Bear Island.” 

“Thank you my friend. Take the rest of the night off. The Unsullied will watch my door tonight” She entered her room and saw her captain smirking on her bed. His shirt already off and looking eager in his lust. ‘ _A man who doesn’t love me. He loves that I am a queen_ '

“My Queen, I am at your service for tonight or perhaps even into the morning as well!” He rose from her bed, blue hair loose around his shoulders, and walked towards her. Gold tooth catching the light off the candles in her room.

“You are dismissed Daario!” she replied, her voice flat and tired. “Tonight I wish to sleep alone” His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. Trailing kisses up her neck. She pushed him off. Burning him with her eyes as if she were Balerion himself burning the Gardner King on the Field of Fire. “Do not make me repeat myself. Touch me again without my leave and I shall geld you myself. Now leave!” A smirk came across her lover's face and without a word he moved past her and into the night.

It had been a long day filled with returns and surprises that had worn down an already tired young woman. A side door opened and she glanced over her shoulder to see Missandei walk to her side. Sighing, Dany let her friend unbraid her hair and help her dress for what she hoped to be a blissful night of uninterrupted sleep. Once the young translator and friend finished she gave her queen a small squeeze on her shoulder and returned to her room. She thought of her uncle, old and alone, at the wall wasting away with criminals and traitors all around him. She thought of this Lord Commander who moons ago wrote her a letter speaking of madness and telling her she had to bring her children and army to fight some ice demons. ‘ _He is the son of Eddard Stark. A man who laughed and slaughtered my family. I rejected his demands and I hope he does not kill the last relative I have. If he killed Jeor Mormont then he wouldn’t have any problems killing my uncle. I will speak to Lord Tyrion in the morning on this man’s characte_ r’

  
  


**Tyrion**

A restless night of sleep came to an abrupt end for a man who moons before was the heir to Casterly Rock. He felt the butt end of a spear dislodging him off the bed and onto the floor. Slowly raising off the floor he looked around. It was the same richly decorated room from the night before.

“Queen demand you come with me” broken common tongue of one of the Queen’s Unsullied drew his attention. The eunuch pointed to the clothes on the bed with the implication he was to put those on for his audience.

Tyrion waddled over and slowly put on the white silk socks before pulling up the soft tan leather breeches. Next he pulled the tan silk undershirt on before pulling the red velvet doublet over his head. Sliding on his boots he nodded to the man who woke up before following him down three flights of stairs before entering a room meant to entertain guests. He heard her laugh before he saw her silver-gold hair sitting on the terrace adjacent to the room.

“Your Grace!” Tyrion announced before walking in front of the Dragon Queen and bowing before her. “I was told you requested my presence.”

“Please My Lord Tyrion, sit and break your fast with me. We have grapes, pears and toast lathered in burned butter.” She motioned to a seat offset to her right. Taking his seat and grabbing a bite of toast the Queen continued “Last night you told me you went to visit Castle Black with Eddard Stark’s bastard. He is now Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch!”

“Jon is the Lord Commander! That is news to me but yes I spent a fortnight traveling with him and his Uncle Benjen Stark. I’m surprised he is still alive to be honest, much less running the Watch.” he saw the Queen’s brow perk up as he spoke. “Why are you asking about Ned Stark’s bastard?”

“His family helped kill my family and I worry about my uncle. You said you are surprised this Jon Snow is still alive?”

Replying before the Queen could word another question Tyrion replied, “Well for one I know that your opinions on what happened to your family will not change but your family was not innocent in sparking the rebellion. Jon is a Stark in all but name. Out of Lord Stark’s four sons he is the only one who looks like a Stark. Say what you will about Eddard Stark but the man was as honorable as they come and he raised all his sons to be the same way. Jon growing up in Winterfell wasn’t always easy. Lords never bring their bastards home to raise themselves, they are usually unacknowledged or fostered with a bannerman. I have no doubt Lady Stark treated him poorly. Jon, being a highborn bastard raised in a castle had no friends, save some of his siblings. He was too highborn to fit in with the small-folk and being a bastard he was looked down on by Lords and Ladies alike. The boy had quite a temper and I had to save him from being murdered by his fellow recruits. Sounds like he has got that temper under control if they elected him as Lord Commander.”

“Elected? They choose their leader? Do you think he would hurt my uncle? Forgive me for the questions. I just worry for kin being all alone up there.” she was fidgeting with a pear. “Do you think this Jon Snow could release my Uncle from his vows?”

“Not a chance. The vows they take are until the day they die. They forsake all lands, titles, no wives, no children. The little bit of time I spent with Jon Snow gave me no impression that he would harm your uncle. His uncle Benjen was First Ranger and was close with your uncle for what it is worth. If he did try to release Maester Aemon from his vows he would pay a steep price for it. “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion recognizes that Dany is not ready to hear the truth of the rebellion. Dany is also starting to distance herself emotionally from Daario.


	4. I Need You to Betray House Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon says goodbye to his friends. Aemon gives him one last piece of advice. The Watch discuses what to do with the wildlings. Ser Allister has a chance of heart and Smalljon confronts the Lord Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words. My Chapters might not be very long but I will do my best to get them out quickly while my job allows it. I am an Air Traffic Controller so my hours are all screwed up. During periods where I will be working a lot I might do interludes of some member of the small folk or random solider to get a few paragraphs of their thoughts. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter

**Jon**

“Gilly, take care of Sam for me. I am happy you came into his life.” leaning in to whisper to the young woman’s ear. “If you are blessed with anymore more little ones do not let Sam name it after me.” 

The young woman who moons ago seemed weak and afraid gave him a playful shove and chastised him, “Lord Snow, he is a man of The Night’s Watch” before lowering her voice “I will keep that in mind mi’lord.”

Having already said his goodbyes to boys who grew into manhood with him. He couldn’t help but feel like a piece of him was dying in the crisp autumn morning. ‘ _It’s a good day for riding. If the gods are good it will be like this as they travel to Eastwatch.’_ Finally catching a glimpse of the man of the hour as Sam helped him down the stairs and into the courtyard filled with sworn brothers and even a few Freefolk who owed their lives to him after their failed attack on the wall. Before he knew it his feet were carrying him towards a man who had unwavering faith in him. “Maester Aemon, I will miss your advice greatly. You were the grandfather I never had.” Wrapping the shivering ancient Targaryen in a hug, he fought back the tears.

Long bony fingers held his face as Aemon used his hands to look upon the Lord Commander one last time. “Your father would be proud of who you have become but remember to kill the boy so the man can be born. The wrath of winter will be upon us soon and the man must ride out to meet it!” The whisper was as fierce as he had ever heard the Maester speak. Breaking contact he took Sam’s arm and started towards the carriage before turning back. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come Jon Snow.”

Watching the gates close as the party left on the trip that would ultimately take them Meereen and away from the death that was coming for them, Jon felt more alone than he ever did growing up without the love of a mother in Winterfell. He thought of his sister ‘ _Sansa, just a bit longer. Stannis should have reached Winterfell by now’_ “Fuck” cursing himself for thinking about the south when something much worse was coming left him conflicted. ‘ _What do I do now? We need more castles manned but they will fight me on that like everything else. Father would know what to do, Robb as well. I should have been there dying beside my brother painting the Frey halls red with traitor’s blood’_ The loud crunching of boots drew him from his thoughts and he noticed Tormund walking towards him.

“King Crow, ya really shouldn’t be sending all ya friends away. Ya gonna need them before winter is over.’’ The giant redhead wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Any decision on which castles us Freefolk will be manning yet?”

Shrugging free he started walking towards his chamber. “I have a meeting with the officers today after the midday meal. Afterwards I plan on riding down where you lot are to discuss it. Besides, I haven’t seen Ghost in days. I can’t thank you enough for helping convince those at Hardhome to make this trip. Wish we saved more…”

“Not your fault Crow. Most planned on staying anyway but ya saved my people. We have a chance at surviving. I’m gonna head back. Got me two spearwives to bounce on my big cock!”

“Don’t say it!”

“HAR”

“I plan on bringing some of the officers to the camp later today. I will keep them on a tight leash and I trust you to do the same” With a pat on the redhead’s back Jon climbed up the stairs and seeing Olly waved off the tray of food in his hand. 

________

The argument has been going on for almost two hours. The officers were split on what they wanted to do. “We do not have enough food to feed an additional 5000 mouths! We need to send them back through the Wall.” Bowen Marsh interjected for what must have been the tenth time in his deep voice with the hint of a lisp.

Pounding his hands down as hard he could Jon rose out of his chair “FOOD IS NOT THE PROBLEM WE ARE FACING MARSH” taking a deep breath he steadied himself. “The Wildlings are hunting for themselves and will require little assistance in terms of meat. Have you already forgot about the huge shipment of food that arrived at Eastwatch making its way here. Every moon for the next year we will be receiving food from Bravos and other free cities. That should be plenty to keep our stores filled. After that every other moon until winter is over we will receive a shipment to sustain the entire watch. Some of you were at The Fist of the First Men and Hardhome. We need to work with our enemies to survive what is coming. This is just as hard for them as it is for us. For thousands of years Brothers have killed Wildlings and Wildlings have killed Brothers. Stannis may have failed in his attempt to take Winterfell. If he has failed then we will find no help from the south. It’s The Night’s Watch and the maybe two thousands Wildling fighters defending the realm against over a hundred thousand wights, ice spiders, others and whatever the fuck else they have. The Shield that guards the realms of men...men...men. The Wildlings are men, they breathe just as we do, they bleed just as we do, and they die just as we do. Please, we can’t fight amongst ourselves because the Night King is coming and we have to stop him.’’ seeing the crowd of men slowly agreeing with him he sat in his seat. “Tormund has agreed to have his men garrison some of the castles along the wall. We need to figure out which ones.”

“Lord Commander!” Jon was caught off guard that Throne did not have the usual venom in his words. “While we may not all agree on the issue of savages being loose south of the Wall. Our reality is that we do not have the men to force them north. I do not want sworn brothers to share a castle with them but what we can do is have them garrison castles close enough to the three manned by the Watch to support in case of an attack. I would suggest taking sons as hostages to ensure they come to our aid when the time comes.”

Grumblings of agreement filled the room. “They might not agree but they do view me as a friend. I can bring it up with them when I go visit their camp later today. Ser Allister as First Ranger I want you to come with me along with First Builder Yarwyck and Lord Steward Marsh to help explain how to run a keep and what is rebuildable in the castles they garrison. We will give them options on keeps to run. I’d like to have them depart in a fortnight.” Jon stood and gave the signal that they were dismissed. _‘Bowen is going to be a problem. Ser Allister has seemed to come around to reason but how long will that last. His happiness over Maester Aemon being released will only go so far.’_

  
  


**Ser Allister**

_‘The boy is impressive. I was such a fool to miss it. The Old Bear may not have known the truth but he recognized the leader inside him almost instantly.’_ Riding back to Castle Black it has been eerily quiet until they heard the unmistakable thundering of horses coming their way from the east. He recognized the standard being flown of House Umber.

“You three go on. I will deal with Lord Umber.” With that boy who should be the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms kicked the stirrups and rode east.

“Our plan is over. We will not go through it with” Throne said once Aemon was out of hearing range.

“What the fuck is wrong with you. He let savages through the wall” Marsh’s voice answered with the lisp that he hated more now than ever before.

“What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? I hate the savages but Goff and Terry were are at Hardhome. They saw what is coming for us all. Use your fucking brain Marsh. We need their help. Do you forget I took one of their hands to Kings Landing and was laughed at by the entire court. We can kill him once the dead are dealt with” Allister did his best to lie to a man he has grown to despise. _‘I have to keep my eye out on these two fools. Even lying about killing him feels like a betrayal. I have to talk more sense into those in on the plan. It was stupid to send his friends away but I can’t blame him. He was able to protect his friends and not arouse suspicion. Using their injuries as an excuse to send them away for a while...protecting his people like a true King.’_

  
  


**Jon**

After breaking off from his brothers ‘ _Brother’s who I can’t fully trust but I can’t dwell on that’_ Lord Umber’s small party drew closer. He felt good having his loyal direwolf by his side. The runt of the litter was an inch taller than his horse. Pulling up to a stop he called out “Lord Umber, what brings you this far north?”

The man who was known as Smalljon who actually wasn’t small at all stopped his horse a few paces away. “You know why the fuck I am here Lord Snow! The wildlings are south of the Wall and you and your black brothers have done nothing! If you don’t move on them then I will call my banners and slaughter them all myself.”

Jon looked across at the giant before him and looked at his guards. He recognized them as his household guard. Men he has met before he joined the watch. Even drank himself silly with some of these men. ‘ _Men loyal to him. Sworn to him.’ “_ Lord Umber, do mind you having a word with me privately?”

“No! You will remove these savages and send them north of the wall where they belong '' barely concealed rage in the Smalljon’s voice.

“Let me remind you Lord Umber that my father discovered that Queen Cersei made a cuckold of King Robert. Her children are born of incest with her brother the Kingslayer. He was arrested and later executed on false charges of treason. You rode south with Robb to free my father. I will always be thankful for that. I may not have the Stark name but Lord Eddard was my father. I know you were injured and ordered home. I know you are loyal to the Stark name. Like I said may not be a Stark but Stark blood flows through my veins. For the love you had for my father and brother I beg a word with you in private.” Jon could see that his words hit home. The Small Jon motioned for his men to ride off.

“Only for the love I had for your father and brother. What is it that you wish to speak without prying ears.”

“I swear by the olds and the honor of my father, what I speak is the truth. The Others have returned. An army unlike any other is marching south. That is why Stannis came north. He wanted to free us of Bolton rule. With all my brothers dead, he offered to release me from my vows and name me Jon Stark and Warden of the North.” Jon noticed the man across from him try to hide the discomfort on his face.

“What does that have to do with Wildlings coming south?” Lord Umber spoke seemingly unsure of himself.

Sensing that Umber might believe his story Jon continued on. “I denied his offer because I swore an oath in front of a heart tree but he wanted the wildlings south of the wall to save them. I went north to find the survivors of their attack on the Wall. I had seen the Others myself last year on a ranging. We found them at the settlement Hardhome. While loading the ones we convinced to come south we were set upon and utterly routed. Over one hundred thousand wights and all kinds of undead creatures. I was able to kill an Other with Longclaw. The Other previously shattered a castle forged sword before I could recover Longclaw and kill it.”

Before Jon continued he was interrupted “Rickon is alive. A wildling brought him to us after Theon sacked Winterfell. Before you ask, I have no clue about Bran except they split up. Howland Reed’s children and Hodor are with him along with his wolf.”

Jon felt lightheaded but steadied himself and took a breath before replying to the news just dropped on his lap “Are you sure it is Rickon? Not someone else pretending to be him?”

“Jon, he has his direwolf with him. Not as big as your wolf but black with green eyes. He calls him Shaggydog. Only trusted servants tend to him. If anyone found out they will kill my father.”

“Odds are your father is dead. I pray to the gods he is alive but if they are willing to violate guest right I doubt any survivors were treated kindly. I can’t do much about the Frey’s but I am sure you have heard that Frey men are being found hanging from trees all over the Riverlands. I have a plan to rid us of the Boltons without breaking my vows but I need you to betray House Stark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jon next chapter after a small time skip, we check in on Sam and the gang, and a wolf escapes. After that we might get some Dany and Missy friendship time.


	5. There Is A King Worthy Of You Out There Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf flees. Aemon and Sam think of the past and future. Jon prays. Dany takes a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reviews and kind words.

**Sansa**

It had been going on ten days since Stannis’ army showed up outside the walls of her home. _‘Not my home as long as that monster still lives there’_ The Ironborn along with that giant woman, Brienne of Tarth, rescued her along with the shell that was Theon. He had dragged her out of her room. ‘ _He saved me. The Theon I grew up with returned. I was too scared to leave. Scared of that monster’_ Two days past some Bolton riders came upon them. Podrick took an arrow through his thigh and seemed to be struggling when they rode. “How much longer until we get to Castle Black?” she asked the group huddled around the fire as the walls of the cave sheltered them from the snow that was falling.

A young woman with a plain sort of beauty and a hook shaped nose perked up and answered “I would guess roughly three or four days, depending on the snow maybe five. My men and I will not follow you to the wall. We have to return to Pyke. The North has not been kind to us”

Theon saw the look of fear in Sansa’s eyes “Lady Brienne will get you safely to Jon. He is the Lord Commander and will protect you. I doubt he has any desire to see any Ironborn after what I did. My sister is right, we have to return to Pyke. My father is dead and I will support my sister’s claim.”

Brienne looked over at Sansa as she tended to young Podrick and gently covered him in more furs. “Lady Sansa, I swore an oath to your mother to see you safe and I meant every word. On my honor I will get you safely to your brother.”

“How is he? He took that arrow that was meant for me. He did not need to do that.” Sansa looked over to the sleeping young boy no older than five and ten. _‘He looks better today’_

“A slight fever but it is steadily going down. Once you get him to Castle Black and to a maester he should be fine my lady. I’m no maester but I have treated my fair share of wounds during my years of reaving.” Sansa looked over at the voice of Theon’s sister Asha. “We are deep enough in the cave that the light should be hidden but I will post four men just in case. I suggest we all turn in. Try to get back on the road before first light.”

________

It had been half a day since the party split. Sansa looked down at the worn leather armor and chainmail overlaid that had been worn by Asha. It had been the Greyjoy woman’s idea to switch clothes “ _The bitches will follow the scent on your clothes and will track us instead of you. Do not worry Sansa by time the next hunting party arrives your tracks will be covered by the fresh snow”_ Her protector had returned with two dead rabbits and started skinning them. Sansa went over to help Podrick start the fire so they could eat before continuing the journey to her brother and safety. ‘ _Jon, I should have treated you better. You were always kind to me and I couldn’t return the kindness.’_

  
  


**Aemon**

He felt years younger as he sat with young Gilly and little Sam in the carriage. Outside of a few snows they had made good time. Based on Grenn’s estimate they should be at Eastwatch within three days. His thoughts went back to his namesake and the risks he is taking in leading the Watch. _‘When Daenerys comes to Westeros I will sit them both down and tell them the truth. Two dragons together would be unstoppable but will he leave the Night’s Watch? Lord Stark may not have sired him but he is his father. He raised him into a great man and I doubt he will leave knowing that winter is bringing a night that will last generations’_ feeling a hand gently touch his arm he patted the hand in response. “Gilly, my dear?”

“What is it like down south? Molestown is the furthest I have ever been? Sam wants me to be a lady but I do not know how…” her soft voice trailed off

“Being a lady means different things but the most important is that you love Sam and he loves you. As long as you are true to your heart with him that is all he will need.” pausing to gather his thoughts he continued “Much has changed about the south but I am sure it is still a nest of vipers. Everything is a game for them, the highborn I mean. The small folk are just trying to survive the same as the Freefolk.”

  
  


**Sam**

‘ _Jon, I hope whatever you are planning works.’_ He wasn’t used to riding a horse much less riding for this long but he was glad to be heading somewhere warm. ‘ _We will need new clothes for our journey to Meereen. We brought our summer uniforms but will need something that blends in once we get there._ Six days past they meet up with the wagon train carrying the food that Jon secured for the winter. Explaining what their mission was and that Jon and the leadership freed Maester Ameon, the Eastwatch officer overseeing the delivery parted ways with two brothers to join the party. The extra swords would come in handy if they ran into any trouble. Cregan and James were a welcome addition on the trip. Cregan was particularly proud to have been named after the legendary Lord of Winterfell who brought justice to Kings Landing after the Targaryen civil war known as The Dance of the Dragons. Edd and Pyp rode up ahead and were returning.

“Found a spot up ahead where we can rest up, feed and water the horses. Bout nother league ahead.” Pyp pointed up ahead as he spoke. “Also a good place if it starts snowing again.”

Finally getting the horses settled and getting Aemon comfortable after the long ride. The old man seemed to be getting stronger as the journey went on. ‘ _We are almost to Eastwatch, and the boat that will take us to Meereen. To the Dragon Queen.’_

  
  


**Jon**

He knelt before the tree where years prior he swore his life to The Night’s Watch. Praying for an answer to his problems. He knew Stannis was dead, word had yet to officially reach them but he knew it all the same. ‘ _Rickon is alive and Bran well he might be. I need help. I need answers. Please gods my father, how do I protect the realms of men? I have broken my vows many times. I laid with Ygritte, I killed brothers, I’ve lied to my own men. I’ve even started plotting to unite the north behind my brother. Am I doing the right thing? I need answers!_ His gods have once again left him with no answers. He stood up and turned to walk to his horse when he heard the voice.

“Jon!”

“Bran! Is that you? Where are you? Show yourself”

“I am speaking through the trees Jon. I can’t return to you just yet but I will when it is time.”

“How? Nevermind, I am glad you are safe wherever you but I am lost!”

“Only through death shall you be free”

“What? Speak plainly brother.”

“Only through death shall you be free. I must go now but remember I will return when the time is right. I love you and protect our family Jon!”

In a daze Jon walked back to this horse. Mind racing from what he just heard. ‘ _Death and setting me free? I can’t do anything if I am dead.’_ Ghost by his side pushing his nose against his chest Jon reached his horse and began the quick ride back to Castle Black. _‘Kill the boy! Kill the boy! Kill the boy!’_ Aemon and Bran’s words a constant in his head as he approached the Wall.

________

He went to the hall and decided to break his fast with his men for once. ‘ _I have to play nice with these men. I need them to follow me’_ Picking up some burnt bacon, hard bread and the gravy with too much pepper, he walked over to the table where Thorne and the other officers were sitting. Sitting down at the head of the table all eyes were on him. “Good morning brothers. I know I have been neglecting to spend more time with my men but I hope to remedy that starting today.”

“Happy to have you sit us Lord Snow!”

Jon gave a sly smile ‘ _There is the Thorne I know, a right prick indeed!’_ Filling his mug with the piss they called ale he started to break his fast. The silence was getting uncomfortable so he broke it. “I have decided to start picking up watch shifts and I expect all of you to do the same.”

“I am First Builder, not some green boy”

“Correct you are First Builder and you are most certainly not a green boy but you will take Watch shifts. Need I remind you of Brother Slynt. I do not believe I shall. We are low on men and morale is falling. If they see us even taking a shift for them every other day we can keep our men happy. Also I talked to the fifty or so men Stannis left behind. They have agreed to earn their keep here. They will help our newer brothers learn sword, spear and bow. As well as help keep the yards cleared.” Jon looked Thorne in his eyes as if saying you will obey this order and see to it that your friends do the same.

“You are the Lord Commander” Throne spit out and in a jerk swiftly sat up and left the table with the rest of the officers.

_______

He needed a good spar for it had been far too long. Even if said spar was with some of the graybeard knights that Stannis left behind. He knew he was good, very good actually. Sword play came naturally to him but even he could still learn a thing or two from these men. ‘ _These men may be past their prime but the mind is still sharp as ever. Little tricks only learned through decades of training and battle.’_ “Thank you good Sers for keeping me on my toes”

He heard the gate open before the shout came. He turned around to see Ser Davos, Stannis’ Hand, ride through the gates. Riding over to the stables he quicking hopped off and passed it to one of the brothers. He was making a straight line for Jon. “Ser Davos it is good to see you. Any news from His Grace?” The old man shook his head and Jon bid him to follow him.

The man sitting across from him had a worried look on his face. “His Grace needs more men. I need you to ask the wildlings to march south and fight for the King.”

“Ser Davos, I can not do that. I brought them south to save them from what’s coming. They will not fight for the man that burned their King alive. I made a promise that they only need fight the army of the dead.” Jon replied with genuine sympathy.

“If Stannis fails we both know Bolton will march his army north and kill them and The Watch for letting them through. You are the Lord Commander, you need to protect your people!” The old knight argued passionately.

“Stannis has most likely already been defeated Ser Davos. I have not received word of his defeat yet but I have been told that the red witch is riding to Castle Black alone. That is not promising.” Jon respected the man before him and seeing the look of defeat on his face made him pity the older man.

“If that is true then you need to prepare yourself for what’s coming…” 

Jon cut the Onion Knight off “Ser Davos, answer me truthfully does this woman actually have any magical powers? I have heard from some of the men here that she used dark magic to kill Lord Renly.”

Ser Davos told Jon everything he had seen from the red witch. The blood sacrifices, the shadow demon, drinking poison and living. Jon shivered hearing the tales not wanting to believe them but after what he had seen he knew it was true. ‘ _The Old Gods are not the only gods it seems’_

_______

Waking up before the sun rose, Jon was still taking in all of what he had heard. Bran’s voice speaking to him and Davos telling him grim tales of sorceries. He threw on his boots and the massive black dyed fur cloak and walked out into the courtyard. He spotted her standing all alone as the early morning snows fell gently to the ground. Red eyes locked with gray. He followed her up into the kings tower.

  
  


**Daenerys**

Hearing the door gently close behind her she rose from her bed. Gently padding over to her robe and put it on. A knock on the door before Missandei peeked her head in. “Come in Missandei”

“Your bath is ready, your grace” the freed woman led her queen toward the outdoor bath adjacent to the queen's chambers. Helping her free of the robe, she folded it and sat it on a bench.

“Missandei, please join me. I may be a queen but I can bathe myself. Sometimes it is nice to just relax and talk freely.” Dany seeing a woman she considered more friend than handmaiden hesitate she added “I insist you join me” the taller brown skinned beauty removed her dress and sat it next to the queen’s robe before stepping into the warm water. “Don’t worry it’s not as hot as I usually enjoy.”

The two young women sat back and took in the sounds of the city below them awakening as they watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. “Have you told Ser Jorah about his father, your grace?”

“I did. He took it as well as he could.” Despite speaking of the news she broke to her old friend she felt like a child again. Scrubbing her arms clean before making her way to her breasts, ‘ _Breasts that are too small’_ down to her stomach, ‘ _A child will never grow there’_

“Your grace, is something wrong?” her friend could sense the sadness unspoken.

Shaking her head side to side before sighing and laying back against the edge. “Eventually I will take back my family's throne. Most of the council wants me to marry Hizdahr, it makes sense because it could bring peace to Meereen, but I can not have a child. A babe will never grow in my womb. If I marry Hizdar and head towards Westeros the Lords will never accept me. It will already be difficult because I have been in exile for so long.”

“You are a queen, you are The Queen. If you do not want to marry Hizdahr then do not marry him, your grace.” Missandei carried on. “When you go to the Sunset Kingdoms you do not have to marry a Lord either. You are The Mother of Dragons.”

“You are too kind Missandei, but I will need an heir and I have been with Daario for so long now and still his seed has yet to take root. I will need to marry in Westeros and not being able to have children will cause problems. Ser Barristan, Lord Tyrion and even Ser Jorah have all told me how different it is across the Narrow Sea. I feel like I do not belong anyway. I was born in Westeros but I am a foreigner here. I have no doubt that I will be viewed as a foreigner when I claim my throne.” Dany felt her friend's arms wrap over her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

“They will see The Queen we chose to serve. I know they will!” Her friend's words brought a smile to the young queens face. “There is a King worthy of you out there somewhere.”

“I hope you are right Missy” Dany replied before splashing her friend and breaking the embrace. ‘ _Who can love a dragon?’_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Allister is a watcher on the wall, Dany makes a decision on marriage, Sansa arrives at Castle Black and Aemon and gang arrive at East Watch.


	6. Only Seen Your Mother In Passing But You Look Just Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few watches end. Sansa reaches Castle Black. Dany has a dream and talks about marriage

**Ser Allister**

Unable to sleep he walked to the courtyard and watched Aemon leave with that red witch. ‘ _What is he doing. If anyone sees him they will start talking’_ He looked around and satisfied that no one saw Aemon head into the Kings Tower, he walked to the practice yard. Picking up a training sword and setting up some dummies around him, he started his daily routine. ‘ _I need to keep my skills sharp, to protect him, to protect the realms of men.’_ He thought back to day Tywin arrived outside of King's Landing. The full might of the West outside the gates. A sense of dread spread like wildfire through the city. They weren’t there to save the city but someone got into King Aerys' ear and they were ordered to open the gates. For years he regretted not choosing the sword, when offered by the Lion of the West. ‘ _If I chose the sword, I would not be here watching over him. The more I look at him the more I see his father.’_

  
  


**Jon**

“Are you sure you can do it” he asked Melisandre.

  
  


**Ser Allister**

He gathered a group of twenty rangers and set out planning the weekly gathering of lumber that the Aemon ordered. “It’s simple lads, escort some of your fellow brothers. Keep your fire close and do not set out in groups less than five. I want you back two hours before sundown.” Giving his men their orders, he released them to break their fast before heading out beyond the wall. They could get wood to the south but the Lord Commander wanted to also slowly push the forest back further from the wall.

  
  


**Jon**

“Tonight. Once the castle is asleep” With a nod he left the red woman to her thoughts.

  
  


**Ser Allister**

Aemon had been noticeably somber, more so than usual. He never ate much but he picked at his supper. Choosing to sit alone after previously saying he desired to interact with his men. ‘ _He worries for his sister and I can not blame him. Ned Stark was no friend of mine but his daughter does not deserve what is happening to her. May the mother watch over her.’_ He heard a commotion and turned to see a group of men Stannis left behind yelling and coming to blows. Arguing over wanting to ride south and avenge Stannis. Blaming the “bastard” for holding the wildlings back. ‘ _He’s not a bastard!’_ His anger rising and wanting to run through the men. The Onion knight and other King’s men came in and broke up the brawl along with a few brothers. News of the Stag King’s defeat spread like grayscale when official word reached the castle that morning. It put Stannis’ men on edge. Aemon rose out of his chair and walked down the length of the hall, a look of complete defeat across his long face. Mumbling that he was going to retire for the night before giving his officers and Ser Davos a nod.

______

Despite serving Stannis, Allister had formed a respect for the Onion Knight. He was a practical man, despite his low birth. He had a way of saying the right words a leader needs to hear. Of course he could never admit that outloud. He found himself atop of the Wall next to the Onion Knight at the hour of the ghosts. Aemon had decided that once the sun went down that shifts atop the wall would be three hours long to avoid exposure to the elements.

“The Watch is lucky to have a man like the Lord Commander. I know you don’t care much for him but he turned down being released from his vows by Stannis and being legitimized.” The knight with missing knuckles broke the silence.

“Ned Stark’s bastard indeed. He was a fool to turn it down but as much as I hate to say it. I do respect him for it.” The First Ranger replied as the brother set to relieve him stepped out of the cage and headed their way. “You coming down, Ser Davos?”

“It's bloody cold up here. Time to get warm!” The two knights entered the cage and started the ride down the wall.

They were almost at the bottom when they heard a commotion and scanned around to find out where it was coming from. The cage door opened, running down the steps he looked to his right and saw it. A brawl had broken out between brothers and some of Stannis’ men. ‘ _Something isn’t right’_ He fought his way through and his heart dropped. Aemon was fighting unarmed, blood flowing freeing as it soaked the snow. He drew his sword and cut down a man, as he pulled a dagger out of the boy's gut. Chaos engulfed him as those around descended upon him and Aemon. Steel on steel rangout. The onion knight cut down one of his own men to his left ‘ _I can not fail him. Warrior give me the strength to save him!’_ A sharp pain burned through his shoulders. He spun around to see Marsh with a dagger soaked in blood. He separated the traitor’s head from his shoulders. ‘ _I have to get to him’_ . He watched Aemon slowly push off a man, it could have one of the king’s men. He tried to run to him but slipped on the blood that turned the ground into slush. Davos got to Aemon and tried pulling him out of the frey before being tackled and restrained by his own men. Aemon stumbled forward right into another blade. ‘ _So many wounds. Get up! Get up! Get up and save him’_ He rose to his feet and tackled his traitor brother, driving his sword through his throat. His gut exploded with fire. Dropping to his knees unable to speak, castle forged steel sticking through his chest. He watched Olly, through tear soaked eyes, end the Watch of Aemon Targaryen. Steel slid slowly into his King’s heart. It was then that Allister felt icy steel slide across his throat. ‘ _Forgive me Rhaegar and Lyanna’_

  
  


**Sansa**

The wall came into view again. Days of riding had left her sore but the thought of seeing her brother again made her press on ‘ _I can’t wait to hug him and feel his warmth. Maybe even tease him about his hair he loved so much as a kid.”_ She saw a massive camp up in the distance that gave her pause. ‘ _What is a camp that size doing all the way up here. It would be best to ride well clear of it.’_ Brienne seemed to have the same idea and steered their horses to avoid whoever was camped outside of Molestown.

Podrick was riding better in the saddle though she could tell he was masking his pain well. She decided she would make him a new cloak for the young boy once they got settled into the castle. As they approached the massive wooden gates of the castle, she pulled the cloak over her head to hide her auburn hair. The doors slowly opened and her heart dropped. It was filled with wildlings. ‘ _What are wildlings doing here. I see Night’s Watchmen as well._ ’ Sensing Brienne apprehension she continued forward into the courtyard. An older man with pepper gray hair and a beard in use of a trim approached them.

“Lady Brienne, What brings you and your friends to Castle Black” The gray haired man called out in greeting.

“Ser Davos, we are here to see Jon Snow. We have heard he is the Lord Commander. Also my friend here needs to see a Maester.” Breinne’s reply made the man's face drop in a sad frown.

“A Lot has happened. As you can see the Wildlings are south of the wall at the invitation of Jon Snow. Currently there is no Maester but the brothers say a few should be here within the week. I know you probably do not like me for serving Stannis but he is dead and there is much we need to discuss in private. I can get one of the wildling healers to look at your friend's leg” Ser Davos replied pointing to Podrick’s thigh.

“Brienne, we have come this far and nothing can be worse than Ramsey. Lead the way Ser Davos. Podrick! We will be fine. Go get your leg checked out.” Sansa replied in her bravest voice. ‘ _Something is terribly wrong but I need to be brave.’_

The man who she found out was Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon looked nervous. He appeared to gather his thoughts before he spoke. “You must be Lady Sansa. Only seen your mother in passing but you look just like her.”

“Thank you Ser Davos, you flatter me but where is my brother?” Sansa found the strength of her mother in her voice.

“ I am so sorry Lady Sansa but your brother was murdered last night. I saw it and tried to stop it along with Ser Allister. His direwolf escaped and he was able to kill some of the men before the rest of the Watch was able to detain the others involved. I know it’s not much comfort but your brother was a good man. He struggled greatly knowing Bolton had you and being stuck here. He aided Stannis in trying to find allies in the north and begged him to save you.” his reply was thick with emotion.

Her heart shattered, as she leaned forward onto the table. The tears flowed freely and she sobbed. She felt Brienne gently pull her into a warm embrace. ‘ _This can’t be happening. He can’t be dead. I just wanted to feel the warmth of his hugs. Seeing his brooding face and him trying not to laugh at one of Bran’s japes’_ She slowly caught her breath and tried to relax but it was so hard. Finally she was able to calm herself down and sat back up. Doing her best to wear the mask that hid all her pain for her lost family. “Is it safe here? I mean with the wildlings!”

Davos went on to explain how Jon’s letter brought Stannis to the North. He relayed Jon and other brother’s stories of what was going on beyond the wall. Jon leading the defense of the wall against the wildlings. Jon being named Lord Commander. The mission to bring the wildlings south. Explaining how the wildings stormed Castle Black when they heard of Jon’s death. ‘ _So much has happened up here. I don’t know what to believe but Jon was the closest to being like father growing up.’_ “Can I see his body?”

She saw her brother, lifeless, laying on the table. All color drained from his skin. His face a serene mask, with two faded scars covering his left eye stretching down to his cheek. Dozens of crooked stab marks littered his chest and stomach. She slowly reached out and touched the one directly over his heart. She heard the door open and paid no mind. ‘ _Why? Why did they have to take him from me. I was so close to getting to him.’_ A deep voice drew her from her thoughts.

“You are King Crow’s sister?” A man close to Brienne’s height with fire red hair and a big bushy beard spoke. “He talked about all of you when he was our prisoner.”

She felt like she could trust this man. “Prisoner?”

“Aye, then I was his prisoner. Then he saved my people.” he looked down at her brother’s body “So many knives but it would take this many to put him down. He was a ferocious warrior and had a kind heart.”

“I treated him poorly when we were children. I had hoped to see him and apologize. He was the only brother I have left. My youngest brothers escaped Winterfell but haven’t been seen or heard from since. That was years ago. He was all I had left.” She glanced to her side seeing Brienne and Ser Davos standing by the door and seemed to be in conversation. “I have nowhere to go now”

“You are Jon’s sister. If you choose to stay here my people will protect ya. We owe him that much but I think Bolton will eventually make his way here.” he turned to leave before turning around again. “If you needed anything from my people ask for Tormund”

  
  


**Daenerys**

It was black as a starless night. Everywhere she turned she saw nothing but darkness. Something pulled her feet forward. The further she walked the colder it became. She was scared. She tried calling out for anyone but her voice was mute. She wandered aimlessly before breaking into a sprint. Something in the distance caught her attention. Two shapes she couldn’t make out. She drew closer as a shapeless object took flight. She paid it no mind as she carried on. Eventually she saw a dead dragon laying in a pool of blood.

She jerked out of bed. Taking in her surroundings before quietly sliding off her bed and making her way over to her baisen. ‘ _Just a dream. A dead dragon!_ She splashed the cool water on her face before gently padding over pouring herself a glass of wine. ‘ _What does this dream mean?”_

_______

“Two this time Your Grace” Missandei delivered the news that two more freedmen were killed by the Sons of the Harpy. 

“I assume no one has come forward as a witness?” the young Queen replied as she did her best to keep a straight face. ‘ _I need to protect my people’_

Ser Barristan stepped forward and answered “No Your Grace. The people of Meereen are afraid to talk. They fear they will be next.”

“What kind of Queen am I if I can’t protect my people!”

Daario stood up and walked towards the table “Are you seriously considering marrying Hizdahr?” the forked bearded sellsword was barely hiding his jealousy.

“I would be a terrible queen if I did not consider it” the Queen’s words caught the attention of the room. “That being said I have considered it and I will not marry him. Eventually I will leave for Westeros and bringing a foreign husband, a former slaver at that, will not rally the Lords to my side. We will double the city guard and triple the fines of the former masters for every death of any of my citizens.”

“My men would deploy out into the city, my queen.” Daario bowed with a smirk on his face “I serve at your pleasure.”

Once the sellword left the room the queen’s council started discussing another thorn in Dany’s side. The former masters wanted to reopen the fighting. ‘ _Killing for sport. No doubt another ploy to sneak slavery back into the city’_ “We will not reopen the pits. We need to focus on saving the people of Meereen and not killing them. My decision is final.”

_____

Walking into the library she found just the man she wanted to see. Tyrion was deep into a book but she couldn’t make out the title. As she got closer she realised it was a book about Valyria . ‘ _My homeland, destroyed over 400 years ago’._ She cleared her throat. Scaring the smaller man who almost fell out of his seat. “Be at ease Lord Tyrion, I am sorry for startling you. I was wondering if you could ask you a few questions” She eyed her guards and gave them a nod and they left the two alone.

“Of course your grace. How can be of service to you” the dwarf replied

Taking a seat and trying not to appear as a young girl but a queen she found her resolve. “When I go west to take back the Seven Kingdoms, I shall need to marry.” ‘ _I will not let him know I can not have children’_ “You just arrived from Westeros and should have an idea of any Lords that are unwed.”

“Ah, I see. Well the Westerlands and The Reach are out of the question. Stannis emptied the Stormlands before he sailed north. That leaves Dorne, The Vale, The Riverlands and The North for potential marriage alliances.”

“What about the Iron Island and Crownlands?”

“The Crownlands will rise for you. Robert’s rule was peaceful for the most part but it was an open secret that the Crownlands were still Targaryen loyalists at heart. The Iron Islands brings you ships but I think you want someone comely. Dorne is tricky because they hate my family but I did betroth my niece to Prince Doran’s youngest son. They want their blood on the throne. Doran does have an older son but I can not remember his name.”

“So you would suggest this older son” Dany asked.

“No, because Dorne want’s vengeance. They will side with you. Your best bet would be marrying into one of the Houses that fought against your family.” Tyrion noticed her scowl and continued “The North and Riverlands are depleted from the War of the Five Kings. Most of the Northern Lords are dead or captive after my father orcastrated Robb Stark’s murder during his Uncle’s Wedding.”

“Murdered at a wedding?

“Correct. A brutal affair all around. The Riverlands are still fighting but half the Houses are in my families pocket. That leaves the Vale, untouched by war, as a favorable option. Robert Arryn, the current Lord of the Eyrie, but he is a sickly boy. House Royce could be an option as well. Things could change by time you move west.” the Imp eyed her curiously

“Doesn’t sound like much to choose from” she shifted in her seat “I haven’t known you very long My Lord but I can see you are thinking about something”

“Well you could get the North on your side if you released Jon Snow from his vows. Name him Jon Stark The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He may be a bastard but the Northmen are very loyal to the Starks and preserving a House that goes back over 8000 years would help endear them to you. It is true they hate your family but that could go a long way to mending the wounds of war.” Tyrion smirked.

Anger building up inside she was fighting hard to keep under control. “You would have me release Eddard Stark’s bastard son from his vows! I would have you know this Jon Snow wrote me a letter six moons ago. He demanded I bring my dragons and armies to the Wall to fight some kind of ice demons from children’s tales. Some army of dead men that turn the living into fighters in their army. The man is mad and to even suggest I would name him my Warden of the North is madness. He will live the rest of his life on the Wall where he can fight these imaginary monsters!”

“A bad jape, Your Grace. I beg your forgiveness. Perhaps I can be your fool at court.” the Dwarf barely hiding his smile.

  
  


**Sam**

The sun was setting as they made their way through the gates of the eastern most castle on the wall. Cotter Pyke, the Commander of Eastwatch was waiting there to greet the party. Concern written all over his face. A face aged not only by the passing of time but the wind blowing off the Bay of Seals.

“A raven from Castle Black...the Lord Commander is dead” Pyke spoke plainly “He was stabbed to death by a combination of Stannis’ men and officers of the Watch. Most of the officers are dead or sitting in the ice cells.”

The commander motioned for him to follow him inside before directing his steward to take them to their rooms for the night. Sam’s tears flowed freely into the night.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jon just orchestrate his own assassination? Dany has a deep rooted dislike of those families that wronged hers but as you can see she is forming a friendship with Tyrion. Jon on the other well she really doesn't like him. In the future we will see the letter he wrote and see why she responded the way she did and why she thinks the way she does about him. Sansa is a very wounded young woman. She wanted desperately to see Jon again because she knew he would protect her. Obviously Jon will be resurrected and I have big plans for Jon and Sansa's relationship which will be strictly a close sibling relationship.


	7. Lady Sansa, I Am Sworn to Follow You, But This Is Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon and those at Eastwatch talk more after finding out about Jon. Edd meets a relative. Sam tells them their true destination. Tyrion tentatively joins Dany's counsel. Sansa meets some Freefolk and Mel makes her an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. I'm sure some of you have noticed that I do not go into great details as far as what people are wearing or locations. By now most of us have our own ideas what Castle Black, Winterfell(Imagine show Winterfell but with the double walls of the books that's my wintefell) etc looks like. We also know the styles of clothing as well. I will still add it occasionally but I prefer to focus on dialogue and interactions. I felt like a lot of dialogue was missing post season 5 so that is where I plan on focusing. Once Jon and Dany start making the beast with two back expects more details as far as their appearances as they eye fuck each other. Also this weekend I will go back and reformat earlier chapters to better match the newer ones.

**Aemon**

The words came out of Cotter Pyke's mouth informing them of the mutiny at Castle Black. ‘ _How could this have happened?’_ He felt Pyp’s arm guide him through the courtyard “Who killed the Lord Commander? Was anyone named?”

Pyke took in the question and replied “According to Emmet it appears that Marsh and Yarwyck organized it with a few other officers and men left by Stannis. Ser Allister and Ser Davos saw what was happening and tried to save Lord Snow. Ser Allister died and the Stag’s men restrained Ser Davos. Emmet said he released the white wolf before helping cut down most of the conspirators. The boy, Olly I think was his name also helped kill Lord Snow”

“Ser Allister trying to save Jon! I don’t believe that at all. The man hated Jon and wanted to be Lord Commander.” Edd replied. Aemon could sense those around him agreeing.

“Ser Allister may have been an arsehole to the Lord Commander but he was loyal to the Watch. If he wanted Jon gone he would have called for a meeting of the entire Watch and put the removal of Lord Snow as Lord Commander to a vote.” Aemon reasoned with the men grieving the loss of their friend. ‘ _They are hurting now but I have lost a nephew. I should have told him.’_

“We have to go back and avenge him. We can’t let those cunts do that to him!” Edd’s voice rising in anger.

Reaching out to touch the grieving man’s face “Edd, I know you are upset. We all are but we do not know the state of Castle Black currently. Your Lord Commander gave you an order and the best thing you can do is see it through. It is late and we should get some rest for we have a long journey ahead of us.” _‘Soon Daenerys really will be all alone in this cruel world. It will all fall on her shoulders’_

_____

Aemon said his goodbyes to the men of Eastwatch. Men who arrived at Castle Black as recruits before becoming men of The Night’s Watch and being assigned to their posts. It warmed his heart to know that men he hadn't seen in over forty years in some cases still remembered him. The smell of the open water filled his nostrils, the sounds of men training in the yard filled his ears. Though he was blind he could see everything going on around him. The memories of arriving at the very castle almost seventy years ago fresh in his mind. ‘ _I arrived a man in my prime and now leave a man in my twilight years’_

Boarding the boat and desiring to stay on deck and feel the wind blow through the wisps of the small amount of hair that remained. Hair that was white when in his youth was a silver-gold worn short in the style of Aegon the Conqueror. He worried about Sam who took Jon’s death as hard as anyone but Sam was a strong man. Stronger than he believed himself to be and with Gilly by his side he knew that strength would only grow.

“Edd! Long time no see my dear cousin” Aemon turned towards the sound of the voice and took in the conversation.

“Jon! Gods it has been years since I have seen you. You actually became a sailor. I thought your father beat that notion out of you. He wanted you to be all dressed in white guarding some shit king like your namesake”

“And give up fucking girls and squirting my seed into wenches all over the world? We both wanted that out of life and yet you are dressed in black. Forever alone except the company of men and a hand if you can thaw your cock out.”

“I’ve thawed it out plenty but it freezes back once I’m done”

“Well let me formally welcome you to my ship. We don’t have much room so your friends will have to share rooms”

  
  


**Sam**

It was time to tell everyone the truth of where they were really going. They departed Eastwatch three days prior. Edd’s cousin was kind enough to allow them to use his private dinner quarters. “I know Jon said we were heading to Oldtown then to King's Landing before heading back but we are not going to Oldtown.”

Grenn finished his mug and leaned forward. “Where are going Sam?”

“Bravos first which was part of the trip to begin with then onto Meereen.” Sam glanced over and saw Aemon’s toothless grin.

“Why Meereen? Not that I’m complaining. Heard it’s a warm place. I met a few mummers from Meereen.” 

“Well Pyp, we are to escort Maester Ameon to his great niece a few times over. Daenerys Targareyn rules in Meereen and apparently has three dragons and an army. Jon wanted Maester Aemon to spend however long he has left with her.”

“Maester Aemon, are you okay?” Gilly asked as she rocked little Sam

“I’m happy my dear. Don’t mind these tears. I’m just an old man who dreamed of seeing dragons and it seems like I shall get to see them”

“What about after we arrive at Meereen? Did Jon tell you what comes after?” Grenn asked

“He told us to be safe and what we do is our choice. He did not ask us to break our vows, but if we had an extended stay in Meereen…”

Edd broke in the conversation “Sam, we know what’s coming for Westeros. Jon may be dead but we swore vows!”

“What would help more? A few hundred criminals or an army backed by three dragons!” Aemon’s face lit up as Gilly spoke an undeniable truth.

  
  


**Tyrion**

He usually spent his days in the library with a glass of wine in his hand reading about the histories of Essos. Yesterday he got his first real taste of Meereen when Ser Barristan and a group of Unsullied escorted him through the city. He observed a city that was hopeful but still afraid of the Great Masters returning them into chains. The Queen had made some progress but the city still wasn’t truly free. The potential was there for a great Queen.

He currently found himself taking a seat in the Queen’s Council room. He looked around and saw familiar faces. The beautiful Missandei, Ser Barristan, The Unsullied Captain named Greyworm, The blue haired sellword. ‘ _The Queen’s lover. A odd looking man but obviously he thinks he is in love with the Queen despite it being obvious that for her it’s just physical’_ A few new faces sat around the table one was obviously a Meereense Nobleman, dressed in fine silks and tanned skin, across from him was a young man and two woman who looked well used. Their brown skin couldn’t hide the bruises.

“Your Grace, you have requested my presence?” Tyrion couldn’t help but notice the low cut pink silk dress that covered her thin frame.

“Missandei felt like you could be of use in helping us handle this issue. You are well known for your exploits in brothels according to Ser Barristan.” the Queen looked over to the old knight whose face revealed nothing.

“I have been known to visit them from time to time, Your Grace, though I have noticed Meereen currently lacks any brothels.” Tyrion desperately wished for a glass of wine. 

“For good reason. These two women here were forced to work in them before I arrived. The nobles and freedmen alike want them reopened. My advisors are split on the issue.”

“Your Grace, you do not need me here to help solve this issue. You know the answer already. You are a smart woman that people have underestimated. Tell your advisors your decision because it is your decision.” Daenerys was taken back by his reply.

“We will reopen one brothel to start. The workers will be paid for their service. They will have the choice if they want to accept a client. They will be free to leave whenever they choose. Each room will be guarded by two men. Only guards will be able to carry weapons into the brothel.” The Queen’s voice was firm.

“The Second Sons will see this done for you my Queen.” the man’s name he learned recently was Daario quickly replied. The Queen looked to him and nodded her head in agreement.

“Your Grace I knew you had the correct answer but you should not use sellswords” Tyrion’s reply was quick and his voice louder than he intended.

“Halfman you should mind your place.” The sellsword leaped up out of his seat reaching over towards the smaller man. The Unsullied immediately took a step forward. Spears at the ready. Barristan’s hand immediately on the handle of his sword. 

“Daario!” The Queen’s voice rose as she began to chastise him. “If you ever try anything like that ever again I will remove you from my service. Threatening a member of my council is treason. Do you understand?”

“He is a member of your council now? Half a man with half a brain.” The odd looking man replied trying to compose himself.

‘ _Did she just say I am a member of her council?’_ “Your Grace, I meant no offense to your friend” pointing to Daario in hopes of riling him up some more. “I would advise against using sellswords because their alliance can be bought by your enemies. Brothels are also a place where information can be exchanged. For that reason I would also ban The Second Son’s from being patrons of the brothels.” Seeing the Queen’s brows furrowed in confusion he continued on “What I mean is that people talk. They may not mean too but they will tell these whores about what they are doing and where they are going. That information would be worth a lot of gold to your enemies. The Unsullied are completely loyal to you. They serve you freely so I would suggest that you use them.”

“Very well Lord Tyrion.” The Queen took in the room and saw everyone but Daario nod in agreement. “Grey Worm will pick the Unsullied and set up a schedule.” she turned her violet eyes on him. “Lord Tyrion I still do not fully trust your intentions but you have given me valuable counsel. I will request your presence in some of my meetings. I want to fully trust you and I hope you continue to earn my trust.” 

  
  


**Sansa**

It had been two days since she arrived at Castle Black and Ghost had yet to leave her side once he found her. Sansa’s heart still ached for her brother. They placed his body in one of the ice cells below the wall. They had a ceremony where they burned the dead bodies of those who killed him. A separate burning was held for Ser Allister who gave his life trying to save Jon. In her passing conversations with Jon’s former brothers they were all shocked that Ser Allister tried helping Jon. Apparently he was always at odds with her brother even before he swore his vows.

The day before Brienne and Ser Davos took her down to the Wildling camp to check up on Podrick. She was nervous at first but Tormund immediately came over to them and welcomed them into the camp. The man’s presence put her at ease. He looked like a fearsome warrior but he had a softness around him that calmed her. She was still broken and probably always will be but she knew he would do whatever he could to keep her safe for Jon. They found Podrick in a healing tent with two wildling girls around each arm. Brienne looked like she wanted to scold him but only shook her head. Tormund offered for them to join them for their midway meal and walked them towards the biggest tent in the center of the camp. She grew up believing they were savages but as she walked past she saw women and children looking at her with sadness in their eyes. They were mourning Jon as well and she saw the look of fear they had in their eyes. If what she heard was true a fate worse than death itself is beyond the wall. The meal was simple, a bear stew with a spice she couldn’t place and water. Ale was offered but she declined. 

She heard whispers of the mysterious red witch that served Stannis but had to actually meet her. The Watch gave her and Brienne a room away from the rest of the brothers. Podrick and Brienne took turns guarding it while she slept. Currently Podrick and Brienne were guarding her with Ghost in trail as she left the main hall where she broke her fast. She had found a plain grey wool dress apparently left behind by a woman named Gilly. It was a little too short but overall it fit her well. She was wearing her brother's black fur cloak that engulfed her completely. ‘ _It’s all I have left of my family. I don’t even have my name anymore.’_ Crossing the training yard she saw a woman dressed in red silk robes, bright red hair and naturally red eyes walking towards her. Ser Davos was walking by the woman’s side. Brienne immediately drew Oathkeeper and placed herself before the red woman.

“Sansa Stark, it is time.” A velvety soft voice came from the witch that stopped a dozen paces in front of her.

“Lady Sansa, stay back, this woman is evil. She used dark magic to kill King Renly.” fear and anger laced the woman from Tarth’s voice

“I mean you no harm Sansa Stark. I have done terrible things and made many mistakes but of this I am certain. I will bring back Jon Snow! I have seen it in my flames he is the Prince That Was Promised destined to end the Long Night!”

_‘Bring him back from the dead? Prince? Seen it in her flames?’_ Fear like she hadn’t felt since she was Ramsey’s plaything creeped into her soul. “How can I trust you? He is dead and he can not be brought back”

“My Lady” Ser Davos interjected. “I barely know you and you do not know me. I know Lady Brienne doesn’t trust this woman but I have seen her do things I believed to be impossible. Jon Snow was a good man who did not deserve to die like he did. If there is a chance to bring him back and no one gets hurt doing it then I think we should. Ultimately it is your decision because he is your brother but we need Jon to help fight the Boltons and the undead.”

‘’Lady Sansa, I am sworn to follow you but this is dark magic.” Brienne was frantic in her advice.

“What do I need to do to help you?” Sansa whispered. ‘ _If there is a chance to bring him back I must take it!’_

_________

The main courtyard of Castle Black was filled with Wildlings and Black brothers standing around to see if this Melisandre could raise her brother from the dead. The witch needed some blood from Ghost and the direwolf was calm as the woman gently ran a blade across his shoulder. A clay bowl caught the wolf’s blood. She then took the leather armor that Asha gave her and scrapped off the dried kraken blood into the bowl. The witch explained that king’s blood would help. Finally she gave the dragonglass dagger to Sansa and told her she needed some of her blood. Blood of the ancient Kings of Winter. Sansa gently slid the blade across her palm and let her blood flow into the bowl. Walking back to Brienne, she wrapped her wound in fresh linen, and joined the crowd. It was near midday when they laid her brother’s body on top of the pyre. She walked forward and touched his cheek one more time. ‘ _This might not work!’_ His body was cold as ice and hardened like stone. She stepped back and watched the witch crush the dragonglass dagger. Mixing some of the dust into the bowl before she set to pouring it over his body and smearing it over his chest and rolling on his side smeared the paste over the wounds on his back.

Sansa rejoined Brienne as they brought out a boy of ten. _‘The boy who stuck his blade into Jon’s heart! I wish I could cut his throat myself!’_ He was bound to the stake that rose from the pyre, he looked around as if someone would come to save him. Fear overwhelming him, everyone could see the coward empty his bladder. His cries for mercy fell on deaf ears. ‘ _Good! She is going to burn him. He should suffer for his crimes!’_ The red witch took a dagger from one of the men in the crowd and walked towards the pyre and started chanting loudly. A language that was foreign to everyone watching. She climbed on the pyre, her voice never faltering as the chant that she figured was a prayer became more fervent. Louder her voice rose, fear seeping into the crowd, higer the voice rose. The light in the courtyard started to slowly turn a reddish color. The darker the light became the faster the witch prayed. ‘ _Please work’_ Sansa looked up and saw the sun was red as blood. A chill down her spine caused her to shiver as she returned her gaze to the woman standing in the middle of the pyre. The red witch looked up and slashed the dagger across her throat. Blood spraying all over her brother’s body! The pyre erupted into flames so dark they almost appeared black!

“JON” Sansa tried to run towards the flames but a strong hand held her firm. She looked up to Brienne who looked down and shook her head. Sansa sank to her knees and started to pray.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on Dany being the focus of the next chapter where she starts to open to the idea that her family wasn't completely innocent during the rebellion but bear with me this will take time. She was on the run her whole life believing Robert, Ned, Jon Arryn and Tywin were hunting her and Viserys. She will be having a conversation with Daario just a heads up. I cant have her always being snappy with him. They are still off screen lovers and he runs one of her armies. Theon and Asha will be occasional POVs and we will see them finally talk about the rescue.


	8. What Was It That Tyrion Said The Day I Met Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany hears some hard truths from Ser Barristan. She tries to solve her Harpy Problem and she thinks of what could have been. We get a glimpse at the hopeful Queen of the Iron Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Daario haters. He appears in this chapter alone with Daenerys. No smut is depicted because believe me I hate the goofy looking fuck myself but he is a part of her life currently and they occasionally fuck off page. It's not a betrayal of Jon because they aren't together and to be honest I'm probably going to have Jon get a fuck or two in (It won't be Sansa) before Dany even gets to Westeros. These are two attractive people in positions of power and people want to fuck them. The only smut in this story will be Jon and Dany going at it like its their last night alive and she might even break his dick. On second thought I don't think Maesters now how to treat that so no dick breaking.

**Daenerys**

Early mornings were her favorite time of the day although it never seemed to be long enough before holding court and meeting with her advisors took over the majority of her day. Ser Barristan was walking beside her in one of the gardens adjacent to her chamber. She hasn’t had much time to herself or even to speak of anything outside of ruling and the politics involved. Today they were opening the first brothel to see if her idea would work before they opened more throughout the city below her. Besides that dream of the dead dragon in the cold she had been dreaming of a life where her father wasn’t murdered by the Kingslayer. Growing up with her mother and brothers. A dream where Viserys wasn’t weak and cruel, running around the Red Keep with her niece and nephew.

“Ser Barristan, you have been in my service for almost two years now and you have rarely spoke of my mother. Can you tell me what she was like?” She noticed the older knight tense up before relaxing. He walked over to a bench and she joined him.

“Queen Rhaella was a beautiful and kind woman. You look a lot like her, Your Grace. Her life however was filled with sorrow and tragedy.” sadness evident in Ser Barristan’s voice.

“Sorrow and tragedy?”

“She was ordered to marry your father but her heart belonged to another like I told you before. She gave birth to Prince Rhaegar outside of Summerhall as it burned to the ground along with most of House Targaryen. Many stillbirths and miscarriages occurred. King Aerys blamed your mother and accused her of infidelity. He had her wet nurses executed…”

“My father did that?” her voice feeling small

“Among other things, Your Grace. After Duskendale, where he was held prisoner for a year until I rescued him. Something I regret looking back...” Barristan suddenly went quiet before hastily spitting out “Apologies Your Grace. I beg forgiveness for speaking ill of King Aerys.”

“The words were already said and now I want you to elaborate on why you said them Ser.” she wanted to command it but it came out weak and childish.

“Once he was free your father...his mind...he changed. He became cruel towards others. Your mother suffered greatly. She was essentially a prisoner, she was not allowed near Prince Viserys. That was when he started using wildfire to burn men alive. Your Grace, I can see you are uncomfortable.”

‘ _ Lord Tyrion mentioned my family not being innocent’  _ biting her lip she found her resolve. “Please continue.”

“I know of your history with Drogo and the early days of your marriage. After your father would have men burned alive in the throne room and afterwards he would force himself on your mother.”

“He raped my mother?” her voice filled with sorrow and rage ‘ _ A monster! My father was a monster!’  _ “Why didn’t you stop him?”

Guilt and sadness filled the blue eyes that locked with hers “We were sworn to protect her from everyone but your father. Ser Jamie wanted to run King Aerys through his first night guarding the Queen’s Chamber but Ser Jonothor stopped him. The reason I rarely speak of Queen Rhaella is that it is too sad to speak of her.”

“Thank you Ser Barristan.” she looked down at her bare feet as she gently glided her soles against the soft grass “Was she a strong woman?”

“Your Grace, she was one of the strongest people I ever met. You resemble her in more than just looks.”

_______

“My Queen, my men just came back from their patrol of the harbor. We didn’t hear anything about any plans for any Harpy attacks. We randomly searched ships like you asked and we did find two ships with what appeared to be slaves below deck. We secured the ships and detained the crew.” the man across from her smirked. 

‘ _ I like that smirk but that smirk won’t make him my King. He has to know nothing beyond what is currently going on can ever happen.’  _ “Thank you Daario, I trust the men you detained were not treated harshly”

“When have I ever treated anyone harshly?” Daario leaned back into his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table as he twirled one of his stilettos in his hand.

“Do you need me to list them” She walked around the table as her fingertips brushed along the smooth wooden surface. “ I want you to pick fifty men that you trust and deploy them in groups of ten in the city. They will be living in the city which means they will find work and places to live. I want them to be my eyes and ears on what is going on. The leaders of each group will discreetly report to my council once a week on the days when no Meereenese are present.” Eyeing the door she made to leave the captain before turning her head “Seen this done for me Daario.”

“It would be my pleasure Daenerys. Shall I stop by tonight?”

“Maybe” and with that she walked out of the room as her Unsullied fell in step behind her.

  
  


**Asha**

“The Stark girl should be with her brother by now Theon” The hopeful Queen of the Iron islands said to her brother. ‘ _My poor foolish brother. I told him he couldn’t hold Winterfell. The Bastard of Bolton broke him mentally as well as physically. He will never father children’_ “We need to keep off The Kingsroad and find a village to steal some new clothes”

“Thank you Asha. Thank you for coming back for me” Theon’s voice was slowly coming back to him. “I had yet to thank you."

“Even though you are a fool, you are still my brother. After the first attempt I almost gave up on you but I need you to help me claim the Seastone Chair. You grew up in the North, are there any villages nearby?” said Asha as she scanned the horizon. She had brought forty men with her to rescue her brother and he insisted that Stark girl leave with him. They had lost a lot of time riding that far north but Theon insisted they stay with the Stark girl until they believed she was close enough to safely reach the wall. ‘ _ I don’t blame him. He may be a Greyjoy but he grew up a Stark. Despite his betrayal he needed to save her.’ _

“Half a day's ride there is a small village. It should be abandoned due to winter approaching”

____

Her brother was correct. The village was abandoned but the rotted bodies littering the ground told the group that they never had a chance to go south before winter came. Whoever killed the villagers had long been gone. Asha split her group as they went house to house looking for furs, boots or anything they could use to hide the fact they were Ironborn. 

Meeting back up outside the village Asha knew she was at a crossroads. They had lost close to twenty days in total.  _ ‘If I want to be their Queen I have to make hard decisions. Decisions that will put my people in danger and at times cost them their lives’  _ She looked her men in their eyes and she made her decision. “We need to make up for lost time. We shall make for The Kingsroad. We will ride hard and once we pass Longlake we will make due west. I estimate we can make up half of our time lost. We move off the road when we make camp.” Following her command they made their way towards The Kingsroad.”

“You will make a fine Queen of the Iron Islands, sister.” her brother told her as she rode up beside her. She saw something she never thought she would see again after she found him in that cage a year ago. She saw her brother smile.

  
  


**Jon**

His eyes opened and he saw the black flames all around him. ‘ _ Before I saw nothing but darkness and now I’m covered in flames. Did she lie to me? Was this some sort of trick? She burned my body, but I’m not burning. I feel the heat but it’s not touching my skin.’  _ He tried to sit up but it was difficult. ‘ _ How long was I dead for? Ser Allister was defending me, but why was he fighting for me? Ser Davos as well. It was supposed to be quick. She said only Stannis’ men would be involved but Olly, Marsh, Yarwyck among other brothers were involved. I need to get out of here.’  _ He tried wiggling his toes and felt them working. ‘ _ That’s a start’  _ Slowly his body responded to him.  _ ‘One, two, three!’  _ He used all his strength and pulled himself up and stumbled out of the flames and landed face first in the snow. Slowly climbing up to his hands and knees he heard a familiar voice yell him. 

“JON!”

He lifted his head and saw his sister running towards him with Ser Davos right behind her a cloak in hand. He tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out.

  
  


**Sansa**

“JON!” The sight of her brother falling out of the flames caused her to immediately start running as fast as she could to get to him. ‘ _ It worked!’  _ Ser Davos got to him before she did. Wrapping a cloak around his nude form. He looked like he was struggling for words.

“S-S-S-S-Sansa?” her brother croaked. A smile she welcomed crossed his lips. She threw her arms around him as she dropped to her knees. She started sobbing and she felt his arms wrap around her. His hands slowly stroked her hair before he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“You’re here! How did you get here? I thought...nevermind it doesn’t matter. You are safe now. I promise, you are safe now.” He gently brushed a tear running down her cheek. 

After what felt like a lifetime she helped Ser Davos pull Jon to his feet. “We need to get ya inside lad, you may have just fell out of a burning pyre but you are shivering. Let’s get ya warmed up and get some clothes on ya” The old knight said stating the obvious.

  
  


**Daenerys**

Daario had just left her chamber leaving her alone to her thoughts. ‘ _ What am I doing? I’m surrounded by those who love me and would die for me but I feel so alone in all of this. What was it that Tyrion said the day I met him? “A Targareyn alone in the world is a terrible thing” It is a terrible thing. My brother was weak. He wasn’t always that way.’  _ She got out of the bed and walked to the basin and wet a cloth and cleaned the remains of her captain’s seed from her thighs. Dany grabbed a candle and walked over and sat in front of her looking glass. She grabbed the brush on the table in front of her and pulled the comb through her hair. ‘ _ If my mother was alive, she would have brushed my hair. My life would have been so much easier if Rhaegar never ran off with the Stark woman. I would have grown up in the Red Keep surrounded by my family. Running around the gardens while Ser Barristan or Ser Arthur watched over me. I probably would have married Rhaegar’s son and eventually become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.’  _ Throwing a robe over nude body she walked out onto her balcony and gazed out over the sleeping city below her. She felt a slight pull from Drogon. ‘ _ I wouldn’t have my children. I wouldn’t have freed all these people. Missandei would still be in chains and my Unsullied would still be slaves. If I look back I am lost!  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to work tomorrow so my writing will slow down. Expect the next chapter out in three or four days We get Jon and Sansa and some time jumps. Sam and the gang arrive in Braavos and No One notices them.


	9. He Was A Painter And He Only Used Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning implied Jon and Val. Like the Daario and Dany pairing it will not be a focal point. Jon deserves to get some fucks in but it will be off screen. 
> 
> Sansa and Jon plot. Jon receives three visitors. Jon begins planning the war against the Bolton's. Harold Karstark rides north and he is not alone. Sansa gives Jon some advice and meets Littlefinger. The Night's Watch arrives in Braavos. Arya finds her brothers friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was inspired by Jamie in the show talking about squiring for Ser Barristan as a teenager. Also edited part of Jon and Sansa's conversation atop of the wall to add context to what Jon has been doing.

**Sansa**

She looked across the desk at her brother. He had been dead less than twenty minutes ago but now he was alive. She could feel Ghost curled up at her feet. “Jon, what happened? I have heard from others that dead men are north of the Wall, you fought them, brought the Wildlings through for protection and tried getting some of the Northern Houses to support Stannis.”

“Aye, all of that is true. All those stories Old Nan told us are true. The Night King is coming south with an army unheard of in thousands of years. Last I heard you were stuck in Winterfell and married to that beast.” her brother said. ‘ _He is so much like father.’_

“Theon helped save me.” Sansa noticed her brother's face contort. “He didn’t kill Bran and Rickon!”

“I know. Smalljon Umber told me that he has Rickon. He is safe and under his protection. Rickon told him that he split off from Bran. He was last seen traveling north with Lord Reed’s children, Hodor and his direwolf Summer. I have asked the Freefolk to look for him but have yet to hear anything back. Sansa, I am about to tell you something and you might think I am crazy but I swear by all the gods it is true.”

“After what I just saw with my own eyes, Jon, I would believe anything.” ‘ _You did just come back from the dead!’_

“When I was north of the Wall praying a few days past, I heard his voice talking to me in my head. He told me ‘Only through death shall I be free’ but I do not understand how he was talking to me. He said he would come back when the time is right. He is safe for now but I do not know where he is.”

Sansa took in what her brother just said. ‘ _Dead people returning to life, The Night King and his army and Bran talking through Weirwoods.’_ she gathered her thoughts and asked “What are we going to do now?”

“Kill our enemies. Unite the North under the Stark name once again. We will need to work together. I know we were not close growing up but we must stick together if we are to destroy those who would do harm to us.” he shifted in his seat and continued “How did you escape Kings Landing? I know it was hard down there so if you don’t want to give details I understand but who helped you escape? Do we have any friends south of the Neck that can help us? I have already started some plans before my death to take the North in Rickon's name but we will need more men to hold off the Lannisters and fight the Night King”

“Petyr Baelish” her brothers face not hiding his rage. “He also sold me to the Boltons”

“He sold you to the Bolton’s?” Jon said in a deep growl.

“Yes. He told me I could use Ramsey to take control of the North but Ramsey...he was a monster. Lord Baelish is Lord Protector of the Vale, after he killed my Aunt Lysa. He is a dangerous man but he has other people do the dirty work usually. I was scared and told the Lords of the Vale that he was protecting me but he did it to take power in the Vale.”

“He betrayed our father in King's Landing” anger evident in her brother's voice.

“What did he do?” her voice soft but laced with anger. ‘ _What else has he done?’_

“Janos Slynt was commander of the Gold Cloaks. Lord Tyrion sent him to the wall. The man loved to talk about our father’s death. How he held up his head for the crowd as they cheered on. Another favorite topic of his was how he along with Littlefinger betrayed father. Baelish told father that the Gold Cloaks would support him when he confronted Cersi and Joffrey in the Throne Room. Once father ordered Cersi arrested and Joffrey detained, the Gold Cloaks turned on fathers men and Baelish put a dagger to his throat. I believe the words he used were ‘I did tell you not to trust me’, Sansa I took Slynt’s head and I will take Littlefinger’s head.”

“He is in love with me or so he believes.” ‘ _Littlefinger will die for this. Jon may want to take his head but after all he has done to me I want to do it myself’_ Sansa reached over and grabbed her brother’s hand “Jon, I’m not the naive little girl anymore. Terrible things have happened to me. I’m not telling you this so you feel guilty but I want him dead as well. He is a smart man and will be difficult to trap.”

“Sansa, father would come back from the grave and kill me if I put you in danger.”

“Jon! Listen to me! I will always be in danger as long as the Boltons and Cersei live. You said we have to trust each other.”

**Jon**

Jon sat alone reflecting on the horrible tales his sister told him of her life in King’s Landing. The beatings and watching father die. Her forced marriage to Tyrion, although he was very kind to her and never laid with her. He was thankful that at least one person cared for her in that hell down south. He confessed his plan to free himself of his vows and how he had Melisandre convince some of Stannis’ men to quietly and quickly kill him then flee in the night. He had put his faith in her magic after hearing Bran’s words and tales of her power from Ser Davos. How desperate he was knowing with Stannis dead and the threat to the north. He needed to be free to march south without breaking his vows to save her and remove the Boltons. Something went wrong because some of his officers had joined in. How or why it happened differently from the plan would be lost to time. Melisandre sacrificed herself in his pyre and the four survivors of the mutiny refused to talk. Jon had them hung and once they were cut down he ordered their hands and feet shackled and tossed into the ice cells.

“Lord Commander” Satin interrupted him from the letter he was writing.

“I’m not Lord Commander anymore”

“Lord Snow, three riders are in the courtyard waiting to talk to you”

  
  


______

  
  


_Lords of The North and The Trident,_

_I, Robb Stark the First of my name, The King in the North and The Trident by royal decree do hereby disinherit my sister, Lady Sansa Lannister, from the line of succession. With my sister Princess Arya missing and presumed dead along with the deaths of my brothers Princes Brandon and Rickon Stark. I hereby release my brother Jon Snow, the natural son of my Lord Father Eddard Stark, from The Night’s Watch and name him Jon Stark. He is to raise more men and aid in taking back Winterfell from the Ironborn. In the event I die without issue, he will succeed me as Jon Stark, The Third of his name, The King in the North and The Trident. Below is my signature and signatures of witnesses to this Royal Decree._

_Signed_

_Robb Stark, The King in the North and the Trident_

_Catelyn Stark, Queen Mother_

_Jon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth_

_Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun_

_Galbert Glover, Lord of Deepwood Motte_

_Maege Mormont. Lady of Bear Island_

_Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard_

‘ _Robb’s handwriting was always better than mine but Rickon lives and Bran is in some unknown place’_ he finished reading his brother's will and looked at the faces across the table. “Thank you Lord Glover, Lord Reed and Lady Mormont for bringing my brother's final official words to me. I must make you all aware that my brothers Bran and Rickon escaped Winterfell.”

Lord Galbert Glover perked up “Do you know where they are?”

“Rickon is under guard at Last Hearth and Bran was last seen riding north with your two children Lord Reed?” Jon locked eyes with the small man with eerie green eyes and light brown hair starting to go gray.

“I know your grace. Bran has a role to play in this War for the Dawn.” Lord Reed’s voice was low but firm.

“Bran is king, not me, my brother’s will made that clear I would only be king if he left no heir. Rickon is alive as well. I will fight the Bolton’s and the enemies of the North but I can not be king.”

Lord Glover spoke up “That is true but Rickon is just a boy, the North needs a man to lead them through the winter. I was there when this will was discussed Your Grace and King Robb wanted you to succeed him and rule his kingdom if he and his unborn child died.”

“What about Bran? He comes before Rickon and is four and ten?” Jon replied in obvious discomfort

“Bran’s destiny is to become the last Three Eyed Raven, he can not be king anymore.” Howland’s reply was cryptic “Bran spoke to you Jon. He is north of the wall and safe but will not return until the time is right. You were born to lead Jon and The North and Riverlands need you. When the real war comes all of Westeros must be ready”

Jon erupted in anger “NORTH OF THE WALL”

“The Knight King can not harm him. He can not reach him. He talked to me, just like he did with you. He told me when I was to depart from the Neck.”

“Trust Lord Reed and what he says. We have a war against the Bolton’s to plan.” Lady Mormont finally spoke.

Calming himself down Jon stood up. “We need to end this war quickly. As you have seen I brought the Freefolk south of the wall and their presence will unite the North against me” Jon let a slight smile pass over himself before continuing on “Lord Umber is currently marching south with nine hundred men and Rickon to hand him over to the Botltons.”

“ARE YOU MAD BOY!” Galbert leaped over the table as Lady Mormont and Lord Reed restrained him.

Lowering his voice to a whisper “Keep that anger Lord Glover. No one besides trusted Umber men have seen Rickon since he was three year old. Some auburn haired Ironborn simple minded mute of the same age is actually being handed over. The real Rickon is under heavy guard at Last Hearth. Lord Glover, I need you to make haste back to Deepwood Motte and do your best to avoid being seen. Westeros believes you are dead and it needs to remain that way for now but first you will send a raven to your brother Robbet. If he finds any Ironborn in the Wolfswood he is to aid them in returning to Pyke. Theon was a traitor but he aided my sister’s escape along with his sister Asha. Once you get home, have your brother call all your banners and be ready to answer Roose's call. When Lord Umber hands over Rickon he will do so because I let the Wildlings south of the Wall. I need Roose completely sure of victory so he will march his army to meet mine.”

  
  


Lady Mormont looked over to Jon and asked “What is my role in this? Bear Island does not have many fighting men left.”

“Your daughter Lady Lyanna denied Stannis aid and remained loyal to a Stark as King in the North. When Ramsey attacked Ser Rodrick’s army outside of Winterfell. Roughly seventy men were able to escape and made their way to Bear Island. Once I found out Rickon and Bran were still alive I asked her for fighting men. Currently those survivors are making their way to Castle Black. They should arrive any day now. I am giving you command of those men. Lord Karstark resents my brother for taking his father’s head. He will not side with me. He will march his men to Winterfell. Take your men and raid his camps, burn tents, focus on killing horses, then retreat. Use your best judgment on when and where you attack. If Karstark decides to march north then let me know. He will not enjoy what is waiting for him” ‘ _Tormund’s news that 4000 more Freefolk and seven giants passing through The Shadow Tower will certainly be more than helpful if Karstark comes to me’_ Seeing the Lady of Bear Island give a sly smile calmed Jon’s nerves. ‘ _This should work but if it doesn’t then I will do everything I can to kill the Bolton Bastard before I go.’_

“Lord Reed your role might end up being the most important” Jon saw the smaller graying man give him a nod.

_______

  
  


Harold Karstark decided to ride north. Jon received the news while reading a letter from Lord Manderly. He was bringing 2000 horse to meet what he believed to be 5000 wildlings, mostly women and children. That proved to be a fatal mistake for the Lord of Karhold. Lord Umber had bolstered the former Lord Commander forces with three hundred infantry and two hundred archers. Convincing the Umber men to dress as Freefolk had been difficult but when he brought out the four wights into Castle Black’s training yard they quickly fell in line. The eight giants did not hurt Jon’s cause either. Thanks to Lady Maege’s hit and run tactics, Harold Karstark lined up roughly 1800 men on horseback against roughly 2000 Freefolk and Umber men on foot five lines deep with two hundred archers on each flank. He brought no archers and none of his scouts returned. When planning the battle, Ser Davos who had become his right hand man along with Tormund suggested using a rope to knock most of the Karstark men off their horses and cause chaos. Unlike most bastards Jon had received the same martial education as his true born brother and Heir to Winterfell. He learned how to plan and orchestrate complex battle plans and troop movements. The man across from him on the battlefield was a first born son but he was left behind when Robb marched south for a reason. He would not need to put much of his training to use today.

Jon a few paces behind the last line sat upon his horse and watched Karstark order a full attack. ‘ _He left himself no reserve force. Just him and a handful of guards. He doesn’t even see or hear Lady Mormont riding down on him from both sides and the rear._ His men held firm, pikes at the ready. He could see the enemy horse fall into the pits that Karstark failed to account for. Men thrown head over heels off their steeds. Arrows loosed at will, felling more men ‘ _Almost there...almost there.’_ He blew his horn and the thick rope sprang up out of the snow anchored by four giants on each side. The rope gave way just a foot or two throwing men and horse alike. He blew the horn a second time and his men moved into position to encircle the Karstark men. Jon joined the battle, slashing his father’s former bannermen, atop his horse. They were not surrendering ‘ _If they want to die to a man so be it but we could use them in the wars to come’_ A spear took his horse through the throat. Picking himself up enraged, ‘ _Already died once, can’t come back a second time.’_ Man after man fell to Longclaw, he was a painter and he only used red.

_______

  
  


“Lord Harold Karstark! I Jon of House Stark sentence you to die” Jon painted his final stroke of the day. 

Sansa gave him a nod as he walked over to her. “I wish you haven’t watched that Sansa”

“He betrayed our House and I needed to see his punishment but anyway I received a raven. Let’s talk somewhere privately.” she looked over at Ser Davos “You can join us as well.”

Even though he told his former sworn brothers that he wasn’t in the Watch anymore they still referred to him as Lord Commander and insisted he keep his quarters. He led the way there with Sansa and Ghost attached at her hip, and Ser Davos in tow.

Everyone took their usual seats when they had these meetings and Sansa spoke “Littlefinger sent me a raven. He wants to meet with me in Molestown in two days. I will take Brienne, Podrick and Ghost with me.”

“ I don’t know..”

“Jon listen to me. He will not hurt me. He thinks he loves me and wants to use me to help him gain power. I will use that to our advantage. He will send men north to help me become Queen in the North” Sansa laughing and she the last few words. “He thinks he knows me but he doesn’t know me at all anymore. We are a pack Jon. I need you to trust me.”

“Lad, I know you want to protect your sister but our plan requires the Vale knights to ride north. Specifically Littlefinger to ride north as well. He thrives on chaos so let him try to play you two against each other. The honorable son and the naive daughter of Ned Stark!” The normally serious Ser Davos couldn’t help but smile.

  
  


**Sansa**

  
  
  


Jon thought he was being discreet by hiding this from everyone. He had finally brought her to the top of the Wall and in their privacy she finally decided to speak to him about it. “How long have you been laying with her?”

“Who” came the reply

“The blonde Freefolk woman Val, I know Jon that you have been laying with her occasionally.” ‘ _We need to work on your lying_ ’ She hated even discussing suchs things after her experiences with Ramsey

“Only a few times. Before I died I was under so much stress. I was scared for you and tried to get the North to support Stannis in taking Winterfell. All of my decisions were being questioned by my men. I took out a loan with the Iron Bank so I could feed the Watch throughout winter and that did nothing but cause me trouble. I didn't understand why making sure everyone was fed upset the officers so much. Maybe I should have talked to them before but I would have made the same decision. Then letting the Freefolk south turned half my men against me. Enemies to the south and the north, even enemies in Castle Black. I know I made the right choices but no matter what I did someone would get upset. It was only supposed to be Stannis' men attacking me, quick and quiet, but when my own men were there...Olly one of my own steward's put the dagger I had made for him through my heart. Now we have to fight our own countrymen to take back our home. I've been stressed and I can't get the anger of my own men helping kill me out of my head. I've known Val for a while and I needed someone.” he seemed as uncomfortable as her.

“Look Jon, I am not judging you. I am happy for you but you need to be careful. I think I am the only one who knows. Your secret is safe with me. I just don’t want the North to use it against you...against us. The Umber men have come around but thousands of years of hatred does not just vanish overnight. You do not need to make decisions all on your own anymore. I am on your side and Ser Davos as well. I have a good feeling about that man. He respects you a great deal. ”

“I know and thank you for everything. Lord Reed should be back at Greywater Watch. I sent the Raven with the Vale Lords name in Baelish’s pocket to him. The more of them he brings up the Neck the easier this will be.” here brother said as he starred north. “I am still not sure about you meeting with him but we have to trust each other.”

“It’s getting cold. I’m ready to head back down. I have a few surprises for you Jon.” Sansa followed her brother into the lift. Taking the long trip down in silence. ‘ _He is a Stark and it’s time he started dressing like one.’_ Reaching her brother's solar she saw Davos waiting there with a chest. “I had these made for you. You are Jon Stark now and you need to start wearing something other than black”

“It was always my color.” Jon japed.

“Not anymore” she opened the chest and pulled out the brown leather Stark armor she had made for him. “I tried to get the design as close to fathers that I could. I had three sets made and this I made myself.” She pulled out the massive fur cloak. Taking in Jon’s look of surprise and she caught him biting his lip to hide the quivering.”

Jon engulfed her in a tight hug and whispered “Thank you” into her ear. He pulled back and took the cloak from her and held it up in front of him. “Jon Stark...it will take some time getting used to hearing that name.”

“You were always a Stark, Jon, some of us were too childish to realize at the time.” and she meant every word she said.

______

“Rickon is as good as dead and they will name Jon their king, just because he is a man” Sansa hated being in this man’s presence but it was necessary.

“I did not know what kind of monster I was sending you to dear Sansa.” The man was too close. ‘ _Relax, I need to tolerate this for my family’_

“I trusted you to protect me. You said you would always protect me Petyr. I want my home back but it will never be mine if Jon doesn’t defeat the Boltons. He will be the hero if he wins and they will follow him. I will be married off again...and if he loses I will be back to being Ramsey’s.” ‘ _I will never be taken alive if Jon fails.’_

“Lord Arryn wants to help you my sweet Sansa” Baelish took another step closer “I want to help you.”

“Jon doesn’t know I am here. He thinks because I am a woman, I have no place other than marrying some lord and fathering children.” Baelish’s hand cupped her left cheek “He believes that Cersi will just let him overthrow the Bolton’s and leave the north alone. He is too much like my father.” ‘ _Forgive me father’_

“If your bastard brother should win the battle but fall during it, what would happen?”

“I would be Queen in the North” ‘ _Jon won’t fall. He mustn't’_

“A queen needs a king” Baelish’s voice barely giving away his desire.

“That she does My Lord” ‘ _Your death will not be quick Lord Baelish’_

  
  


**Sam**

They had been at sea for close to a month. Edd’s cousin Jon told them earlier they were roughly two out from reaching Braavos. Sam’s clothes were looser on his body. Three crewmen had fallen overboard when a storm smashed their ship, so the sworn brothers had taken up helping around the ship. Sam had even taken to sparring with Grenn and Edd. He was still shite with a sword but he had been able to get the basic’s down. Also he wasn’t able to sneak more food like he did at Castle Black. Overall Sam felt better physically than he had since he was a young boy growing up at Hornhill.

Aemon had fallen ill after the storm but Sam and Gilly had taken to caring for him and the old Maester had started gaining his strength back. Sam had taken to sharing his bed with the woman he had grown to love.

Standing on the deck the tall muscular Grenn stood across from him, sword in hand. “Ready Sam?”

“Let’s get on with it” came the reply.

“You know Sam, if you keep dropping weight eventually your speed and stamina will increase. If you can keep your strength, well you could be a competent sword.” Grenn slashed down lazily with his sword.

Sam blocked the blow, stepping to the right he saw another swipe coming from the side, faster than before. His sword raised just in time to catch it. He pushed forward stabbing out towards his opponent. His grip on the blade tight as Grenn sidestepped the stab and brought the flat end of his sword into Sam’s ribs. “Dead”

“Want to go again? I remember when you couldn’t even lift a sword and now you even went on the attack.” Grenn’s smile wide on his face.

“I have another hour before I’m supposed to take my shift.”

_________

Sam was helping Aemon walk down the ramp as they finally stepped foot on Braavosi soil. The captain told them it would be three days before they would leave for Dragon’s Bay and the crown jewel the ancient City of Meereen. Edd, Pyp and Grenn unloaded their belongings because Jon, the captain, told them he couldn’t ensure they wouldn’t be stolen. 

“Aren’t many carriages in this part of Braavos but my first mate was able to flag one down. I would suggest staying close to this port. The inns are fair and the food decent

It didn’t take long for them to find a place to stay. Jon had given them a decent amount of gold for their journey. A single dragon paid for their entire stay and three meals a day.

Gilly helped Aemon get settled in his room as Sam set the chest the Maester brought with him into the room. “You are looking a lot better today, Maester Aemon.” 

“I feel alot better too, Sam. I was a boy of two and ten the last time I was in Braavos. It smells the same and feels the same too.” Aemon sat up in his bed. Sam could tell he was reflecting on his memories of the last time he was here.

  
  


**Arya**

She had been working at the Inn for a fortnight in her quest to be No One. She couldn’t let go on her name, Arya Stark of Winterfell. She had killed Meryn Trant, another on her list, she was blinded for that crime. It took her time to earn her site back. She had been sent back out into the city to live as Sara, an orphan. She took the job as a serving wench, enduring the gropes and lustful eyes of drunk sailors in the common room.

She watched the group of five men, a woman and a child no older than two enter and pay for their stay. ‘ _Brothers of The Night’s Watch. They have to know Jon!’_ Try as she may she could never forget her family especially her favorite sibling, Jon.

The fat one and the woman with a child had sat at one of the tables. ‘ _They look like a family. He swore to take no wife and father no children. He is an oathbreaker. All of them have deserted.’_ Walking over to the couple she took their order, all their meals had already been paid for. She noticed the fat man staring at her. Once she brought back their order, she noticed again he was staring at her again. ‘ _What is he looking at?’_

“It’s not polite to stare mi’lord”

“I-I’m sorry it’s just that you look familiar to me.” The fat man replied.

“I doubt we have met before mi’lord. I noticed the other men in your party are all dressed in black.” She replied knowing they were men of The Watch.

“We are from The Night’s Watch. Lord Commander Jon Snow sent us to escort the older man to Oldtown.” The fat man said with knowing eyes that bore into hers. The woman next to him had yet to speak a word. The fat man lowered his voice. “You look a lot like him. Grey eyes, long face, dark brown hair. He always talked about his wild little sister, how she loved to play with swords. He gave her a sword before he left Winterfell.”

“Needle” the reply came out before she could stop it.

The fat man suddenly looked sad and said “If you would like to join us upstairs when you are done working. I can tell you about Jon.”

_______

She knew the rooms they were staying in. She had watched them their entire stay. She knocked on the door and the young woman with them opened the door and let her in. She saw the old man in black with the Maester chain around his neck sitting in a chair. ‘ _He’s blind’_ Sitting around him were the rest of the group.

“Everyone, this is Jon’s sister Arya.” The fat man said. She saw the solem looks on all their faces except the baby who was giggling in his mother’s arm. ‘ _Something isn’t right’_

“Take a seat dear girl” the old man’s voice was filled with sadness. She took the seat beside the old man. He reached out for her hands which she gladly gave him. “I am so sorry to have to tell you this young Arya but your brother Jon is dead.”

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first battle scene I have ever wrote. It was more like a skirmish but I wanted to show the difference between Jon's battle planning and cunning against a fool like Karstark. I added Sansa thoughts during his conversation with Littlefinger because I wanted to make it 100% that she is aligned with Jon and they will be plotting together. Book Baelish is smarter than the show version but I am using show Baelish to help show how well Sansa and Jon work together. Also adding the minor Jon and Val tag. Like the Dany and Daario pairing it will be minor and only mentioned when it needs to be. Jon's death even if he planned it himself has changed him and Jon deserves to bust a nut. Sam is losing weight but no he will not end up being some amazing fighter but he will competent with a sword eventually. Maybe Barristan or Jorah can help him out? Arya's thoughts of Sam and gang being deserters is a natural reaction she would have being the daughter of Eddard Stark. Seeing brothers outside of Westeros is extremely rare. Sam and Gilly looking like a couple didn't help either.


	10. Thank You Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Dany talk about a difficult choice. Dany and Missandei talk about a dream. Sam finds a former Hand of the King in Meereen. Dany and Aemon finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went with a time jump because I could write weekly details of problems in Meereen or the days Sam, Ameon and co spend on a ship but I wanted to pick up the pace a bit and start the process of Dany securing her rule, getting her dragons under control and moving west. So her and Jon can come face to face.

**Tyrion**

  
  


He couldn’t remember if he had been in Meereen for seven or eight moons. Tyrion was finally acclimating to the heat of the ancient slave city. Queen Daenerys was making progress in getting the massive city fully under control. Her plan to have some of her sell swords live in the city discreetly had curbed some violence but it still wasn’t enough. An old friend of her brother, Jon Connigton, had entered her service. It took awhile before the former Hand of the King didn’t want to strangle the dwarf. ‘ _ She won’t head west until she is sure her people can survive without her. I guess her delay in making for Westeros has an upside. My cunt sister can continue to fail in her rule. It will make the Lords and smallfolk alike amicable to her rule.’  _ Daenerys had some missteps of course and he was currently helping deal with one. Ser Barristan had been seriously wounded in an ambush along with the leader of the Unsullied,Greyworm. Thirty three Sons of the Harpy had been slain during the skirmish. She usually rarely needed to be given the answer, in truth she needed reassurance that she was making the correct choice. So here he sat in the garden that was attached to a receiving room with the young Targaryen Queen.

“Your Grace when Lord Connigton suggested you summon all the former masters I agreed. When he suggested you take first born sons as hostages I agreed because that is the correct move. If you take hostages though and the masters act up you have to” he couldn’t finish before she cut in.

“I will not execute an innocent person Tyrion. I will not be a butcher.” the Queen sounded defeated as she looked down at her bare feet.

“I do admit that some of those sons could be innocent and their families as well but they called your bluff. Now, anything you say will not be taken seriously. The Harpies are killing innocent people in the streets. They are killing slaves that you freed. They targeted Selmy, your Lord Commander of your Queen’s Guard. A man you will need eventually when you leave Meereen.” Tyrion replied. He looked over at his queen and saw a few tears falling down her cheek. ‘ _ I forget she is still a young girl who just had her twentieth name day’ _

“I just can’t do it. I know I should but I can’t. I know it makes me weak but I want to show them a better life.” she whispered. She quickly brushed away her tears. “Not just the freedmen but the former masters as well.”

“It doesn’t make you weak. It makes you a person. A queen with a good heart but that good heart will continue to be used against you.” he stood up and took a few paces before looking back at the young woman before him. “Your Grace, your House Words are fire and blood.”

“I know that. What is your point Lord Tyrion.”

“Your ancestors had to follow those words during the conquest but overall it was relatively bloodless. Just the threat of it made kings bend the knee. The most famous was Torrhen Stark who laid his crown at The Conqueror's feet on the banks of The Trident.” 

“I understand what you are saying but I must think about this. I can not make this decision lightly.” With that the Queen stood up and started making her way back and her guard of Unsullied followed.

  
  


**Daenerys**

‘ _ Lord Tyrion has given me much to think about. It is the right thing to do but can I live with myself if I execute someone who may be innocent? Some of them are over thirty name days old but most of them are children. I will not execute children’  _ Daenerys paced back and forth in her chambers. Sleep had avoided her as it had for most of the past week. One of her Dothraki handmaids had given her a drink to help bring on sleep but she had yet to take it. ‘ _ They tried to kill Ser Barristan. What would I do if they had succeeded?’  _ She paced and paced. She stood on her balcony and looked out hoping Drogon could be seen. He was the wildest and most aggressive of her children. The other two were still locked away. ‘ _ What kind of mother am I?’  _ She walked over to her bed and finally drank the odd smelling drink and finally laid down.

Her thighs were on fire as she grinded her hips against the body below her. Her cunt burned as if it was the Fourteen Flames made flesh. The man below her filled her completely, more than any man she ever had. The fire in her gut warming her core and her release came crashing down in wave after wave of fiery bliss. Biting her lip so hard she could feel the blood rolling down her chin. She dug her nails in the man’s chest and she rode for another release, his blood pooling around her fingers. She couldn’t stop. She was close as the warming feeling engulfed her cunt once more. She could feel herself constrict against his hardness as she threw her back. His seed was like fire as it filled her. Her head hung low as she caught her breath. Eyes opening to her horror, her lover below her was dead. Dozens of red and crooked scars covered his chest and stomach. 

Dany shot out of bed tripping over her feet and knocking over the wine next to her bed. ‘ _ A dream. It was a dream but it felt so real.’  _ Her hands went down to her folds, she was wet with desire. ‘ _ I’ve never had a dream like that before. Those wounds were fatal but I felt his seed.’  _

Her door flew open, Missandei rushing in. “Your grace, are you alright? It sounded like you fell.”

Dany felt her friend cover her with a robe as she waved off the guards who left out the way they came. “I’m fine. I just tripped over my feet.” Slowly she stood up and winced. “I may have had one too many cups of wine last night.”

“Do I need to regulate your wine intake, Your Grace?” the woman from Naath giggled.

“You just might have to Missy” Dany said as she walked over and sat at the table in the corner of the room and bid her friend to sit next to her. “I had a dream.”

Sitting down her friend replied “A dream. Was it that shadow lover coming back to you now that Daario doesn’t warm your bed… I’m sorry your grace I spoke out of turn.” 

“What have I told you before? Outside of court and official duties we are friends and should speak to each other plainly. I may be queen but I still need friends to confide in.” Dany’s face broke out in a grin when she saw Missandei give a shy smile. “I can’t talk to Ser Barristan about these things much less Lord Connington or gods forbid Lord Tyrion” Dany giggled.

“So did he return to you...Daenerys?” her friend slightly hesitating before continuing with discarding her Queen’s appropriate address.

She contemplated before answering “I don’t think so. It felt more intense and when I opened my eyes...he had these.” she sighed before continuing “ He had dozens of horrible stab wounds all over his stomach and chest. Wounds no man could have survived. One right in the heart. Some looked fatal by themselves not counting the total number of wounds .”

Missandei appeared to be deep in thought. “You told me of dreams that have come true but I think this might not be one of those dreams. It is impossible for someone to have the wounds you described and survive.”

Deciding on changing the subject Dany asked her friend “How is teaching the Unsullied the common tongue of Westeros coming along?”

“Grey Worm is the most advanced. A few of the other officers are progressing well. I decided to focus on them before moving on to the sergeants. I have also been teaching Ser Jorah some Valyrian to help him communicate with the Unsullied.” Missandei answered

“Ser Jorah has been doing alot around the city. Lord Connington said he has really stepped up helping training the freedman. With Ser Barristan recovering I will need him to continue training them. Do you think it is time to allow him to move back into his old chambers?” Dany sighed ‘ _ I miss him. He has been with me since the start. He saved my life from the Usurpers assassin.’ _

“I believe he has earned it. Like you told me after you banished him that he has saved you multiple times. He made a mistake but stopped spying once he saw who you really are Daenerys.” her friend said with a smile.

  
  


**Sam**

Sam was tired of being on a ship. What had first been an adventure had turned into a test of endurance for himself and his brothers of The Night's watch. Aemon seemed to be having the time of life. Aemon had rarely spoken of his life before the watch but most dinners were filled with tales of his childhood growing on Dragonstone. Everyone was enthralled with his stories of sneaking around the tunnels under the Red Keep as he hid from his lessons or stories about hiding from his siblings before jumping out and scaring them.

Storytime from the old Maester aside the sworn brothers were getting on each other’s nerves. Unlike the stories of Maester Aemon’s youth this wasn’t Dragonstone or the Red Keep, there were no places to hide unless you wanted to be in your room all day. Spending a lot of time in his room resulted in Gilly getting with child.

The summer blacks of The Watch had become unbearable. They had bought some brown leather breeches off the crew. Having only gold dragons they overpaid for what they got but they put comfort over being fiscally responsible. A quick stop in Tyrosh netted them some white silk shirts. A two day holdover in Volantis was an interesting affair. A red witch spoke to them of the Return of the Promised Prince. Maester Aemon corrected her and said it could also be a Princess. Now as they prepared to dock in Meereen they donned the summer blacks. As uncomfortable it may be with the heat they couldn’t show up saying they were sworn brothers and not be in black. Maester Aemon, free of his vows, switched his blacks for his gray Maester’s robe.

The group stepped off the boat and took in the sights. Goods were being loaded and unloaded as Sam recognized parts of various bastard Valryian as well as others he couldn’t pick up. Sam saw the Great Pyramid in the center of the city. ‘ _ I don’t see any dragons.’  _ He was the only one of their crew that could even speak enough Valyrian to attempt to communicate. “Pyp, come with me. We need to find out if we can get a carriage for our belongings and Aemon.” Pyp nodded in reply and followed Sam.

With swords on their hip it didn’t take long before a group of what Sam recognized as Unsullied approached them. Spears at the ready their Valyrian so fast and the accent made it difficult to understand. “We are friends? Do you speak the common tongue of Westeros?”

“What are brothers of the Night’s Watch doing here?” a voice shouted out. 

Sam looked over to his right and saw the man who shouted out. He was a tall, well built older man, with Red hair slightly graying at the temples. Beside the man was another Unsullied soldier. Slender with brown skin and a face that betrayed no emotion. “Grey Worm have your men lower their spears. These are Westerosi. I will handle this.” The brown skinned man was obviously one of their leaders. He barked something fast and the Unsullied departed. “What are two brothers of the Night’s Watch doing here?”

Sam spoke up. “I am Samwell Tarly” the redhead eyes widened slightly. “We are here to see Queen Daenerys. We are on orders from the Lord Commander. May I ask who you are? You carry yourself like a Lord.” 

“I’m no Lord, not anymore anyway, the name’s Jon Connington. I am in the Queen’s service. The man next to me is Grey Worm, the commander of the Unsullied.”

“Could you follow me please. We have someone very important to the Queen.” Sam replied.

Sam led them back to his companions. “Lord Connington, allow me to introduce you to my friends, Pyp who you have already met, Grenn, and Eddison of House Tollet, Gilly, her son, and Maester Aemon of House Targaryen”

Connington’s eyes went wide with shock. “Grey Worm, this man is family to the Queen, we need two carriages and an escort of two hundred men.”

“It will be done” came the reply in the common tongue. It was a bit broken but Sam was shocked that an Unsullied could speak the common tongue.

  
  


**Daenerys**

“Prepare a dozen guest rooms now.” ‘ _ My uncle is here in Meereen but how? Tyrion said Lord Snow couldn’t release him of his vows. “ _ My Uncle will be in the chamber across from me. Anything he needs, he will get. Treat him like you would treat me.” Her voice speaking as quickly as possible. “Blue Gnat”

The Unsullied Captain snapped to attention “My Queen?”

“You will be my uncle’s personal guard. He may have guards with him but I also want four of your men with him. He is very old and will need to be carried up and down the stairs.”

“This one will obey” With a salute Blue Gnat went to carry out his orders

“Your Grace, why is everyone running around” the Imp’s voice breaking the moment of silence.

Fighting up a huge grin she replied “It appears that my Uncle Aemon is in Meereen and currently being escorted here. I am not sure how many people are in his party. Missandei, should I meet them at the entrance or the main dinning chamber or”

“The Library, Maester Aemon loved spending time in the library.” Tyrion cut in. “Apologies for interrupting but he will feel at home there.” Tyrion walked off whistling a tune.

Time felt like a crawl as she waited in the Library. She wore a neck high dark blue silk dress with a crimson sash around her waist. Her hair in a single loose braid. A more conservative look but knowing Westeroi were not as open as Essoi, she wanted to give a good impression. A knock and the door opened.

“Your Grace, Your Uncle and his companions” Connington said with a nod.

Entering the room she saw a tall muscular man sporting a close cropped beard, with a shorter lean man clean shaven beside with ears that jutted out of his head. Following them was a heavyset somewhat stocky man and on his arm was an old man hunched over in a gray robe and a long chain around his neck. Entering last was a man of average height, long scraggly brown hair sporting a beard thinner than his friend. ‘ _ I can’t believe this. He is here. I’m not alone anymore’ _

“Where is my dear niece?” her uncle called out. As the stocky man walked him over to her.

“I’m here Uncle Aemon” she could see that his eyes clouded over and white. ‘ _ He is blind’ _

His long boney fingers reached up feeling the features of her face. ‘ _ He is looking with his hands’ _

“Daenerys, you are beautiful my dear. I can’t believe I am here. I feared I would not live long enough to meet you.”

Dany couldn’t stop smiling. “Thank you Uncle Aemon” She helped him along with the stocky man find his seat.

“Samwell, please introduce everyone” he uncle tapped on Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m Sam, and that is Grenn, Edd and Pyp. My friend Gilly and her son came with us. They went to their chamber. Thank you again for having us, Your Grace. We will let you catch up with Maester Aemon.” Sam turned to leave before turning back around. “Your Grace, Lord Commander Snow told me to give these to you.” She could hear the sadness in his voice as he handed over two scrolls sealed with the black wax of The Night’s Watch. They all took a bow and left.

Dany took a seat directly across from the man she believed she would never get to meet. ‘ _ I will have to send Lord Snow a letter thanking him for sending my uncle here to me.’ “ _ After Viserys died I thought I was the last of our house. When Lord Tyrion told me you were at the Wall I was so happy to find out about you.”

  
  


**Aemon**

He heard the happiness in her young voice. He reached out and grabbed her small hands and gave a weak squeeze. “I have been following news of your whereabouts as tales spread about you bringing the dragon's back. Daenerys my dear, you have done something our family has been trying to do for years since the last dragons faded into history. I just wish I were a young man again so I could be of more help to you. How are the dragons? I did not hear them flying overhead.”

His niece sighed “I do not know how to control them, Uncle Aemon, Drogon is the biggest and I do not know where he is. Sometimes I can feel him but he burned a child before flying off and I had to lock up the other two. I named them Viserion and Rhaegal, after my brothers.”

“Do you know that it was your dragon that killed the child?”

“I saw the bones. The father brought them to me.” Dany replied

“With your dragons gone or locked up, Meereen has become difficult to fully control. Lord Connington told me of these Sons of the Harpy that have been plaguing your rule. You have taken steps in the right direction but locking your remaining dragons up was a mistake my dear.”

“So I should release them. Do you think that will cause more problems?” he could hear and feel the concern in her voice.

“You are Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, you brought dragons back into this world. They are your greatest strength in securing your rule and for when you decide to go west. I have brought all the books I have about dragons. I will help you as best as I can to help you control your dragons. Dragons are the solution to your problem.” Aemon answered.

“As soon as I solve one problem it seems like another problem arises.” the irritation in Dany’s voice unhidden.

“A story as old as time itself. All you can do is handle what you can before moving on to the next one. A huge weight has been placed on your shoulders but I have faith that you will endure it and become the Queen everyone needs.” He reassured her.

“Just the fact that you are here with me now has helped.” she sighed “Our house will end with us though.”

“You are young. As Queen any man you marry will be below your station and will bear our name.”

He could hear her sniffle and felt her pull her right hand out of his. “I can not have children. Our family will die with me. If only our family never fell. If Rhaegar emerged victorious against the Usurper. If only his children had survived...I am sorry uncle it’s just been difficult trying to restore our house when I know it will not continue after me.”

Aemon felt her sadness for the downfall of House Targaryen. He thought of his namesake he left behind at Castle Black. ‘ _ Telling her will only add to her sadness. I will bear the weight of Aemon’s death alone.’  _ “Daenerys, who told you that you couldn’t have children?”

She explained how her husband had been wounded, the witch who lied to her, killed her son and cursed her. He tried to reassure her but she was adamant about it. He did not push the issue. They spent the rest of the day with Aemon telling her stories of his childhood. Fighting and playing with his siblings, his mother and how wonderful she was. He listened to her story, he had only known parts of it and his heart broke as she filled in the missing pieces. Her friend Missaendi brought in a light dinner for them. Aemon had been fighting off the sleep before Daenerys invited him to break her fast with him. 

“I must thank Lord Commander Snow for giving me this wonderful gift...what’s wrong Uncle Aemon?”

They had been making their way to the upper floor where their chambers were, when she brought up Jon. “I’m afraid that is not possible.” he could feel the tears trailing down his cheek “We received a raven at Eastwatch informing us that Lord Commander Snow was killed in a mutiny.”

  
  


**Daenerys**

She hugged her uncle goodnight before walking into her chamber. She waived off Missandei and went and sat down at her desk. ‘ _ Jon Snow is dead. That man who told me outrageous stories and practically ordered me to fight these made up demons. His family killed mine but Uncle Aemon was crying when he told me he was dead.’ _

Remembering the two letters the man named Sam gave her. She opened the first one and read it. It was the official decree stating due to advanced age and with unanimous consent that Lord Snow had released her uncle from his vows. She opened the second on and began to read.

_ Queen Daenerys, _

_ I know you did not reply to my previous letter with favorable words towards me. If I offended you I sincerely apologize for it was not my intent. I did not release Maester Aemon from his vows to gain your favor nor do I expect anything in return. I released him because I care for him deeply. His counsel has been invaluable to me when I had to make impossible choices. I never knew my mother, much less her father, and my grandfather Rickard Stark died in King's Landing. Aemon is the closest thing I have had to a grandfather. He saved my life more than once and I could not bare to see him spend the twilight of his life in the cold as enemies close in from the south and beyond the wall. As you have noticed he is blind but his mind is razor sharp. I hope he can help you as much as he has helped me. _

_ I picked Sam, Grenn, Edd and Pyp to escort your uncle because they are the only ones in the Watch that I trust with my life and I know they would not fail me. I know you do not believe me about what is beyond the wall but the longer they stay in Meereen the safer they will be. If you will allow them to stay then would you please tell them I have commanded them to stay. If you do not want them in your city then they will continue on with the false orders I gave them upon their departure from Castle Black. _

  
  
  


_ Jon Snow _

_ 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch _

She read the letter again, trying to absorb the words on the paper. ‘ _ Tyrion said he would pay a steep price if he released my uncle. He sent the only men he could trust to protect my uncle. The threats to the north must be wildings, not the ice monsters but the threat to the south? Did his own men kill him because he released my uncle? I will ask about this tomorrow.’  _ She rolled both scrolls up and put them in the box on her desk.

Dany walked over to her bed and slid out her dress and laid down. Her thoughts racing all over from the problems down in the city, the surprise of her uncle coming to her. She thought most of all of the letters from Jon Snow. The name used to make her angry and it still did but now she felt some sadness that the man who sent her uncle to her was dead. “Thank you Jon Snow” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington is in this story. Young Griff aka fAgeon is not. Jon Con heard tales of Dany and decided to seek her out. Tyrion and Barristan vouched for him. Dany and Aemon will have more conversations going forward. Aemon had considered telling her the truth about Jon but seeing her sadness and weight of the loss of her family he opted against it. In his mind if her told her that Jon was actually a Targaryen it would only add to her pain.
> 
> Next chapter I have something planned that I hope suprises everyone. It will have time jumps and by the end should be close to match up the time that this chapter ended😁


	11. Come And See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa move south while tying up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kinds words and support! Both the Meereen and Northern plots are close to being lined up give or take a week or two.

**Jon**

“Littlefinger said he can provide 2,000 Knights. Anything more will arouse suspicions. I was hoping for more but they will be useful on the battlefield.” Sansa told her brother’s war council

“That will be plenty. Only the Manderly’s can come close to Vale Knights on horseback.” he replied as he looked at the map in front of him. “Roose has twice the men we do” a smirk told the truth of the matter.

_______

Sansa entered his solar and took her usual seat. “You wanted to see me, brother?

“Aye, I know we haven’t discussed Robb’s will but I want to know how you feel about it?” He asked as he poured them both some ale.

“Years ago I would have been devastated but Robb did the right thing in disinheriting me from Winterfell. Tyrion was kind to me and protected me as best he could like I told you before, but Tywin was adamant that he get me with a child so one day his grandchild would rule the north. I just want our home back. I want Ramsey dead along with his father. The Bolton line must end, I’m not advocating killing Lady Bolton’s child but if it is a son he will be our ward and once he is of age should be sent to the Wall. That’s if there is still a Night’s Watch once you kill this Night King.” Sansa laughed before continuing “Though it would make no sense to have a Night’s Watch if the dead are defeated.”

“Sansa, when we kill the Bolton’s the Lord’s will probably push for me to be king. I am not comfortable with that. It belongs to Brann, although Lord Reed said he is some kind of Four Eyed Raven or something. Rickon is next in line but you are of age and should also be considered.” he told his sister.

“Jon, even with Bran and Rickon alive he named you King. He did not say ‘Heir’ he said ‘ In the event I die without issue’. That means if he died without a child, grandchild etc that you were to succeed him. The moment you came back to life you were The King in the North and The Trident. I had been thinking this over and over and had to discreetly ask one of the Maesters what that phrase would mean.” she sipped her ale with a smile.

“Your mother…”

“She signed the damn thing Jon! I know she didn’t like it but if she ultimately didn’t agree she wouldn’t have signed it, Your Grace!” the last two words spoken in a sarcastic voice.

Jon shook his head and ran his hands through his hair before speaking. “Well then I officially annul your marriage to Ramsay Snow. You are now Sansa of House Stark and will be Lady of Winterfell until Rickon comes of age. You are free to stay unmarried and if you choose to do so are free to marry whoever you would like, My Lady”

His sister laughed, a genuine laugh that he rarely heard even in her childhood, much less since she escaped Winterfell. “So I have been dying to ask. You were resurrected in a funeral pyre and you were not burned. Can fire not burn you anymore?”

“You know I haven’t even thought of that.” He placed his hand over the candle in front of him “FUCK! Well I guess that was a one time thing.” ‘ _ Well if Daenerys Targaryen ever does come to Westeros and she decides to burn me I’m fucked!’ _

“Besides the Vale, have you thought about reaching out to any other houses? The Reach and Westerlands are a no go. Anyone in the Stormlands left? Dorne?” he could see his sister was thinking ahead of him.

“The full strength that was left in the Stormlands was brought north. Last I heard Prince Doran’s youngest son was betrothed to Princess Myrcella. Once we secure the North we will need to plan for the Night King but we will need to help The Riverlands with the remaining Lannisters. Hopefully the Vale can aid us in that as well. Eventually Daenerys Targrayen will come to claim the Iron Throne. She doesn’t like me very much but I’m hoping Maester Aemon has spoken highly of me. She has three dragons which will help immensely against the dead if they haven’t breached the Wall by then.”

Sansa perked up. “The Mad King’s daughter? He burned our grandfather and uncle alive. Her brother raped Aunt Lyanna. She will want revenge and for you to bend your knee.”

“Maester Aemon was a Targaryen and he was always kind to me. Saved my life more than once. I trust him more than almost anyone and he thinks she is not like her father. She has sacked cities but those were slave cities and she liberated the slaves there.”

“ I don’t know Jon, I heard she has committed all kinds of atrocities in Essos but there are always two sides to each story. I’ll admit I heard those things down in Kings Landing and from Littlefinger so they are biased but so is her Uncle Aemon.”

‘ _ That’s true but she could have come to Westeros already. She has to be staying for a reason.’ “ _ I agree but first we need to focus on the task at hand.”

“Marriage. I know I’m getting ahead of myself but we need to start looking for a marriage for you. That means you have to stop sneaking around with Val. I like the girl, she is gorgeous but she can not marry you. The North would never go for it but Lord Umber is unmarried and uniting the Freefolk with the North could be done by arranging that. As for you if you marry a Lady from the Vale that will secure the Vale as part of your kingdom.”

“I agree but Freefolk women have to be stolen in order for them to be with a man otherwise they will slit their throat. I will push them towards each other once the Boltons and their allies in the North the Dustins and Ryswells are consigned to history. I am sure that Vale Lords will push their daughters towards me and it makes sense. I never thought I would ever even consider marrying. The Northern Lords will not be happy but I can arrange something with Rickon.”

“You are getting a hang of this Jon, not that you have needed much help.”

  
  


**Howland**

_ Lord Reed, _

_ You are to meet the Vale contingent at Moat Cailin. I trust that you can find something to make some of those names in the previous raven unwell something treatable by a Maester but doesn’t appear to be poison. Petyr Baelish is to be unharmed along with Lord Yohn Royce. Ser Lyn Corbray is the priority along with roughly one third of those on the list if they ride with Baelish. A few loyal Vale Lord’s catching this illness along with some soldiers would be most appreciated. Give Baelish the raven from Sansa telling them to move to White Harbor. I know I do not have to tell you this but prepare for armies marching up the Neck. _

  
  


_ Jon Stark the Third of His Name _

_ King in the North and The Trident _

  
  
  


Howland smirked after reading the letting from his King. ‘ _ Soon Aemon, I will be able to tell you the truth’  _

  
  


**Brynden**

_ Ser Brynden, _

_ King Robb’s Will has finally reached our new King. The Boltons will soon be dead and King Jon will send forces to aid in ridding the Riverlands of the Lannisters and Freys. He is a man of good character. Your Niece Sansa is with him currently. Rickon Stark is alive and secured and Bran is alive somewhere. King Jon attempted to deny the crown in favor of his trueborn siblings but Robb’s words were specific in who followed him. Hold out as long as you can but staying alive takes priority. King Jon will need you in the wars to come. The Others are real. I have seen a wight with my own eyes. Except a raven from His Grace once he retakes Winterfell. _

  
  


_ Lady Maege Mormont, _

_ Lady of Bear Island _

  
  
  


“The Others? Wights?” ‘ _ What is the seven hells is going on in the North’ _

“Ser Brynden, it appears that Ser Jamie wants to parlay personally with you.” the Riverrun Maester said.

_ ‘Family, Duty, Honor!’ _

  
  


**Jon**

  
  


Due to heavy snows it took Jon and his party almost three moons to find and secure the alliance of the mountain clans. His fighting force had swelled to over 5,500 men. They were short on cavalry but if all went as he had planned he would have 3,000 heavy cavalry to meet the Bolton’s. 

It didn’t take much convincing the Freefolk to help him retake his home. They knew if Jon failed then they were going to get slaughtered as well. Jon wanted to leave 800 Freefolk men and spearwives to man the Wall but Tormund won out and they left 500 fighters. They needed every man they could in this war. The elderly, children and those unable to fight marched to Eastwatch and where to flee on ships if all ended up being lost. Jon prayed the gold he paid the sailors would be enough to make sure the Freefolk could escape.

Jon opened the letter and began to read the letter

_ ‘To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, _

_ You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind and you have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see. _

_ Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon. His direwolf's skin is on my floor, come and see. _

_ I  _ _ want my whore back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride North to slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I flay them living. You will watch as my dogs take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs rape and devour your wild little brother. Then I will flay you and rip out your bastard heart. Come and see. _

_ Ramsay Bolton,  _

_ Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North’ _

“What’s it say Jon?” Sansa asked as he handed over the letter. As she read it he could see her trying to hide her fear. She swallowed and told him “Ramsey killed his father. He is reckless but he will still hold the Houses loyal to them from the start back.”

“So what now King Crow? We have our people who can’t fight heading to Eastwatch. Whatever you need we will do.” Tormund told him.

“Time to start heading south. We leave at dawn. With the snows it will slow us down but it will allow us to use the Kings Road until we reach Long Lake before we turn southeast towards Ramsgate. Our friends have ensured us the castle has been emptied for Winter outside of a small garrison loyal to our friend. It is a risk to move that close to the Dreadfort but if the snows keep up they will not send scouts.” Jon told the room before turning to Sansa. “I will not ask you to stay behind. I know better by now but I can lend you some men to escort you to Eastwatch where you can sail for Gulltown.”

“No, I will be there when Ramsey dies.” Sansa said with a slight smile.

______

They were all Northmen but even for them it was a long grueling march. Roughly four hundred men died along the route to Ramsgate. Jon was correct that the Dreadfort sent no scouts to look for them or if they did the Freefolk scouts found them and killed them without saying a word. It was probably for the best because fear can spread through a camp like fire.

The small garrison at Ramsgate welcomed them and did their best to find rooms for the army that marched through their gate. It was a tight fit with most men having to share rooms with three or four others but being inside and not feeling the bite of the late autumn winds was a welcome respite.

Jon found himself in the Lord’s solar with Sansa, Ser Davos, Tormund, Val, a few other freefolk elders and the Umber Captain Mark. “On the morrow after we break our fast I will ride to White Harbor to meet with Lord Manderly. My sister will ride with me and a small guard of five men.”

“Your grace, that is a small party. I can provide more men for you.” Mark offered

“I appreciate the offer but a smaller party will be less noticeable. We have to be discreet, my friend.” Jon replied.

Jon then went over more details and when he planned to march northwest to Winterfell. Discussions were had over if approaching from the south or north would be the best. Eventually it was decided that they would make plans for both routes. The meeting ended and the leaders currently in Jon’s army turned in for the night.

________

They rode all day and well into the night before White Harbor came into sight. The guards let them through the gate for a price of course. ‘ _ One dragon for all four men to let us through and five more to keep them quiet. Dragons well spent’  _ Outside the inn they found the man they were looking for. Jon and Sansa’s guard went to find a room for the night before leaving with Ser Wylis Manderly. “Your Grace as you commanded all brothels in town have been closed for the past fortnight. An unfortunate outbreak of pox seems to have been traced back to those establishments” Ser Wylis whispers as the moonlight reveals a grin on the fat bald man with an enormous mustache.

_‘Have to thank Sansa for that. Baelish is going in blind hopefully.’_ Jon took in the sights of the only city in the North. He had been there once a boy of eight with his Lord Father. ‘ _He is taking us the long way to_ _New Castle’._

They walked almost an hour before Ser Wylis broke the silence with a whisper “The Vale is already at New Castle. We are going to the Wolf’s Den where my father is waiting for you, Your Grace.”

  
  


**Sansa**

They had met Lord Manderly and he began escorting them through a hidden passage that eventually led to his solar. When she found a man Lord Manderly introduced as an envoy from the Iron Bank named Tycho Nestoris.

“Your Grace, you were Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch last we met.” The banker said to her brother.

“Aye, a lot has changed but your loan has helped ensure the Watch has enough food for the winter. When Lord Manderly wrote to me saying you arrived after the defeat of Stannis I asked him to extend your stay. Voluntarily of course, so that I could broker another deal with you.”

“More lumber I presume Your Grace. Our deal with the Watch should provide plenty.” the banker replied.

“That is true but you have heard what is north of the wall. I am sure Lord Manderly has shown you what we all face.” Jon replied. She looked over at the banker and could see some color drain from his face.

“Lord Nestoris, what my brother is saying is that if the Watch falls then that loan will never be repaid. Wouldn’t it be best to hedge your bet on the North as well. You backed King Stannis because of the Crown's debt which he took on. Now that gold is lost and Cersei will never repay you.” Sansa interjected herself into this deal.

“Aye, I am willing to take on the debt of the Watch if they fall. Same deal as before. Once spring arrives we will begin shipping lumber to Braavos.” Jon added

“No, I will not make the same deal. We need to come up with a second agreement. The Iron Bank is delaying repayment for what could be if your Maesters are correct ten to fifteen years. I was unaware that winter was projected to last that long when we struck our first deal your grace.” The banker countered.

She saw her brother's brows furrowed in thought before he spoke. “Food for lumber in the same amounts as agreed before. Only for two years. We will repay the loan in lumber and...once these dead men are defeated I hope that winter might end. When that happens I will start sending prospectors into the Northern Mountains. Any precious gems we find will be sold for gold. I am willing to offer 10% of the profits for the next ten years. If we find gold or silver I am willing to give 5% of it to the bank. That is in addition to paying the actual food back with lumber. I am also sure Lord Wanderly will be willing to waive any docking fees for Braavos flagged ships for the next year.”

Lord Manderly spoke up his chin jiggling. “Aye, Your Grace I would be willing to do that. Some lords will be upset about parting with lumber but food is more important.”

The next half hour or so was a back and forth before they finally agreed on two years of no docking fees, 10% increase in food, 12% profit of precious gems and the 5% gold or silver remained firm as well as the amount of lumber to be repaid. The banker, Jon and Lord Manderly all seemed unpleased. ‘ _ All of them are upset which means everyone got something out of this deal.’ _

  
  


**Jon**

They went back to the Wolf’s Den when they finally turned in for a few hours of sleep. Lord Manderly told them he would bring down a guest after he broke his fast. Jon and Sansa had broken their fast and were waiting when the door opened and in walked Lord Yohn Royce, a giant of a man, balding with gray hair and Lord Manderly.

“Lord Royce, allow me to introduce His Grace Jon Stark and you know his sister Princess Sansa.” Lord Manderly then bowed and exited the room.

Sansa started off. “Lord Royce, sorry about the discretion but it is needed.”

“Your brother is a bastard and was in the Watch. He has deserted and you are trueborn.” the giant man did not seem pleased. He let his sister reply.

“My brother’s will was very specific in detail, Jon is a bastard but he is still a son of my Lord Father. He was named Jon Stark and was released of his vows.” Sansa answered.

“My Lord, I know you don't know me but I can assure you what my sister says is true. Both of my trueborn brothers are alive as well. We are fighting to take back our home. We need your support. You knew my father when he was a boy. He spoke highly of you and I remember you visiting Winterfell. If my father could trust you then I want to place my trust in you.” he said as he lifted up his shirt revealing his scars. “I was killed and by some magic brought back to life. The world is changing My Lord. I would never usurp my trueborn siblings but I was specifically named to carry on as King. If you would follow my sister and I.”

Jon led them to the cell where they opened the door and the wight he had sent down to convince Manderly to support him was housed “SEVEN HELLS! WHAT IS THAT” Lord Royce yelled as he drew back in horror.

“That Lord Royce is a wight. Hundreds of thousands of them are north of the wall. The Others have returned. I have reason to believe they killed your son Ser Waymar. We all need to fight together. The wildlings are south of the wall to fight alongside us. I know it will not be popular but that thing there doesn’t give two shits where you are from. Only fire, dragonglass and Valyrian Steel can kill them.”

“Lord Royce, I am Lord Arryn’s closest relative. My brother and I want you as Lord Protector of the Vale” Sansa said as Jon saw the man nod.

_________

Jon stood beside his sister as she whispered “Looks like Littlefinger took the bait. He came down here and he has three of the ten Lords down here on his side.”

“Thank you My Lords for joining us for the trail of Lord Petyr Baelish” Jon said in a calm voice. The three lords loyal to the coward stood aside as Manderly guards forced him on his knees in front and the Starks. “I am sorry for the deceit, My Lords. My father taught me honor but I will not act honorably when it comes to dealing with those without honor. Lord Baelish you are charged with the murder of Lady Lysa Arryn. You pushed her through the Moondoor and threatened my sister with violence if she did not lie for you.” ‘ _ Fuck my honor’ “ _ Afterwards you sold her to Roose Bolton to marry him son Ramsey. A family who helped orchestrate the Red Wedding.” he looked around the room even seeing looks of disgust of the men loyal to Baelish. “I also charge you with betraying my Father, Eddard of House Stark then the Hand of The King. You betrayed him in King's Landing. A man who fostered under Lord Jon Arryn, who spent the formative years of his life in Vale.” Jon played to the crowd. “How do you plead My Lord?”

“I admit I killed Lady Arryn to protect you Sansa. I” the coward had soiled himself in fear

“SILENCE Baelish” Jon interrupted him. “I forgot dear sister did you have any additional charges you would like to add?”

Sansa stepped forward “I do Your Grace. I met with Lord Baelish outside of Molestown, where plotted holding back the Knights of the Vale so that my brother Rickon and my brother the king would fall in battle. Then he proposed to marry me to secure the North, Riverlands and The Vale. He told me that he would make sure that something unfortunate would happen to remove my cousin Lord Robert Arryn. I have two witnesses to his words. They are currently not here but would back up everything I have said. Face it Petyr, it’s over. Your game is done.”

“Lies it's all lies, I demand to be released back to the Vale” once he realised no one was speaking in his favor he became desperate. “I demand a trial by combat!”

“Baelish, trial by combat does not occur in the North. Even if we were south of the Neck it has been outlawed in Westeros.” Jon looked across the room to the Lords of the Vale “My Lords, what is your verdict?”

“Guilty” all ten said in unison

“Petyr Baelish, you will die at sundown. Lord Manderly, I want twenty of your best and most trusted men guarding this snake. Now Lord Lyonel Corbray, I will offer you a choice. You along with Petyr Baelish escorted my sister to Winterfell to marry that monster Ramsey. You knew my father, he considered you a friend and yet you aided in the crimes committed against my sister. I will let you live but your brother Ser Lyn will take the black. He will immediately swear his vows in front of whatever gods you follow in White Harbor before heading to Eastwatch under guard. If he deserts not only will I take his head but yours as well. I expect an answer before Baelish dies.”

  
  


________

  
  


Jon looked at the Lords and knights that came to the execution. “My Lords, I am a Northman, and my father told me the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. I have always followed through on that but this man before you committed grave crimes against my family, my sister Princess Sansa has suffered immensely because of his actions. She took my offer to sentence and swing the sword.”

Two men roughly shoved down the former Lord Protector of the Vale on the stump before the heart tree. His mouth gagged, still wearing his clothes covered in piss and shit. Sansa took what appeared to be an older sword and stood before him.

“In the Name of Jon of House Stark the Third of His name, The King in the North and The Trident. I, Sansa of House Stark, Princess of Winterfell, sentence you to die. You will not be honored with last words.”

The sword came down hitting the back of the neck with a wet thud. Blood flowing freely from the gash in the back of the neck. Littlefinger's cries muffled and he struggled. His sister lifted the sword again and brought it down as the neck twisted, blood spurting out like a fountain. Gurgling sounds filled the Godswood of White Harbor. The head hanging freeing before the third stroke finished the job.

  
  


**Sansa**

It was a quiet night in the camp as the commanders gathered for the nightly war council. Faces she had become quite familiar with sat around the map. Her brother explained how he wanted to distribute his forces on the high ground. Plans finalized for where to dig pits, where to stick stakes into the ground to slow the Ryswell cavalry. Where they would place the straw dummies to act as decoys. Scouts were already placed in the trees east of where they would form up to avoid a potential flanking although if everything went well half of Ramsey’s army would turn on him. Only she and Jon knew that the former Stark household guards that were in Ser Rodricks army were in the crypts and were to secure the castle while the battle was fought. Jon ordered the camp guard to be tripled before telling everyone to turn in. They would parlay in the morning and if all went well would be able to have another final meeting to make any changes.

____________

  
  


“You don’t have to be here Sansa” He brother said with concern

“No but I want to be. I’m a Stark and we will be united.”

She could see the riders approaching under the peace banner. ‘ _ The cunt, Lady Dustin, shows her wrinkled face. Lord Ryswell as well. There is the Smalljon and Lord Robbet Glover as well. A few Bolton guards and there is the monster.’ _

The party stopped roughly a dozen paces in front of her. A few minutes of silence before Ramsey spoke “Patryk, have your men seize Lady Dustin and Lord Ryswell for treason.”

‘ _ What in the seven hells is going on. Is this a trap. I gotta get out of here.’  _ She looked up and saw Ramsey remove his face.

She heard Jon yell “ARYA!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Sansa to be the one to kill a man that played a large part in her suffering especially since she didn't get to kill Ramsay. So many Battle of the Bastards variants have been posted but I wanted to change it up a bit. I also changed up some details of the show's letter from Ramsay with the ripping out Jon's heart from the books and added the dogs raping people. In the books it's heavily implied the Fake Arya, Jeyene Poole, was forced to have sex with Ramsay's hounds. If Arya had never spoken to Sam and friends she wouldn't have went north first and we would have gotten to see what Jon had in store for the traitors. Maybe once this story is complete I will write out a what if chapter detailing this battle.
> 
> Back to Meereen where Dany talks to Aemon and has a few chats with Jon's friends.


	12. Another Man's Babe Grows Inside My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added 3 more mini POVs for this look into other happening in westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone likes the updated version.

**Gerry**

His work day ended like most days did for him. Exhausted after working all night, he stopped by his usual pub. ' _No matter how hard I work, I'll always be stuck here in this shite.'_ He knew he would never escape Flea Bottom, because no one ever did unless they died. ' _They don't even trust us enough to let us join the fighting in the Riverlands, where ever that is.'_ He had taken to staying longer at the pub after he found out that his wife had taken two men of the City Watch as lovers. He knew it wasn't her choice but he blamed her anyway. Even if he tried to stop it they would beat him in the best case and kill him and his wife as a worst case. _'Another man's babe grows inside my wife and I was too cowardly to stop it. My son even looks like that captain that has been having his way with her.'_ The barkeep pointed to his empty pint "Need another one Gerry? He nodded and pulled out another copper and placed it down. 'She is wife my wife!' The barkeep slid the new pint over to him and he downed it with haste.

He was well drunk as he stumbled his way home. ' _She is probably with one of them now. That ends today!'_ He thumb rubbed the handle of the small blade he had stolen from his friend. Even having lived his entire five and twenty years in Flea Bottom, the smell still overwhelmed him at times. The gold cloaks where out in force today but it wasn't uncommon now with the riots that have been occurring thanks to some religious fanatics. _'The gods are shite, they don't give a fook about me. If they did, my wife wouldn't be carrying a child that isn't me own.'_ The closer to home Gerry got, the angrier he got. His thoughts were interrupted as he was violently thrown to the ground, his ears ringing after the loudest explosion he had ever heard. ' _That was louder than the explosion when Stannis attacked!'_ He slowly pulled himself to his feet, a pain went through his side. He could feel the blade and blood flow freely from his side as he eyed the black smoke billowing off in the distance.

**Robert**

His two sons helped him unload his haul for the day. Another good crisp autumn morning of fishing had been accomplished. ' _Not too many more days like this before winter arrives.'_ He hated that he had to rely on his two boys to help but he lost his two hired hands a few years back when Stannis attacked the city. ' _Pace and Dak, deserve a better life than this. Hedge knights and perhaps if they were lucky could become landed knights_.' A few more years and maybe he could dream of getting his family out of the city and into one of the villages that dotted the Crownlands.

"Robert, you and your boys heading back out after midday?" his longtime friend and sometimes fishing rival Brad asked him.

"Aye, got to get as much done before winter comes for us. Heard it s'posed to be the longest in hundreds of years." His tried reply forced out of him.

"Well don't work ye self to death." His friend said with a laugh before returning to his own boat a few places down.

Finally finished with unloading his haul into the two carts. He bid his sons off for a few hours as he guided the carts to the market. The smell of fish doing battle with the smell of shit permeating from inside the walls of the city. ' _Five and forty years of this and I still can't even provide the life my family deserves._ ' Talk of King Tommen's name day tourney, happening the next day, seemed to be the topic most of his fellow fishermen were chatting about as he waited. The Tyrell presence in the city seemed to raise the morale of everyone. They supplemented the cities food supply. He has been able to make a little more copper for his daily hauls. He finally sold his catch for the day and began walking back towards the Mud Gate when he heard it seconds before feeling something shove him to the ground. Chaos erupted around him and people scrambled to their feet. ' _Is Stannis back?'_ Looking back he couldn't believe what he was looking at. ' _Did half the city just explode?'_

**Mary**

She loved to pester her father as he cobbled boots. ' _Everyone says he is the best. Mamma said he even worked on the boots of the fat king.'_ "Papa, mamma says after this pair that you have to eat! Mamma says them lords can wait." She sat on her favorite chair as she watched her papa work. She had no idea what he was doing but she knew that her papa loved fixing stuff. ' _Except the leak in our roof.'_

 _"_ Mary dear go tell your mother that I will be upstairs in just a few minutes." Her papa said with a pat on her raven black hair.

Up the stairs she went to tell her mamma. "Papa said he will be up in a few minutes." She found her chair and began to wonder. ' _One day I want to go to a tourney'_

 _"_ What ever would I do without my blue eyed little miracle." Mamma said with a smile.

The ground began to rumble and she fell from her chair. Something very loud happened. ' _I wonder what that sound was. It sounded scary.'_

**Henry**

He usually was posted in the eastern part of the city. It all reeked of shite to him. A bastard son of some Reach Lord he never met. His mother worked in whore houses all over the Seven Kingdoms. She was able to bribe the former Commander of the City Watch into getting him out of Flea Bottom and a spot as a Gold Cloak. He enjoyed his position and had fathered a bastard of his own on some married tavern wench. ' _Poor husband doesn't even know his child is mine and so is the one cooking in his wife's belly!'_

 _"_ Henry, ya dumb twat quit daydreaming and get to yer fooking post!" The man he called Sourcunt behind his back commanded him.

He trudged his way down with his squad of Gold Cloaks down the Street of Steel. Sourcunt was worried they would be late but all they had to do was post up at the southwestern portion of Visenya's Hill along the street. The march was filled with the usual talk of which women they were squirting their seed into and if they suspected the husbands knew. ' _Best part of the job.'_ They were all looking forward to King Tommen's nameday Tourney and had already started placing bets on who would win and if the Queen Mother would sleep with the winner. "They used to call her the Light of the West or something like that, but we all saw her saggy teats and droopy cunt. They say her trial is in a moon turn and that her brother has refused to be her champion." He said, as he wasn't above spreading things he had heard from others. A trait he learned from his mother and one that had earned him some coppers being docked from his pay.

They finally posted up in their position. They all knew that Queen Margery loved to stop and chat with the small folk. Everyone loved her but with the King with her today they hoped that despite taking detours that it wouldn't delay the Royal party too much. Henry looked down the street and saw the party come closer. His eyes went out towards the crowd that had gathered and looked for any threats. Without the Queen Mother with them it would be an easy task. The young couple were well liked. He started to push the crowd back as they drew closer. It seemed like they were in a hurry because they had yet to make any stops but the King's safety was the top priority. 

He watched as their party rode off further down the street when he felt the ground give way underneath him. Green flame exploded out of the ground before him engulfing the procession he was just guarding. He turned to run and everything flashed green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next main chapter which will still be Dany centric. Had some family come into town which has slowed down my writing. I am working hard to make the Dany and Aemon's conversations realistic and help set up how Dany moves forward when getting Meereen under control. Expect it to be posted Feb 1st.
> 
> The ending of this chapter will come into play in later parts of the story.


	13. His Father Lord Randyll Tarly Is A Cunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany asks her uncle for advice. Dany, Aemon, and Sam begin to talk about how to control her dragons. Dinner becomes kind of awkward. Dany decides what to do with her hostages and justice is delivered. Aemon tells Dany most of the truth about the downfall of her family. Dany releases her dragons.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support and providing feedback. Praise and criticism is welcome but I will ask that you all keep an open mind in changes I am making. If you do not agree with a character decision let me know but keep an open mind is all I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter 12 so if you only read the first POV go back and read the new version. It changes a huge event in Westeros which could end up having major implications for everyone but that is yet to be determined =)

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was always an early riser but it seemed her uncle and his friends woke up even earlier. Missandei told her that the man named Sam had already spent an hour with her uncle as she was helping her get ready for the day. Dany chose a light blue sleeveless dress that covered her left shoulder. After Missandei combed through the tangles left after a night of sleep she waived off any braids and decided on letting her hair flow naturally barely touching her shoulders.

She entered her uncle's room and saw him and Sam sitting at a table and she heard her uncle tell Sam “She will be fine Samwell, she is six moons and the boat ride has done no harm to your child.”

She decided to announce her presence “Good morning Sam and good morning uncle.” 

The younger man stood up his face a light shade of pink “Good morning your grace. Thank you again for your hospitality. I understand that Ser Jorah Mormont is in your service. All of us that made the journey served with his father and we were...we were there when he died. I never had a good relationship with my father and I know their relationship was strained but if he would like to know about his father I know we would all love to talk about him. He was a good man, Your Grace. I-I’m sorry I know you are here to see your uncle and will get out of your way” He bowed and walked towards the door.

“Sam” the man stopped in his tracks and turned around. “You and your friends will join me for dinner tonight with Ser Jorah and some of my advisors. I understand you enjoy reading. We have a library here. Ask one of my people and they will take you there. I look forward to getting to know the men who brought my uncle to me”

“Thank you, your grace.” Sam replied before exiting.

“Good morning Daenerys. If I told you that when he showed up at Castle Black, that he couldn’t speak two words without stumbling over them.” her uncle said as he patted the seat beside him.

“He seems to be a bit nervous but I never would have guessed that. Why was he like that?” Dany replied, taking her seat.

“His father Lord Randyll Tarly is a cunt.”

Daenerys was taken back by the venom in her uncle’s words. “What makes you say that Uncle Aemon?”

“That boy Samwell was heir to Hornhill, his father told him if he didn’t join The Night’s Watch that he would be a victim of an unfortunate hunting accident. He showed up terrified and the Master at Arms at the time a man named Ser Allister Thorne was a hard man. Poor Sam used to be a lot larger and couldn’t even swing a sword. To toughen him up Ser Allister had the recruits rough him up in the yard. Jon Snow stepped in to protect him and all the recruits had to get through Jon before they could touch Sam. Those two became best friends.” her uncle said with a sad smile.

_ ‘Uncle Aemon had a great deal of respect for Jon Snow but I don’t understand why?’  _ Dany sighed “So because he wasn’t a warrior his father got rid of him and sent him to the wall. His father sounds like a terrible man.” she fidgeted with her thumbs “I need some advice. A few days ago Ser Barristan and one of my Unsullied were attacked. Ser Barristan was seriously injured but will recover. Before this happened I took first born sons as hostages from all the former masters to ensure good behavior but…”

“If you kill one of them it will upset the former masters and if you don’t then your word means nothing not only in their eyes but the eyes of those you have saved. It is a difficult decision but the people you freed from bondage are being killed by these Sons of the Harpy. They are attacking your people.” her uncle said before chuckling “I feel like I’m back at the Wall talking with Jon.”

“What do you mean by that?” Dany was getting defensive ‘ _ Calm down he is family.’  _

“No matter what you do, someone will say you made the wrong choice. They do not have the burden of leadership on their shoulders. One night Jon came to me. He had been Lord Commander for not even a moon turn and told me if he did what needed to be done half the Watch would turn against him and I told him half of the watch already hated him. The advice I gave was ‘ _ You will have little joy of your command, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born.’  _ You have the strength in you but you have to kill the girl.”

“So I should follow through on my word and kill one of the hostages?” she rubbed her temples.

“You know the answer. It is a tough choice but you are the Queen. Your words must mean something. Yes the masters and their sons are your people but they do not view you as their queen. Those you freed from bondage are your people and they know you are their Queen” her uncle answered in a reassuring voice. “A Queen protects those who can not protect themselves”

“You are right but it still hurts uncle.”

Irri knocked and entered bringing toast, diced grapes, mashed peaches and wine. Things that her uncle would be able chew. Dany and Aemon began to eat. Dany’s heart was conflicted about what she needed to do.

“What did Jon Snow do after you gave him that advice?” She was curious.

“He took ships that Stannis left behind as he marched towards Winterfell, went beyond the wall and saved as many wildlings as he could before the White Walkers set upon them. Tens of thousands were slaughtered as they evacuated as many people as they could.” Aemon’s voice was solem.

Dany stopped eating and set her cup down. “You believe in these undead monsters?”

“Yes. One of the undead made it into Castle Black and attacked Lord Commander Mormont. Jon saved him. He put a dagger through its head, another in its neck and a sword through its chest and it still lived before his direwolf attacked it and gave Jon an opening to throw a lamp on it to kill it. The brothers who escorted me have seen them and fought them. Gilly has seen them.”

“How is that possible?” she asked in disbelief ‘ _ Did Jon Snow tell me the truth?’ _

“A 700 foot wall of ice made with magic wasn’t built to keep the living out. I do not know how it is possible for those creatures to exist but you walked into a funeral pyre and emerged with three baby dragons.” her uncle laughed. “Somethings you have to see to believe.”

“It just seems so...so unbelievable. I am not saying it isn’t true but I can’t believe it. The Meereenese are my people. I have to focus on them and make sure they are safe.”

“Well then we need to get those dragons under control. Samwell is a smart lad and will be more than willing to help.” Her uncle replied.

  
  


**Sam**

Sam was walking beside the Queen and Maester Aemon, carrying a handful of books towards the library. ‘ _ Thank the gods we bought clothes that aren’t black. I’d die from the heat otherwise.’ _

They all sat down at a table in the middle and spread out the books. “Your Grace, before your dragons got larger were you able to give them commands?”

Sam saw a smile creep across her face as she replied. “When they were little they would listen. The largest was always a bit wild though. I never had anyone to try and help me with them before.”

“Maester Aemon, do you think maybe it’s a mental connection like Jon had with Ghost?” Sam asked her uncle. He saw the confusion on the queen's face.

“Possibly but dragons are different from direwolves. Daenerys do you feel a connection inside you with your dragons?”

“Sometimes I do and I can tell Viserion and Rhaegal are upset with me. Drogon though he is far away and it feels like a pull at times. It feels different with him.” the young Queen answered.

“The circumstances of their birth are different than the dragons of a hundred years ago but that pull you described with I believe you said Drogon could be the beginnings of a bond. I grew up reading about dragons and histories. Part of the reason I was sent to take the black.” Sam replied

“So it’s the beginning of a bond. Hmm.” Sam could tell she was thinking

Aemon spoke up “I am inclined to agree with Sam, but the bond needs to be strengthened. The unusual circumstances of their births might also mean the dragons have a bond different then previous dragons. Releasing the other two will set them free and allow them to grow. If they are all bonded as siblings, Drogon might be avoiding you to avoid being locked in chains.”

“I struck chains off slaves and put my children in them...I will release them and hopefully that will bring drogon back to me.”

“They will need a place to nest away from people. Hmm, maybe even have them fed daily so they do not go off and get into livestock.” he said before deciding to just say it “Maester Aemon told me about that dead child. I believe they tricked you. I say that because like I told you I have read about dragons as a child and I have never read of a dragon doing that. Leaving a complete skeleton, I mean. Their fire seems to have two levels. One as a warning that would burn some skin, make it melt some if you will and the other level would leave nothing but ashes.”

“So you are saying that I was tricked?” her anger was evident.

“Aye, and if I may give you some advice, your grace?” he asked ‘ _ Aye, since when do I say aye. Guess Jon rubbed off on me.’ _

“Why do I have a feeling that you would tell me this advice regardless.” the queen laughed

“If you have this fathers name, I would look into his activities. I am sure you gave the man gold but if he was paid to lie to you then…” Sam told the young Queen sitting across from him.

“I see. You have given me much to think about Lord Tarly.” she replied.

“Tyroshi?” Sam asked.

“Tyroshi?” the Queen replied.

“Your accent, your grace. I had been trying to place it.” He answered

“Aye, I have been told my accent is Tyroshi. I did live there for a time as a child.” she replied attempting the bit of a northern accent Sam had acquired.

  
  


**Daenerys**

She was just leaving after checking on Ser Barristan. ‘ _ He seems to be doing better. Another week before he can get out of bed.’  _ Eventually she found her way to her council meeting. She took her spot at the head of the table and noticed Daario had returned from his trip to Yunkai. ‘ _ What was I thinking letting him into my bed? Lord Tyrion was right, if anyone found out about him when I went to Westeros they would think less of me.’ _

“After speaking to my uncle, I have decided on how to handle our hostages. One of them will die. Also Missandei, find the name of the man who lost his daughter to Drogon after this meeting.” Her voice firm with resolve.

“My Queen, I will kill the hostage for you.” the man she didn’t want to see but was the commander of the Second Sons volunteered.

“No you shall not. This will not be a public spectacle. Summon the masters Lord Connington. They are to bring their next oldest son or older daughter if they have no son. If they refuse, tell them all their sons will die. This will be done in front of their eyes and their eyes only on the morrow at midday.” Dany told everyone as she scanned the room.

“Yes, your grace.” the former Hand of the King to her father replied with a bow.

“We will delay the opening of the markets in the northeastern part of the city for one moon. I want to get that part of the city under better control before we open businesses there. Daario, you have three teams in the southern part of the city. Have two of them move to the northeast and help the two teams in that area. For the rest of the week, court will be cut down to two hours each day. We have my uncle and his friends here with us now and I want to get to know them. Anything else?”

Tyrion stood up “Your Grace, I am hoping to hear back from the Iron Bank. I want you to know that destroying slavers is the correct thing to do and while Braavos has outlawed it, they do make money from it. The negotiations will be most difficult. Establishing trade with other cities like you have will be a point in our favor. You mentioned getting to know your uncles friends. Sam is not a warrior but the other three can aid Ser Jorah and Lord Connington in training our freedmen to be soldiers.”

Lord Connington added “I hate to admit it but I like that idea. I am sure they know how to swing a sword and use a bow. It will allow Ser Jorah and I to focus on teaching the captains and sergeants how to command formations.”

“They are brothers of the Night’s Watch. Lord Snow’s last letter told me if I want them to stay to tell them he commands then to stay. I will tell them his command but it will be entirely up to them if they choose to help train our city guard and soldiers” Dany said with a nod.

_________

Daenerys was excited as she was escorted down the hall into the formal dining chamber. She wanted to get a feel for the other men outside of Sam who helped her uncle. Everyone stood when she entered and she bid them to take their seats. See looked around and saw the woman who must be Gilly holding her babe and noticed the swell of her belly. ‘ _ I will never know that feeling again.’  _ “My uncle is not here?” she said as she took her seat.

“Y-your grace, he is tired.” the young girl said. She was clearly nervous.

“I see. Thank you Gilly. How old is your son?” Dany asked.

“Almost three your grace. His name is Sam. I named him after Sam because he saved us.” the young mother smiled.

“Ser Jorah, these men here were in the Watch with your father.” Dany told her old friend.

Ser Jorah shifted in his seat. “I understand there was a mutiny. I brought a great shame to him but I still loved him. How did it happen?”

“After a wight attacked him in Castle Black, he lead a ranging of 300 men to the Fist of the First men.'' She believed the man’s name was Grenn.

“A wight?” her old knight said in a disbelieving voice.

“Aye, attacked him and Lord Commander Snow saved him.” Grenn answered

Jorah cut him off and spat “Ned Stark’s bastard!” 

“Aye, he did. Your father gave him Longclaw, said he was happy to pass it down to someone worthy of it!” Edd responded in challenge.

“All right now everyone, we are all on the same side here. Your father chose Jon as his steward and was grooming him for command but that’s a story for another time.” Sam stepped in to defuse the argument before it could begin in earnest.

“We were looking for a large wildling army and also looking to investigate where the wight came from. We sent out a few small ranging parties, none of them returned. That’s when they came for us. Others, ice spiders, undead bears, wolves and wights. We fought as hard as we could but we had to fight our way out. Lord Commander Mormont's courage prevented us from being completely overrun and destroyed. Sixty of us survived and we began a desperate march back to the wall. They picked some of us off but your father urged us to keep moving.” Sam spoke before he stopped.

The silence of his words filled the room. She looked over at Jorah, Tyrion and Connington and saw looks that said they did not believe Sam’s words. She was never so thankful for being interrupted as the food was brought in. A wonder spread of roasted goat smothered in honey, dried nuts, seared lamb legs covered in Meereenese spices and all sorts of fruits.

“Grumpkins and snarks. Everyone knows the Others aren’t real and if they were that was what 8000 years ago? I think you believed you saw undead creatures. It was probably wildings.” Tyrion broke the silence as he sipped his wine.

“We know what we saw mi’lord. They weren’t Freefolk. We have fought freefolk. Nothing but fire killed these creatures.” Pyp replied grimly.

“There are accounts of people hallucinating due to extreme cold and snow playing tricks on them but I believe Ser Jorah would like you to continue on with your story.” added the Imp

Dany looked at her uncle's friends. Their eyes were uneasy, fear is what she saw in them. ‘ _ I do not know if they are telling the truth but they believe what they saw was real.’ _ She nibbled on the leg of lamb on her plate.

“We made it to a wildling ally of the watch. We stayed there on the way north and he welcomed us back as we retreated. The man, Craester, was hoarding food. Out of nowhere all hells broke loose. Someone killed Craester and when the Lord Commander tried to get it under control most of the brothers turned on him. We were outnumbered and had to leave.” Edd replied in an even voice.

“Ser Jorah, I held your father as he took his last breaths. I couldn’t let him die alone.” Sam added with tears in his eyes.

Jorah’s face looked grim “What happened to the traitors?”

“ We begged to take men and go back there but we were denied. Jon made his way back to Castle Black, shot full of arrows and bleeding out. Maester Aemon saved him. That is when he told us of the wildlings marching on the wall with 100,000 men and hundreds already south waiting to attack. Jon begged and pleaded to lead the ranging North to kill the mutineers to avenge your father and so the wildings wouldn't find them and we only had 150 men. They didn’t believe his story of the size of the army but they hated him so much they let him take five men to kill over thirty false brothers in hopes he would die. All of us but Sam went with Jon and the coward who killed your father fell to the ancestral sword of your house Ser.” She could sense the anger in Edd’s words towards his traitor brothers.

“Thank you for avenging my father.” Jorah said with sadness in voice.

The rest of dinner was a somber affair. Tales of dead men and the betrayal of Jeor Mormont had effectively killed the conversation outside of idle chat between the Night’s Watch. ‘ _ Not the dinner I was hoping for.’ _

  
  


**Tyrion**

The former masters of Meereen and their next oldest child were in the throne room. Everyone but the Queen’s advisors and roughly one hundred Unsullied stood guard. Daenerys beforehand had informed everyone of her plan. It would cause problems but if she did nothing that would cause problems as well.

“Former masters of Meereen, I took your first born sons to ensure your compliance in ending the violence and the attacks on my people. The attacks have continued and my personal guard was attacked. Bring them out.” The Queen commanded.

Two men roughly twenty years of age were escorted into the middle of the throne room. They looked well fed and dressed in only brown leather breeches. The only difference between them besides a few inches in height was one of them bore a shaved head and the other’s hair barely hung below the ears. Tyrion did not know their names because he did not care to know them but he knew they were from families that were friends. Rumors had connected them to helping fund the murders of freedmen and Unsullied alike. 

“I understand you also want the fighting pits to be reopened. You enjoy watching people kill each other as long as it’s not your loved ones having to fight. As you can see this is no fighting pit but a fight will happen today.” After the Queens words the young men were moved a dozen paces apart and turned to face each other. Greyworm pulled out a dagger and laid it squarely in the middle between the men. 

Tyrion looked at the faces of the former masters. Some looked shocked, others enraged but mostly he saw fear. ‘ _ A bit of fear is a good thing. Maybe they will not doubt the Queen’s words going forward.’  _

Daenerys yelled out something and the two men looked at her terrified. She yelled again and the two men ran towards the dagger. They were wrestling around over the dagger and it appeared the bald one had the advantage in the struggle. Tyrion could hear yelling from people he figured to be their parents. The bald one had the dagger and was trying to climb to his feet and the other man jumped on his back biting and tearing his opponent's ear. The added weight caused them both to fall forward, the dagger sliding a few feet across the floor. The next minute or so was a flurry of slaps and punches as they wrestled for dominance and the knife forgotten. Blood started to flow freely out of the man with hair, a gash opened over his left brow, pooling into the bald man's eyes below and blinding him. A knee to the groin allowed the bald man to flip his opponent over as he wiped his eyes clean. He sprang towards the knife and grabbed it as his opponent slowly climbed to his feet. The bald man tackled his bloody opponent, straddled him and brought the knife down into his chest before pulling it out and stabbing him again and again. Tyrion could hear the cries in the background. ‘ _ Do they cry for the innocents that have been killed by the Harpy?’ _

Two Unsullied pulled the bald man off. Looking at the Queen before they escorted him out of the throne room. Daenerys spoke in an even cool voice “I tried making peace with you. I am still willing to make peace with you but as long as the Sons of the Harpy attack and kill my people this will be the fate of your sons. Slavery in Meereen is over!”

  
  


**Daenerys**

After dealing with the former masters she canceled her council meeting and told her advisors she wished to be left alone. She found the place she loved to be when she needed to think. The garden attached to her chambers. ‘ _ Did I do the right thing? I think I did but it is like everyone has told me no matter what I do, someone will be upset. Did I kill the girl?’  _ She heard footsteps coming towards her “I said I was to be left alone!” She spoke in a commanding voice.

“Dear niece, you would deny my company as I live out the last bit of life I have left to me?”

Her grin was wide as she turned to see her uncle walking towards her. “Of course not uncle. I thought you were with Sam in the library?”

“I was but Lord Tyrion told me that you might be in need of my council.” he replied.

“Here let me help you! We can sit on my favorite bench. It’s my thinking bench.” Dany sighed.

She guided the last of her kin to the bench and helped him find his seat. “Lord Tyrion told you what happened?”

“He did. He also told me afterwards that you wanted to be alone and I could not allow you to be alone in your thoughts my dear.” he gently patted her thigh.

“Do you think that I...did the right thing?” ‘Please say yes!”

“In decisions such as these, there are no correct answers. Remember what I told you? No matter what decision you made, these former masters would be upset or know that your words mean nothing. The attacks will continue but I believe you made the right choice. It’s different when it’s someone you love dying and the former masters saw that first hand. Perhaps the two families will stop working together and turn on each other. Perhaps it hardens their resolve but you have to move forward.”

“Thank you uncle but it still doesn’t sit well with me.” her voice was soft as she fidgeted with her thumbs.

“Decisions like that should never sit well with you. Now you have to continue moving forward and continue to do your best for your people. You will face more decisions like this and as long as you listen to your advisors and weigh their words before making your decision you will be fine.” His voice was reassuring.

“You thought highly of Jon Snow, as do the men he sent with you. Would he have done what I did today?” she needed to know.

“The moment he found out that Ser Barristan was attacked he would have taken one the boys heads himself.” His reply was quick and firm.

“Even if they were possibly innocent? How could he do something like that?” ‘ _ He’d kill a child?’ _

“Yes. One lesson he learned from his father is that your words must mean something. If he took hostages to ensure good behavior and they failed to do so, he would be bound to follow through on his threat. He would take no pleasure in doing his duty. Then he would come and have this same conversation I am having with you.” her uncle seemed sure of his words.

“How are you so sure he would come to you afterwards?” Dany asked.

“Because that’s what he did after he took a brother’s head. Two days after he became Lord Commander, he ordered Janos Slynt to leave and garrison an abandoned castle. Jon hated Janos because he bragged about the details of Lord Eddard's betrayal and his role in it. Janos was one of the leaders in the half of the Watch that hated Jon. I advised Jon to send him away and when Jon gave him the order and Janos refused, Jon gave him one more chance before having him taken to the training yard and removing his head. You see Jon was faced with an impossible choice. Let this man disobey him and he would lose the respect of the entire Watch or he could take his head and harden his enemies against him further.” Aemon seemed sad when talking about Jon.

“It seems like he made the correct choice but he still ended up being killed.” ‘ _ Will that end up happening to me’  _

“Jon’s situation was different in a lot of ways than yours. Outside of myself, none of the officers liked him. They fought him tooth and nail on every decision he made. It got to the point where he stopped consulting them. You have advisors that so far seem to support you and if they disagree they do so respectfully. They chose to serve you.” his voice was tired.

“Why did they fight against his decisions?” She asked her uncle. 

“Because he was Ned Stark’s son. By time he became Lord Commander, all the officers but one were Targaryen loyalists or former Lannister bannerman sent to the Wall by Robert at Ned’s request. They all falsely blamed Lord Eddard for being at the Wall as they grew bitter and did what they could to undermine his son.”

“Viserys told me Lord Stark’s father and brother committed treason and he helped overthrow my father. I know my father wasn’t a good man but Lord Stark betrayed his king. He laughed as the bodies of Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon were laid at the Usurper’s feet.”

“No my dear. I do not wish to lay this upon you after what you had to do today but the sooner you can learn what really happened the better. The truth is our family was the cause of our own downfall. Ser Barristan is afraid of displeasing you, Lord Connington is unwavering loyal to our house but he lost to Robert and Ned on the battlefield, and Lord Tyrion is a Lannister and he may be in your council but you wouldn’t listen to his words on this matter which is why he hasn’t told you what really happened.”

‘ _ I can’t believe he is siding with the Usurper and his dogs. “ _ What really happened?” her words angrier than what she intended.

Her uncle grabbed her hands and though he was blind turned to look her in the eyes.  “Your brother was a boy of eight and on Dragonstone, he did not know the truth. Prince Rhaegar ran off with Lady Lyanna Stark, who was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. As far as the realm knows, they told no one why they ran off together. Lord Brandon Stark left before his wedding to Lady Catelyn Tully, he believed his sister to have been kidnapped and rode south to the Red Keep along with a dozen Northern, River and Vale Lords to include Lord Arryn’s heir. Your father was already deep into his madness by then and when Lord Brandon arrived at the Red Keep in anger he shouted for your brother to ‘Come out and die’. It was foolish but he was angry and wanted to defend his sister’s honor. His entire party was thrown in the black cells and all their fathers were summoned to King’s Landing to answer for their sons' crimes.”

“What happened next?” her voice barely above a whisper.

“Their father’s all rode south as their King commanded. Lord Rickard Stark demanded a trial by combat, prefering to die by the sword as opposed to being burned alive with wildefire. King Aerys chose wildfire as his champion. Lord Rickard was suspended by a rope in the Red Keep in front of the entire court. Brandon had a strangulation device around his neck and was told if he could get to his sword he could save his father. Brandon Stark strangled himself to death as Lord Rickard was roasted in his armor.”

“Why didn’t anybody stop it?” ‘ _ The same reason the Kingsguard let my father rape my mother. Something I intended to change when I take the Iron Throne.’ _

“You know why. Stopping the murders of the Starks would have been treason. I will not call what your father did an execution. The rebellion might have possibly been stopped right there but once your father foolishly ordered Ned and Robert's heads they had no choice but to fight once Jon Arryn called his banners in the defense of two men who he fostered into manhood.”

‘ _ I feel sick. Tyrion hinted at it, Ser Barristan was always uncomfortable talking about my father. Now my uncle is telling me all this. I don’t want to believe this.’  _ “So that’s why they killed Rhaegar's family?”

“My dear, Tywin Lannister had them killed. Your father loved to humiliate Tywin. I wrote back and forth with your brother Rhaegar regularly. He wanted to replace your father but failed at assembling a great council once your father showed up at Harrenhal. I know that if Ned Stark got to King’s Landing first that he would have protected Rhaegar’s family. Ned was furious when their bodies were presented to Robert. He demanded Robert to take Tywin and Jamie Lannister's heads along with Ser Gregor and Ser Amory. Robert refused so Ned left in anger and lifted the siege at Storm's End before finding his sister dead in a tower in Dorne.”

“Everything my brother told me was a lie. I don’t want to believe this. Who told you all of this?” She was desperate to deny the truth.

“Targaryen Household guards who were in the throne room for the murder of the Starks and were present when Tywin presented Robert with the bodies told me once they arrived at Castle Black. A few moons after Lord Stark arrived back in Winterfell, he escorted his brother Benjen to the wall. He sought me out and with tears in his eyes he apologized that he arrived too late to save our niece and nephew. A man who lost his father, brother and sister cared more about the crimes another man committed against House Targaryen than the deaths of his family caused by ours.”

Dany felt angry tears rolling down her cheeks ‘ _ Why did no one tell me this? I’ve lived my whole life hating people I never met. Ned Stark was fighting to defend himself after his family was butchered by my father. Viserys sold me to get an army and Brandon Stark rode south to defend his sister.’ “ _ So our family has madness in our blood and…”

“Our family is like every family. Some kings were mad but most were good or even great kings. Every House has had those who could be deemed mad. I know what you are thinking and stop it this instant. You are not mad. You wouldn't have been upset after what happened today and you wouldn’t be crying now if that were the case.” she felt him squeeze her hands “Now dry those tears. You still need to release your dragons and let them be free.”

  
  


__________

She walked alone down the steps with a torch in hand. She wanted to bring her uncle with her but she knew he was right in saying it would be wiser if she went alone. Two angry dragons meeting a stranger, blood of the dragon or not, could end badly. The two Unsullied opened the doors for her and made their way up the stairs at her command.

The light from her torch licked the walls close to hear revealing blackened walls and charred bones on the floor. ‘ _ I can feel them here. They are angry and scared’  _ Suddenly the room lit up as Rhaegal’s flames spread across the ceiling. “Rhaegal, it’s me, your mother. I made a terrible mistake locking you and your brother up here. I am here to make it right.” The green dragon's head lowered itself to eye level. Anger in his eyes was evident as she slowly reached to his collar. Black smoke released in a huff into her face. “I’m going to release you and I want you to be free to fly around and I will need your help bringing Drogon back to me.” The cream dragon pushed his brother out of the way pressing his head into his mothers belly. “You too Viserion. It’s time to be free. Free to grow big and strong. I will make sure you both have plenty of food.” She released the cream dragon and now her sons were no longer in chains. “I want to regain your trust again. I will need you both along with your brother to help me control Meereen and eventually the Seven Kingdoms.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany's decision to deal with the hostages like that wasn't an easy one for her. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place but making two of the adult sons fight to the death served a purpose in hopefully sowing some discord in the former masters and letting them know she is going to follow through with her threats while also technically no one in her camp actually did the killing. She took no joy in it but Dany also realized that Aemon and the others greatly respected Jon so she wanted to know what he would have done. That led to my decision to have Aemon finally tell her most of the truth based on how the conversation went.
> 
> Next time we are in Meereen we will get back into Aemon's head for a bit but next up will be the North and planning to free the Riverlands of the Frey's and Lannisters. This will cover months and jump ahead of Meereen for a bit. Timelines are always difficult to keep track of but I will do my best.


	14. She Is Ruthless To Her Enemies, Just Like You Jon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is served to traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have been sick the past few days. Took a covid test and hopefully it's negative but I do have to quarantine so hopefully I can write more. This chapter ended up being longer than I planned.

**Jon**

  
  


‘ _Lady Dustin, Lord Ryswell, Smalljon, Lord Robbet, four Bolton guards and the bastard himself. This isn’t honorable but this will not end in a battle! If I get the opening I need.’_ He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the men were in place. ‘ _Just need to make sure to signal when Robbet and Smalljon are out of the way.’_ He heard the bastard give a command to seize Dustin and Ryswell. ‘ _What is going on?_ Next thing he knew the bastard's face was gone and he saw…”ARYA!” 

He waived off the archers as Arya hopped off her horse as he did the same. ‘ _Did she just pull off Ramsay's face?’_ He felt her jump into his arms. “Arya, what in the seven hells is going on?” he said as he pulled back a bit before looking her over. She had grown a few inches but still looked like the girl he left before he joined the Watch. Sansa had joined them and the three of them just stood there in a tight embrace.

“It is a lot to explain but Winterfell is ours again.” Arya said with a look of pride on her face.

“I’m as shocked as you are, your grace but we need to bring the rest of your men to the castle so we can take care of the traitors men if they decide to fight.” Smalljon added.

Jon looked back at the group of men and women he brought to the parlay. Looks of utter disbelief evident on their faces. “Ser Davos, Tormund and Mark go fetch the men and tell them to march immediately. The men in Ramsay’s camp should be outnumbered already. Let’s go ahead and start trying to get them under control. Everyone, not a word will be spoken about what you have seen my sister do. If anyone asks, I killed Ramsay and his men. That’s a command! Remove Lady Dustin and Lord Ryswell tongues” Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

____________

  
  


Jon found himself in his father's solar. He had been in this room many times as a child with Robb as they watched their father look over records and respond to ravens. Now he was sitting behind the desk that as a child seemed like a dream to him. Sansa and Arya sat across from him with Ghost sitting between the sisters. “Now that we have some privacy, Arya what the fuck did you do? You wore his face! I almost had you killed and didn’t even know it was you!”

“A trick I learned in Braavos, as I trained to be a Faceless Man.” her reply was devoid of any emotion.

“An assassin? How did you get to Braavos?” Sansa asked.

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon was filled with tales of horror, sorrow and very little happiness as the three siblings told each other of the lives they had led once they split on the Kings Road all those years ago. With Bran, somewhere beyond the wall, all that was missing was Rickon, who should be making his way south once the raven, Smalljon, sent to Last Hearth arrived. Mark and two hundred men marched north to meet the party and would escort them south to Winterfell.

“Jon, I was told you were dead and that Sansa was being held captive by the Boltons. Your friends from the Watch told me. I took the next ship I could find to White Harbor. Once I arrived I heard rumors you were alive and Sansa was with you. I didn’t know where to look because of all the rumors floating around. I hung around White Harbor, working and listening for information on your location.” Arya told them.

“I really was dead. Although some believe it to have been a rumor or that Robb’s will freed me of my vows. It’s a long story but a red witch named Melisandre sacrificed herself to bring me back. The same witch on that list of yours.” Jon told his youngest sister.

“I saw you both leaving White Harbor. I knew then that you two were alive. I wanted to run to you but I knew you wouldn’t let me take care of Ramsay.” Arya told her siblings.

Sansa sighed and took a big swig of the ale and shook her head. “Arya, I know we didn’t have the best relationship as children. I didn’t with Jon either but we have to trust each other. What Jon said earlier about the Others is true. We have wights, we mean to show all the Lords tomorrow when they gather. If you came to us and showed us what you could do…”

Jon finished for his sister. “Arya, we aren’t children anymore. If you showed us that you could do that then I would have after a scolding from you and Sansa, allowed you to sneak in and kill Ramsey. I meant what I said earlier. I had archers hidden and ready to loose arrows into everyone but Umber and Glover. You could have been killed. We need to stick together.”

“That’s not the Jon I grew up with.” Arya seemed shocked at her brother's confession.

“Honor has its place but I will not act honorably when dealing with monsters and traitors. Once Rickon arrives hopefully within a moon turn, I will start my way south and work to push the Lannisters out of the Riverlands and kill every Frey.”

“I’ll go with you Jon!” Arya volunteered.

“I need you to stay here. I need you to help Sansa and Rickon and keep your eyes and ears open for any betrayal we may be facing. I know you can take care of yourself but I am the King and your older brother. You said you are skilled with a sword. I plan on having the women train and I figured you and Lady Brienne could teach the women around her how to defend themselves.”

“But Jon!” Arya sighed loudly.

Before she could continue, Sansa put her hand on her thigh. “Jon is right. We will need you here. It will be very dangerous heading south and Jon can not be distracted by worrying about you. He is not telling you to be a Princess. He is telling you to teach other young women like you how to fight. We need to be united on this. Also he will not force you to marry.”

“Fine” Arya huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back. “Take Walder Frey alive if you can. I want to gut him myself.”

“I can’t make that promise but I will do my best little sister.” Jon replied.

A knock and the door peaked open. It was Ser Davos. “It’s time Your Grace.”

_________

  
  


The courtyard was packed with Northman, Freefolk and Knights of the Vale to witness the execution of Lady Dustin and Lord Ryswell. Jon had made sure they were treated as benefit of their titles outside of the removal of their tongues. _‘They will not die quickly today. They betrayed the North.’_

“My Lords and honored guests. The two before you are traitors not only to House Stark but the entire North. They plotted with the Bolton’s after the Red Wedding and helped execute those loyal to House Stark. Your fathers, brothers, sons and uncles died because of them. Their tongues have been removed so we shall never hear their final words as they make their final journey into whatever hell awaits them. This is the fate of all traitors. I will not take their heads nor will I hang them. Only one punishment is fitting for these two.” Jon said as he turned to face the two disgraced nobles as they were tied, arms spread between the posts. “I, Jon of the House Stark the Third of My Name, King in the North and The Trident sentence you to die.”

Jon could see the fear in Lady Dustin’s eyes as he walked over to her. “You old cunt, you intercepted my fathers bones and fed them to pigs. I swear by every god I will make sure you die slowly.” he walked over to Lord Ryswell ‘’Your sons will watch you die. Your cunt daughter next to you will watch you die. Your sons will die and their sons will join the Night’s Watch and your line will end. See those Wildlings over there. I might just give them your seat.”

Tormund handed Jon a bone knife and walked behind Lord Ryswell and slowly began slicing down his back. Muffled cries left the traitor’s mouth as his back was opened up, blood flowing gushing freely down into the snow. Jon whispered into his ear “My sister told me that she begged you for help and you denied her. You let Ramsay rape her and brualize her. Normally an axe is used for this part but I don’t feel like using one.” Grabbing a rib in anger Jon snapped it off his spine. Ryswell’s body went limp. ‘ _Oh well’_ Some ribs were harder than others to snap off the traitor's spine. Jon could see the lungs working. He walked around him and grabbed his face and shook it. “Wake up Ryswell. It ain't time for you to die yet. Heard you liked to have your way with servants.” Ryswell’s eyes slowly opened as Jon’s voice carried through the courtyard. He looked around and saw everyone's eyes on him. “As much as I want to geld you, it seems there isn’t much to cut.” Jon was shocked to see some Vale Lords nodding in approval. ‘ _I can’t be too brutal in front of them but they seem to despise treason and rape as much as we do up north.’_ He walked around to the barely alive man’s back as he pulled the lungs out and spread them across his back. The lungs appeared to barely be giving the dying man breath.

“Lady Dustin did you see what happened to your father? I’m sure you do not want to suffer the same fate as him?” Jon asked her as she frantically shook her head no. Jon turned to the crowd and asked “This traitor does not want to die like her father. The noose or sword is too easy for her crimes. She stole my Lord Father Eddard Stark's bones on the way to Winterfell and fed them to her pigs on top of the treason she committed. My Father will never rest in the Crypts like his father before him and his father’s father. I ask what should her fate be?”

Shouts from the courtyard gave suggestions but Smalljon’s voice eventually silenced everyone. “Your Grace, she fed Lord Eddard’s bones to pigs. Perhaps you should feed her to pigs. Her crimes are numerous, assaulting Princess Sansa, aiding in the torture and flaying of Northmen just to name a few.” Mummers went through the crowd as everyone to include the Vale Lords and knights nodded in agreement. ‘ _Even the Vale wants this to be her fate. This will make me a butcher...Fuck it! She fed my fathers bones to pigs. He will never rest with his ancestors just like Robb!’_

“Cut her down. Dress her and toss her back into her cell.” he turned to the traitor. “Feeding my fathers bones to your pigs was a big mistake My Lady.”

He walked down the steps and saw the knowing stares of the Lords. He couldn’t tell if they fully approved of his actions. “Lords of the North and the Vale, along with leaders of the freefolk, I know we are meeting tomorrow but I would like to meet today instead after dinner so we can discuss what to do with the Bolton, Dustin and Ryswell men. At dawn Lord Ryswall’s sons will be hung and his grandsons above the age of four and ten will depart for Castle Black.”

  
  


_______ 

  
  


The Great Hall had cleared out everyone except his sisters, Lady Brienne, Podrick, Ser Davos, Tormund, Val and another Freefolk leader, most of the Northern Lords and the dozen or so Vale Lords headed by Lord Yohn Royce. Jon stood from the main table and walked around and stood in front of it.

“Thank you everyone for your loyalty and aid. I know that killing Ramsay at the parlay was dishonorable but when I saw the opportunity to save lives I took it. I will not apologize for it. The reason I allowed the Freefolk, better known as wildlings, south of the wall was to save them from the Others.” The Vale lords were silent. ‘ _They remember what I showed them in White Harbor.’_ Half the northern lords were grumbling in disbelief. “I have proof that I will show you in a few days when the rest of the Lords arrive. The Vale Lords have seen it. Lady Maege can back up my words.”

“Aye, His Grace speaks truly. I saw it along with Lord Gabert Glover.” The Lady of Bear Island responded. Whispers went through the Great Hall.

Lord Robbet stood up and addressed his fellow Northmen “Aye, it’s true. My brother is alive and remained hidden to deceive the Boltons. I am not happy about the wildlings being south of the wall but my brother is not a liar. If he says he says a wight then I believe him and I believe my king.”

“Thank you My Lady and My Lord. Most of the Freefolk will return to the Wall to help man it as per our agreement when I was Lord Commander. Around fifty or so will remain here in Winterfell to help us sort out any conflicts that should arise and allow everyone to get used to interacting with them. I know thousands of years of distrust can not be erased overnight but we are all on the same side. The side of the living.” Jon started pacing back and forth in front of the table. “I know that I am a bastard. I know my brother’s will named me King but I want to assure everyone that per his words even with Rickon, Arya, Sansa and Bran alive wherever he is, named me his successor” He handed the will to Smalljon and he passed it around.

“I was confused at first after reading it.” Sansa spoke up. “My brother King Jon has allowed me back into the Winterfell line of succession but the phrase ‘Without issue’ means that unless my brother King Robb had any children that Jon would succeed him as King. I along with my sister Arya, fully support our brother. We ask that all the Northern Lords do the same.”

Jon took in the crowd as Smalljon walked beside him and started to speak “The Freefolk as they like to be called have raided my family's lands for generations and we have killed each other but His Grace is correct we are all on the same side now. I haven’t seen these wights but according to Lord Royce he has seen it along with Lady Maege. I had some of my own men integrate with the Freefolk and outside of some drunken fights they fought the Karstarks side by side and have worked well together. His Grace has my full support in allowing them south of the wall and I would suggest everyone else give our King their full support on this decision. The Karstarks, Dustins, and Ryswells sided with the Boltons while Lord Eddard’s daughter was held by Ramsay. The Freefolk though, they were willing to fight and die for her while some of our own countrymen were not.” Lord Umber returned to his seat as. The Lords mumbling in agreement

“Thank you My Lord. The issue at hand now is what to do with the Bolton, Ryswell and Dustin armies. Most of the Bolton army participated in the Red Wedding. A grave crime and betrayal of their king. We will need men to fight when the Other’s come but they slew their fellow northmen. While it is true they were following their Lords commands, that doesn’t make their actions just. I am open to suggestions on how to go forward with the Bolton soldiers.” Jon spoke as he leaned against the table.

“Your Grace, I would suggest sending them to the Night’s Watch. An additional 3,000 men would help but you are correct that they betrayed their fellow Northmen.” Lord Royce spoke as he stood. “Although that would put men who have proven themselves false in a position to outnumber the black brothers. I do not want to speak out of turn but I would send 500 men to the Watch, hang 500 of them and spare the other 2000.”

“Thank you Lord Royce. As King ultimately I make the final decisions but I am not foolish enough to ignore my people or those who have allied with us. I like the idea and unless anyone else has a better idea then we will go forward with that. The Ryswell and Dustin forces I plan on integrating with the other Lord’s bannerman. Keep an eye out for them but they did not participate in the Red Wedding.” Jon replied as he addressed the crowd.

Jon took in the room. ‘ _This might not go over well but I need to let them know.’_ “My Lords!” everyone's attention turned to him. “The Riverlands are our friends and part of our kingdom. Once my brother Rickon arrives and I get to spend some time with him I shall move south.” The room filled yells and shouts. “MY LORDS!” Jon shouted as the room slowly quieted down. “They fought alongside the North with my brother Robb. They still have men fighting and flying the Direwolf above their keeps. We need to help them rid their lands of Freys and Lannisters. We will need not just the North and The Vale but every fighting man we can get.”

  
  


__________

Jon finally had time to sit in front of the weirwood and relax. The northern lords were resistant but eventually saw the reasons in his argument. Sansa and Arya came to his defense. Eventually it was agreed that Jon along with Lord Robbet Glover would lead a host of 1,000 men down the Neck to join up with The Blackfish, who had surrendered Riverrun after numerous parlays with the Kingslayer. Lord Reed wrote to him that his men had killed the 200 man Frey escort sent to escort the rivermen to Castle Black. Most of the Northmen would stay north and prepare for winter and the Others. Everyone was moving to Wintertown or White Harbor which had continued to add defenses to their port. Lord Royce committed 14,000 men or half the Vale’s strength to aid in fighting to free the Riverlands.

‘ _Life would be so different if none of us left all those years ago’_ He felt something poke the back of his neck.

“Deep in thought big brother?” Arya teased.

“Aye. You still have Needle.” he said with a smile

“Aye, and it has saved my life many times. At one point I never thought I would ever come back here. I thought everyone was dead but here we are. You are a king, Sansa is a princess and..”

“You are a princess now too.” Jon teased as he messed up his little sister's hair.

“I missed you so much Jon. So much has changed. I am scared that if you ride south that you won’t come back.” Jon could sense the concern in her voice as she hugged him fiercely.

“I missed you too, little sister but I have to go. I meant what I said earlier. I need you to stay here and help watch over Sansa and Rickon. Now let's go warm up inside.”

  
  


**Sansa**

She jerked out of bed! ‘ _Just a nightmare. He is dead. He can’t hurt me anymore.’_ She yanked her head around as she heard her door open. To her relief it was her sister. “What are you doing here Arya. It’s past the hour of the wolf.”

“I have something to show you.” Her sister replied with a smirk.

Throwing on a heavy wool robe she followed her sister as she was led to the First Keep. “What are we doing here?” she asked as she followed her sister in. 

“You will see.” Came the cryptic reply as Arya led her down into the old dungeons not used for close to 1,000 years.

Only the light from her sister’s torch allowed her to see into the room she was led into. Arya moved the torch so she could see the figure chained tight by his feet and hands between two posts. ‘ _What in the seven hells!’_ “Who is this man?”

“Normally, when I take a face it means killing the person but this bastard well I couldn’t kill him after what he did to you. I carved his face off then flayed his back and sewed the skin onto his face. Don’t worry he can’t talk anymore.”

“Ramsay?” She was confused but she recognized his body.

Arya handed her a knife. “He is your kill Sansa. I only took his face, tongue and some skin off his back.” Arya replied as she ran the torch along the bastard's chest. The muffled cries barely above a whisper.

‘ _I dreamed of this for so long.’_ “Arya, pull down his breeches and hand me that torch.”

Once the breeches were around the man’s ankles she stepped forward. “Hello Ramsay. This is going to hurt but I don’t care.” She lowered the torch and let the flames lick his small cock and stones. He struggled against his taut chains. If he had a tongue his yells would have woken up the entire castle. “You won’t die today bastard. You will die when I decide it’s time.” 

_______________

The rest of the lords were due to arrive in the morning. The past two nights she joined her sister in the middle of the night to pay her former husband a visit. She stood before him now and glanced down at his blackened cock. She had removed his stones the night prior with an old rusted dagger she found in the armory. “Are you in pain?” she asked as she dug the blade into his left nipple causing blood to leak freely. “I hope you are. Your cock is burned beyond recognition. I should remove it so you don’t die of infection.” Slowly she drug the blade across unburned skin above the charred bits. His body bucked wildly so she stopped and slapped him as hard as she could. “Arya, it seems like he is not enjoying this.”

“Good, finish cutting off that worthless cock of his. He hasn’t ate in days has he?” Arya asked.

“No he hasn’t, I am sure he is hungry.” With a quick slash the pinky sized cock was on the ground. She took her torch and heated the rusty blade until it was hot to the touch and tried to cauterize the wound. She picked up the small manhood and put it to Ramsay’s lips. “Open up.” He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. She handed the still hot knife to Arya. She watched as her sister took the blade and slowly started to move it between his arse cheeks. “Open your mouth or my sister will shove that blade up your arsehole.” ‘ _That did the trick.’_ He opened his mouth and she placed his own cock into his mouth. “Eat it. Eat it bastard!” 

___________

‘ _Those who don’t believe Jon are going to be in for a shock.’_ She stood in the courtyard as all the Lords and Ladies of the North along with the Vale Lords, as the cover was pulled off the cage. A quick kick to the side and the wight jumped up and started screeching. Pure terror was displayed on their faces and they jumped back in terror.

“Fire, dragonglass and valyrian steel can kill them. Their leader is what I call the Night King and he has well over 100,000 of these creatures on top of undead bears, wolves, giants. The ice spiders and Others are less in number but even deadlier. Everyone that is killed is revived and joins his army. Bodies will be burned from now on. We need to look for places to mine dragonglass. We need to stand together and once we retake the Riverlands. I hope to try and bring all of Westeros together and show them what we face.” Her brother’s voice was commanding.

“Yer Grace?” Ser Davos spoke “Dragonstone is built on dragonglass, now that I think of it but getting there will be difficult now that Euron Greyjoy has allied himself with the crown.”

“How long do we have?” a voice yelled out.

“I am not sure. They seem to be moving slowly and amassing as big a force as they can. If we can weaken the Lannister’s then we can possibly bring the crown to the table. Until then we will have to rely on fire to beat them.” Her brother replied.

  
  
  


**Jon**

Much to his shock Lord Reed was approaching him with two men in trail. Not crannogmen judging by the height. “Lord Reed.” He greeted his loyal bannerman.

“Your Grace, it’s time.” He said as he looked around. “The Crypts would be best.”

“Time for what? I am busy Lord Reed.” Jon replied and seeing the look of determination in the three sets of eyes looking at him he relented. “Fine” ‘ _Something is different. I’ve never seen those two men before but father trusted Howland.’_

He led them towards the First Keep and then Howland took the lead and entered the crypts. Jon followed the smaller man down a few levels and started walking down the path. ‘ _This is where my father's statue is.’_ Howland stopped in front of the only woman who had a statue. ‘ _Aunt Lyanna!’_

“It is time for you to learn the truth but first I want you to listen to everything I have to say. Any questions you have I will answer.” The crannogman spoke in a smooth voice.

“I’m confused but I’m down here ready to listen.” His reply was firm. 

“I’m going to tell you how your mother met your father.” Howland said

‘ _He knows my mother?’_

“I’m sure you have heard about the Great Tourney at Harrenhal. All the Lords and Ladies of the realm were in attendance. Rumors even said that Crown Prince Rhaegar wanted to call a Great Council to legally dispose of his father. I had been praying at Isle of Faces and was on my way home when I stopped by the tourney. I’m a small man as you know but three squires started to attack me. Lady Lyanna fought them off with a tourney sword. She brought me to her family’s tent.”

‘ _Father never spoke about any of this.’_

_“_ She and your uncle Benjen wanted me to enter the list and defend my honor but I knew I would embarrass myself.” the small man laughed. “Benjen helped collect some armor and Lyanna entered as a mystery knight.” Jon noticed the two men behind Howland smile. “She challenged the knights of the three squires and unseated all of them. She demanded they teach their squires honors as a ransom. The mystery knight was referred to as Knight of the Laughing Tree because of the Weirwood on her shield. King Aerys was furious and demanded the knight be captured and brought to him.”

“I’m sorry but what does this have to do with who my mother is.” Jon interrupted Lord Reed’s story.

“King Aerys ordered his son to bring the knight to justice. Benjen and I were helping Lyanna out of her armor when Prince Rhaegar, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell found us. They told us to flee and they returned with just the shield.”

“Get to the point. Aunt Lyanna has nothing to do with my mother.” Jon’s voice rising.

“Lyanna Stark has everything to do with this because she was your mother.” one of the men with Howland interrupted.

‘ _Lies, Lies, Lies.’_ “My father wouldn’t lay with his sister. She was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targrayen.” Rage laced his words.

Howland stepped forward. “Ser Arthur speaks truly. I know this is going to be a lot to process but your mother went with Prince Rhaegar willingly. She handed a note to a servant at Riverrun and left.”

‘ _The Sword of the Morning?’_ He felt like he was going to faint. “My father was Ned Stark. You are wrong. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerald were slain. I’ve heard the story dozens of times.”

The man Howland said was Ser Arthur stepped forward. He was head taller than himself, lean with an aged face. Violet eyes and brown hair peppered with gray was pulled back. “Your mother and your father Prince Rhaegar fell in love shortly after Harrenhal.”

‘ _Even if this were true, I’m still a bastard.’_ He started to laugh “Let’s say I believe you that means I’m still a bastard. I’m sorry this is madness.”

“You are not a bastard. You are Aemon Targaryen, the true King of the Seven Kingdoms.” The second man added.

“You are?” Jon questioned “Rhaegar was already married to Elia Martell.”

“Ser Oswell, another dead man but I heard you died too so I guess that makes us the same.” The man who claimed to be Ser Oswell deadpanned.

‘ _At least this one is funny.’_ I’m still a bastard” Jon sighed in defeat.

“No, Elia Martell consented to an annulment as long as her children remained legitimate. King Aerys agreed and the High Septon officially annulled their marriage. It is all documented your grace.” Howland added

“So my whole damn life was a lie. Why? Why tell me now?” Jon’s anger boiling to the surface

“Ned Stark raised you and you are still his son no matter what. He took you in to protect you. I know your life wasn’t the easiest but Robert would have killed you. Ned put his entire family at risk to hide you. When we arrived in Dorne, we had a fight outside of the tower your mother was in. Everyone Ned brought besides myself was laying dead along with Ser Gerald. Only your mothers screams stopped the fighting.” Howland admitted his voice was soft. “Ned planned on telling you but then Jon Arryn died. He couldn’t tell you with Robert on his way to Winterfell so Benjen was going to tell you before you swore your vows so you could decide what you wanted to do. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell stayed with me to hide them from the world. Once Benjen told you the truth, he had a letter from Ned explaining why he hid the truth from you.”

“So Uncle Benjen tells me then what? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Then you would go to Winterfell and find everything your mother and father left you hidden in the place you found as a child. It’s hidden in Ned’s solar. Ned also had a letter of legitimization naming you Jon Stark from Robert if you wanted to stay in the North. He planned on giving you a lordship in the Gift. If you wanted to seek out Viserys and Daenerys there is plenty of gold that you could have made your way to Essos and lived comfortably. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell would have joined you either way. I couldn’t tell you this because I did not foresee Benjen being lost beyond the wall and couldn’t make it in time to stop you from swearing your vows. I didn’t tell you at Castle Black because it would have been a distraction in defeating the Boltons. Ned only went south to investigate Jon Arryn’s death and once justice was brought he would have resigned as Hand and attempted to break Sansa’s betrothal to Joffrey. Ned would have supported you in any decision you made. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell have waited patiently to serve you.” Howland added.

“Targaryen? I lived my whole life as Jon Snow. Only recently have I even begun to accept that I’m Jon Stark thanks to Robb’s will. Now I’m Aemon Targaryen.” His head was spinning. ‘ _Maester Aemon...is my uncle!’_

“Your Grace,” Ser Arthur spoke. “We swore to defend your life. It was safer for myself and Oswell to go into hiding until you found out the truth but we are here to serve you, keep your secrets and die for you if need be. This is a lot to put on you, especially with the dead coming but you are our King, be it Jon Stark or Aemon Targaryen” Both knights dropped to one knee. The pale whiteness of Dawn, visible even in the limited light.

Jon bid them to stand. “I need some time to myself but I welcome you both into my service. We will need new names for you both.”

  
  


__________

Leaving the crypts he wondered around Winterfell lost in his mind. ‘ _My mother was Lyanna Stark. My name is Aemon Targaryen...I was lied to but father...uncle Ned...no he was my father. He protected me from his best friend. Was he Robert’s best friend? A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing and yet I unknowingly sent away my uncle Aemon to my...my aunt Daenerys. A woman who hates me and hates my family.’_ Before he knew it he was sitting on the worn stump in front of the giant Weirwood Tree. ‘ _I was never a bastard but the King of the Seven Kingdoms? Was I actually though? Robert sat the Iron Throne and now his bastard son Tommen sits it. A Targaryen ruling kingdoms that overthrew my insane grandfather. He killed my grandfather and uncle. Robb, Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon aren’t my siblings! They are my cousins. I will have to tell them. They deserve to know the truth.’_

“Jon!”

“Bran? Are you in my head again?” Jon replied as he looked around to find the Godswood empty except Ghost by his side.

“Yes. I messed up and I am making my way to Castle Black. I am sorry but he touched me. The Night King touched me! Howland told you the truth finally.” Bran sounded calm but he could detect a bit of fear in his voice.

“Aye, he did. I’m so lost cousin.” Jon answered

“I don’t care Jon, you will always be my brother. You must be Jon Stark for now. The lords are scared and if it gets out that you are Rhaegar's son I do not know what they would do. Trust Sansa and Arya with this truth. Do not hide this from them. You will know in your heart when it will be time to become Aemon.” Bran’s voice spoke quickly

“Thank you Bran. I will send word to Castle Black to look for you. I will wait until you return before I head south.”

“Lord Reed spoke of a place you found as a child. You will dream of it tonight and when you wake up you should look for what was found in that dream.” Bran’s voice returned to it’s usual calmness.

“What are you talking about? A dream?” Jon was confused as Ghost nuzzled into his chest.

“You found out who your parents were as a child. It was too early for you to know the truth so the Three Eyed Raven ensured you caught the pox. The fever burned out your memory of it along with most of your childhood before the age of six. I know this sounds crazy but I swear this is the truth. When you head south I will help guide you through dreams when I can. We have to go. I will see you as soon as I can brother.”

“Bran? Bran? Are you still there?” ‘ _I need a damn drink. What the fuck is going on in my life.’_

  
  


**Sansa**

Jon had been distant the past few days after showing the lords one of the wights. ‘ _He is under a lot of stress currently but I wish he would talk to us.’_ She had noticed two new guards who seemed to always be watching over him. She knew Lord Reed brought them and her father always told her Lord Reed was one of his close friends. ‘ _Jon and Lord Reed seem to trust them so I will as well until they give me a reason not to.’_ Most of the lords had left for home to start leading everyone back to Wintertown and White Harbor so only a few remained, mainly Vale Lords as Lady Dustin was brought out for her execution. ‘ _This woman deserves this. She deserves what I’m doing to the bastard.’_ Val, Tormund and Ser Davos joined her, Arya, Brienne and Podrick.

“I must admit, I was hesitant at this method of execution but after hearing what this woman has done I think she is getting off lightly.” The Onion Knight whispered into her ear. ‘ _He is one of the few who knows what that woman did to me.’_ She tried to shake the images of the older woman having her way with her after Ramsay had his fun.

“She is getting what she deserves.” came her reply.

They watched as the woman was stripped for all to see. Her arms were bound behind her back and her feet tied together. The pigs had been starved for almost a week and ready for a meal. Jon pulled out his dagger and gave her a few slashes across legs and arms before stepping back as two men lifted her up and tossed her into the pig pen. Lady Dustin rolled over and attempted to get to her feet and the pigs were on her. Muffled sobs and pleas were drowned out by the sounds of a dozen pigs enjoying their feast. Sansa’s feet carried her away from the sight and she made her way up the stairs and found a position overseeing the pig pen. She felt Jon and Arya step in beside her as Jon’s arms wrapped over her and Arya’s shoulders. It had taken almost an hour before the muffled cries stopped.

“We need to talk. All three of us, in the Godswood.” Jon’s voice broke her out of her daze.

They followed her brother and he told everyone it was a family meeting. When the Weirwood tree came into sight she saw her brothers two guards. The taller one was Ser Dan and the one who was just a bit taller than Jon was Ser William. ‘ _What are they doing here.’_

“What I am about to say can not under any circumstance leave the Godswood. I need you both to swear it.” Her brother broke the silence.

“I swear” came her answer in unison with Arya.

“I’m not your brother. I’m your cousin.” Jon’s voice sounded sad and he looked devastated.

‘ _You’re my brother’ “_ What do you mean Jon?” she whispered. Arya had tears welling up in her eyes.

“My mother was Lyanna Stark and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen. They were married after his marriage to Princess Elia was annulled. My real name is Aemon...Aemon Targaryen.” the defeat in his voice almost broke her heart.

‘ _No you will always be my brother no matter what.’_

“Who fucking cares Jon. You are our brother even if Aunt Lyanna was your mother. Do you understand! Tell him Sansa!” Arya’s swearing caught her off guard.

“No matter what if you are Jon or Aemon you are our brother. Now and always Jon.” She wrapped him up in a tight hug as tears fell down her cheeks. ‘ _Now and always.’_ She pulled back and caught her brother's smile. “I mean it and now you will tell us who these two men are.”

It was Arya’s turn to wrap herself around their brother. “Yes. Who are they?”

“Ser Dan is actually Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning and Ser William is Ser Oswell Whent. A long story for another time. I found out a few days ago and needed some time to think to myself and maybe get proper drunk, but I’m still the same man I was before.” Jon said as he motioned the two knights over.

“Can I see Dawn? Please?” Arya left no time before asking to see the legendary sword for herself. Ser Arthur unsheathed the beautiful white sword that shone like milkglass. 

“So is it Jon or Aemon your grace?” she asked her brother as she gave him a playful elbow to the ribs.

“Jon. Jon Stark. If I came out as Aemon now it would cause all kinds of problems.” Jon coughed feigning the elbow hurt him

_His Aunt is Daenerys. She has dragons and an army. Competing claims will cause a war. That can’t happen.’_ “Jon your aunt Daenerys? When she comes to westeros? You said you sent her uncle...well your uncle as well to her. Um I don’t know how she will take this news if it gets out. We need Westeros united. She has dragons and an army and will need a husband when she arrives.” ‘ _I don’t want to marry but I will to fully secure the Vale.’_

“She is my aunt. I can’t do that…” his voice trailed off

“Jon look at me. Starks have married aunt to nephew and niece to uncle before. Our grandparents were cousins. You have two kingdoms and a 3rd as an ally. I know we discussed you marrying a Vale Lord’s daughter but Daenerys is the best match and you are the only match for her. Think about it Jon. As Jon Stark you can give her three kingdoms. The Stormlands are spent. The Iron Islands are just ships and seemed to have sided with Cersei. Dorne won’t side with you, they will side with her. That leaves the Lannisters and Tyrells who are married into each other. You said it yourself she is freeing slaves. She doesn’t sound like her father. Maester Aemon will have spoken highly of you and Ser Barristan held great respect for father.” She practically pleaded with her brother.

“I can’t give her the Vale.” His voice was flat as he sat on the stump.

“You can if I’m Lady of the Vale.” She answered firmly.

“Sansa...I told you that you don’t have to marry...”

“I know but I get to choose. Robert is sickly and my cousin but Jon death itself is coming for us eventually. Please let me do this for you. It will bring the Vale fully into our kingdom. Please.” she could tell she was getting through to him.

“I did say you were free to marry but what if Daenerys doesn’t want to marry me. I can’t come out as Aemon to everyone so I will have to approach her as Jon Stark and she didn’t respond kindly to that letter I sent to her.” Jon sighed as he stood from the stump. 

“Show her privately that you are Aemon Targareyn and offer an actual partnership in ruling. You know Westeros, even as a bastard, you were given the same education as Robb. You know how to wage war and how to lead and make tough decisions. She would be a fool or bloody mad if she denied gaining three kingdoms through marriage. Especially three kingdoms that fought against House Targaryen. Imagine three dragons and most of Westeros fully united and fighting those undead bastards.” she said as she saw her brother crack a smile.

  
  


__________

**Jon**

He watched Sansa walk out of the Godswood with Ghost on her hip and turned to Arya who was showing Needle to Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell. ‘ _I forget how young she is at times. We have all been through so much.’_

“Arya, leave them alone for a bit. Sansa is going to sup with Lord Royce and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?” Jon already knew the answer.

“Of course stupid!” Came the response he missed dearly all those years they were separated. “We still need to spar! Do you think Ser Arthur or Ser Oswell will spar with me?”

“It would be our pleasure little princess. Don’t poke too many holes in us! Don’t need to be matching his grace.” Ser Oswell said with a chuckle.

They found their way to his fathers, well his solar now. His loyal knights were given leave to do whatever they wanted but he knew one of them would be posted outside the door to his chambers regardless. 

“I heard what you and Sansa were talking about. I think it’s a great idea. Your aunt is doing great things in Slaver’s Bay. She is ruthless to her enemies, just like you Jon. I can only imagine what you two could accomplish if we allied with her.”

“Your Grace” Ser Oswell's voice from outside the solar doors. “Your supper is here.”

The servant brought in the small feast. Roasted rabbit smothered with browned gravy, diced potatoes, carrots and fresh bread with butter on the side. Once the servant left he noticed his sister smell the food. ‘ _She has done that every time since we reunited.’ “_ Why are you smelling the food?” He laughed

“Checking for poison...stupid!” she laughed before her face turned serious “You are a King now and you can never be too careful. I can teach you how to smell various poisons in food and wine.”

“Well as long as you don’t make me change faces. Being able to check for poison could come in handy.” He answered with a smile.

Supper went by too fast. This was one of the few times he has been able to spend time alone with his youngest sister. Being king had taken up a lot of his time. ‘ _Bran said I would remember some dream but so far nothing has happened. Maybe I should be sober when I fall asleep tonight.’_

“I’ll start teaching you how to smell poisons tomorrow. Probably should teach Sansa as well but I remember Beric telling me that since he was revived by Thoros that poison doesn’t do anything to him anymore. I have all kinds of poisons and antidotes. We can try them out and see if poisons work on you” Arya’s face lit up “You don’t feel cold anymore do you?”

“Aye, I really don’t need furs but I wear them to keep appearances up. I thought I was fireproof but it was a one time thing. I do enjoy hotter baths now though” he laughed “As far as trying poison we will see about that little sister. I can’t be dying from accidental poison by my little sister.”

He saw her yawn and realised that it was getting late. “About time to turn in don’t ya think?” and Arya replied with a nod.

“Tomorrow after supper I will start showing you how to check for poison and since you are too scared to test my theory I will have to make sure you master it.” Arya said with a laugh as she left the solar.

He looked over a few more items that required his attention before leaving the solar and entering his main chamber. Quickly removing his leather armor and wool shirt before kicking off his boots he finally laid down and quickly fell asleep and he started to dream...

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Jon will keep lying when he needs to. He commanded everyone at the parlay to say he dishonorably killed Ramsay and his men to obviously protect Arya. Can't have too many people knowing a five foot 15 year old assassin is walking around.
> 
> I wanted the executions to be brutal because Jon and crew needed to send a message that if you commit treason against them and fellow northmen you will be executed in a brutal fashion. While everyone there was in agreement Jon realized he couldn't be as brutal as he desired. I actually love Lady Dustin in the Books but took her wanting to destroy Ned's bones and turned it into a reason why she died the way she did and adding on her helping abuse Sansa to help sell it to everyone.
> 
> I struggled to write Jon's parentage reveal because so many others have done such a wonder job with it. I went with Jon being impatient and Arthur just straight up telling him. I almost cut Arthur and Oswell but decided to keep them because I like their characters and give Jon legitimacy and if Dorkstar shows up he aint gonna have Dawn with his punk ass. Jon took the news fairly well but it will continue to weigh on him more as time goes on. 
> 
> I took liberties changing canon on taking someones face along with Ned's intention to resign as hand and planning to attempt to break Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey. Sansa and Arya will continue to keep Ramsay alive as long as they can. 
> 
> Sansa isn't show Sansa. Her intentions on bringing up Jon marrying Dany is logical and should hopefully come off as in character for this story. It's why I wrote that scene from her point of view because I have no intention of having Sansa be irrationally anti Dany. She probably won't like everything about Dany at first but she knows what is coming for them and is willing to fully secure the Vale by marrying a man she doesn't want to free Jon to be available for marriage.
> 
> We will get very very limited Arya POVs. I am trying to write her as a young girl who happens to have been through a shit ton. She has her dark moments like when she was willing to rape Ramsay with that rusted burning hot dagger but mix it in with her being hyped as fuck to actually see Dawn in person. 
> 
> I know I said next chapter would be Meereen but we will be back in the north where Rickon shows up and Jon will meet the Blackfish as the quest to free his second kingdom begins.


	15. Allowing You To Leave With Ned Was The Toughest Decision I Have Ever Had To Make.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon remembers his dream and has conversations with his Kingsguard. Jon and Arya spar. Jon and Val chat. Sansa reads a letter and plans are made. Jon reads part of his mother's diary. Sansa breaks down. Jon leaves for the Riverlands. Rickon makes it to Winterfell. Jon finally meets The Blackfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. There is an implied potential oral sex scene between Jon and someone who isn't Val. So minor that I'm not sure it's even worth tagging. If you don't like it that's fine with me. Like I have said before Jon and Dany haven't even met yet. If you only want to read stories where they only sleep with each other...well there are plenty of them out there but I hope you still keep reading my story.

**Jon**

He sat up in his bed. ‘ _ That has to be the dream Bran told me about.’  _ Climbing off the bed, he got dressed for the day. Opting to wear the dark blue gambeson with black leather breeches. He slept longer than he planned as he saw the modest meal to break his fast. He took a few bites of the cheese and poached egg. He walked to his door and saw Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell guarding it. 

“Ser Arthur? Ser Oswell? I finally remembered the location that is hidden in my solar. I would like you both there with me when I look at my parents belongings.” He told his Kingsguard.

They followed him into the solar as he made his way to the bookshelf behind the desk. He pushed it to the side. ‘ _ There it is’  _ He flipped the switch and before he could tell one of them to block the door, he saw Ser Oswell had read his mind and stood in front of the door. He walked through the secret door into the room from his dream. He glanced at the books and saw that they appeared to be histories of House Stark. Some of which he remembered seeing in the library. ‘ _ I only opened the right chest and woke up as soon as I did.’  _ He could feel Ser Arthur behind him in the room. He opened the chest on the right and saw a cloak that was wrapped around something. He gently lifted it up and unwrapped the cloak and saw it was black with the red three headed dragon of House Targaryen. In his hands was a golden harp.

“Your mother’s wedding cloak that Prince Rhaegar draped across her shoulders and that is your father’s harp.” Jon saw the pain written across his guardians face. “Before he left for the Trident, he would spend hours playing for your mother.”

“Was he any good?” Jon asked.

“He was good at everything he did. He didn’t say much but he had something about him that drew people to him. He was solemn most of the time and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Something I have noticed in you from time to time.” The Sword of the Morning said with melancholy in his voice as he talked about his old friend.

“They really loved each other didn’t they?” Jon knew the answer but had to ask.

“It started off as infatuation but by time Princess Lyanna left with your father they had fallen in love. Fools in love I believe is what your mother said.”

“They were fools. Thousands of people died because of them. I know they loved each other but so many people died.” Jon found his voice lacking the conviction he wished to speak with.

“They were and I told your father as much. I suggested we wait for Lord Brandon and explain to him that they wished to marry and to seek Lord Rickard’s approval. They couldn’t wait and what followed resulted in the near destruction of both their houses.” Ser Arthur’s voice was laced with regret.

“How different would my life be if they followed your advice.” Jon said as he looked back into the chest. He pulled out a black leather book and dozens of scrolls. At the bottom he found a Weirwood bow gently set on top of a light blue silk dress. He held up the bow and found it to be in excellent shape. ‘ _ I’ve never seen such a bow. I will take this with me when I go south.’ _

“A bow that your father had made for your mother. She was peerless with it and not too bad with a blade.” the older man said with a smile on his face. As Jon lifted up the dress the older man continued on. “The dress she wore the day she married your father. When I close my eyes I can see them swearing themselves to each other on the Isle of Faces.”

Jon gently laid everything back into the chest except the black leather book and scrolls. He opened the book and realized it was his mothers diary. ‘ _ Her thoughts, hopes and dreams are probably written down here. I’ll read through this tonight.’  _ He opened the second chest and his eyes grew wide. It was filled with gold and fine jewels and sitting on top was a beautiful crown of intertwined gold and silver set with six light blue aquamarines in the shape of roses.  _ My mothers. Winter roses’  _ He turned to Ser Arthur and held it up. “I always heard my mother loved winter roses and that Rhaegar crowned her as the Queen of Love and Beauty with a crown of winter roses.”

“You heard correctly your grace. I understand you are still processing everything but if you ever want to sit down and talk about your father, Prince Rhaegar, myself or Oswell will be willing to let you know anything you want.” The knight said as he took the crown Jon offered him.

“Thank you Arthur. I think it’s time to put everything back. I will read through my mother’s diary tonight. Let’s go surprise Arya with a sparring session. I’m still a bit rusty myself.”

____________________

  
  


To say Arya was excited was an understatement. He stood across from his sister, training sword in hand as she pulled out Needle. “You ready Arya?”

As soon as the words left his mouth she sprang forward. ‘ _ She’s quick!’  _ He sidestepped her thrust just in time before bringing his blade in a level swipe towards her torso. She rolled to her side just under the horizontal arc of his swing before beginning her attack again. ‘ _ She has me on the defensive. Just need to wait for my opening.’  _ Each thrust she made he was able to block as they moved around the training yard. He could feel eyes watching them as he avoided another attack. ‘ _ There!’  _ His sister overcommitted and as he sidestepped her, he tripped her and brought his sword around and stopped an inch from her ribs as she tried to regain her balance.

“I yield,” She said to the unspoken question. “Let’s go again!”

They went at it again and again for the next hour. She had speed and endurance but lacked patience. Jon has bested each time and after each time she yielded her gave her advice. “I’m impressed Arya. The style you use is different from what I am used to facing. It suits your small frame and speed.”

“Still not good enough to beat you though.” She sighed in frustration.

“There is always someone better. Use it as motivation to get better. Ser Dan and Ser William put my arse in dirt regularly. I’m thankful they are one my side.” Jon said as he tilted his head towards his Kingsguard as he thought back to the two times he sparred with them.

Ser Oswell stepped forward. “You ready to get put in the dirt, your grace?”

“Aye!” Jon said to his challenger

It was over once it began. The crafty knight had shown he was going to be fighting in a right handed stance and used a feint causing Jon to react and Ser Oswell mid feint switched to his left and brought a crushing blow to his gut. “Yield, Your Grace?” The training sword at the nape of Jon’s neck.

He could barely croak out “Aye” as his sworn shield lifted him up to his feet. “I will require private training in the Godswood everyday before I depart.”

As he gingerly walked out of the training yard he saw Val walking his way. “Val”

“King Crow, can we talk somewhere privately.” She asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

He led her to the Godsword. “Ser Dan and Ser William are sworn to keep my secrets and they will make sure no one disturbs us.” He sat down on the Weirwood stump that had become one of his special places and patted beside him.

Val took the cue and sat next to him. “I understand why we had to stop sharing our furs. I know there is always going to be some distrust between my people and the kneelers. I didn’t expect Lord Umber to start trying to steal me.”

“He is a good man. Completely loyal to myself and my family. I do admit that I did give him a nudge in your direction.” Jon replied to her.

“He is handsome and a warrior.” she sighed “Do you wish for me to be with him?”

The question caught him off guard. ‘ _ Do I?’  _ He waited a few seconds before answering. “He would be good to you. He spoke for your people and was a big part in getting the lords to attempt to accept the Freefolk. It is your choice Val but he is strong and loyal. I think you could come to care for him.”

Val stood up and he did and she gently kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Jon. I can't promise that I will allow him to steal me but I will keep an open mind to that. I will always cherish the time we got to spend together.”

  
  


___________

  
  


**Sansa**

  
  


**“** Princess, I did not want to disturb His Grace as he was sparring with Princess Arya but a raven from White Harbor has arrived.” Maester Wolkan spoke as he handed her the sealed letter.

“Thank you. I will make sure my brother gets it when he is done.” She replied as she took the letter from the old man’s hand. ‘ _ This is unexpected and could be important’  _ Once the Maester left the room she decided to open it and started to read.

_ King Jon, _

_ We have heard very disturbing reports. Sailors have reported hearing and in some cases seeing with their own eyes that half of Kings Landing has been destroyed by a wildfire explosion. It can not be confirmed but rumors are saying the King and Queen are dead. Cersei Lannister has not been seen since the explosion. No one knows if it was an accidental explosion or planned. Hundreds of thousands have died and the city has been locked down.  _

_ The additional defenses are almost complete and what Ser Davos suggested should be operational within a fortnight. I have moved the ships I had hidden up the White Knife into the port. We will be ready to repeal any attack if the crown attempts to place blame on the North for the attack in King's Landing. _

_ Lord Wyman Manderly _

_ Lord of White Harbor _

_ Warden of the White Knife _

‘ _ Cersei wouldn’t kill her son but she would kill the Tyrells. This doesn’t make any sense’  _ She rolled the letter back up and put it in her pocket. She left the great hall and went to look for her brother. She walked towards the training yard and only saw Arya and Podrick sparring. “Ghost go find him.” The white wolf ran off towards the Godswood. As she saw the gate in sight she saw Val leaving with Jon close behind. ‘ _ I thought he ended that!’  _

“Princess Sansa” Val said in greeting as she walked past her.

“Sansa? What’s wrong?” Her brother asked as she handed him the letter. 

“Sorry I opened it but I had a feeling it was important and you were busy.”

“You did the right thing and this letter changes everything. We need to summon everyone for a meeting as soon as possible. I will leave for the south in a week.” Jon said as he rolled up the letter.

“But what about Rickon? You can’t leave yet.” She pleaded with him.

“I hope he gets here before I leave but I need to get south as soon as I can. The Tyrells will have abandoned the Lannisters if this is true about Margery. They will need people to help control Kings Landing which means that the Lannisters will probably abandon the Riverlands or leave a small force behind. I will meet with your uncle Ser Brynden and see for myself.” Her brother argued back.

‘ _ What he is saying is true but still!’ “ _ Very well, I will have everyone assembled within an hour.”

___________

  
  


Jon just finished telling the assembled crowd in the Great Hall the news from King's Landing. “I intended to leave in a week. I need to get down to the Riverlands and see for myself if the Lannisters are moving towards King’s Landing. Ser Davos instead of riding south with me, I want you along with Lord Wylis to take the Manderly men to White Harbor. I want you to help plan for the defense of the port in case Cersei lives and sends Euron to attack. Your wife and sons should be arriving there any day now and it’s time you got to spend some time with them. My sister Sansa will rule in my stead in the North and is my heir if I should fall. She has already done a wonderful job with overseeing the rebuilding of the destruction that the Bolton’s did to Winerfell. Lord Royce, write to your cousin and have his men take Darry and the Saltpans. I want them to control the Kings Road. Have them keep an eye on Harrenhal and only engage if the garrison tries to march north. The Freys have a few houses sworn to them but those houses could flip if the Lannister’s leave.”

Ser Davos and Lord Royce acknowledged their instructions. “So how do we take care of the Freys, Your Grace.” Lord Robbet asked. “If the Vale is to remain north and east of Harrenhal, then that leaves the men we are bringing and a few hundred of the Riverrun garrison currently in the Neck to take on a force almost thrice it’s size.”

“I intended to use their numbers against them. We will finalize everything once we meet with Ser Brynden. Once the Frey’s are dealt with then we can join with the Vale and root out the rest of the fuckers if they refuse to surrender.” Her brother’s reply was calm but she could tell he was a bit nervous. She noticed he would stroke his belt with his thumb when felt nervous.

“King Crow! What about our elderly and women and children? Everyone besides those at the Wall are coming here or that city. You never told us where they should go.” Tormund said in his usually boisterous voice she always enjoyed. 

“Have them come south and join you here. Does anyone have anything they would like to add? If not then I have some work I need to take care of before I leave.”

  
  


_______________

Arya was sitting beside her as they looked at their brother. ‘ _ He doesn’t look happy.’  _ “You asked us to join you and you seem upset.”

“I know about Ramsay. I know what you have been doing to him.” His voice barely above a whisper. “He deserves it, and he should suffer but soon I will be leaving and work will begin on the First Keep. If anyone else finds out then it will make us look like monsters. The executions are one thing but torture is different. Put him down before I leave and I want to be there when he dies.”

  
  
  


**Jon**

His sisters had just left to retire for the night after the discussion about dealing with the Bolton bastard. He flipped the switch and went in to retrieve the rolled up letters and his mothers diary.

He opened the scrolls and quickly read through them. The first was confirming the marriage of his parents and signed by the witnesses. ‘ _ This one must be the annulment.’  _ His thoughts were correct as he read the decree signed by Aerys, Elia and the High Septon. Next up were letters from Maester Aemon, giving Rhaegar advice on his marriage to Elia, congratulating him on the birth of Rhaenys. ‘ _ My sister, killed by Tywin’s dogs along with my brother Aegon.’  _ He finally opened his mothers diary and started to read. 

_ “I found out today I am to marry Lord Robert Baratheon. I can’t believe Ned told father he is a good man. He has already fathered a bastard.” _

_ “Tomorrow we are leaving for Harrenhal. I haven’t seen my dear brother in over two years and I’m going to give him a piece of my mind. Father still refuses to break the betrothal. This isn’t fair to me. I should be free to marry who I want to marry. At least Brandon is fine with his match and Ned gets to pick his own wife.” _

He sat the diary down and wiped a tear off his cheek. ‘ _ My mother’s words. Her handwriting was so beautiful.  _ He pressed on with his reading.

_ “I can’t believe Ben would try to embarrass me like that. So what if I cried hearing Prince Rhaegar play his harp. Tomorrow I am entering the lists and will defeat those knights who allowed the squires to bully one of my fathers men. I’m surprised Ben has agreed to help me after I dumped my wine on his head….Robert, that pig, was grabbing on serving women right in front of me and I am supposed to marry this man.” _

_ “The Prince crowned me his Queen of Love and Beauty! Me! He crowned me in front of his wife. I don’t know how to feel about it. Everyone went silent when he presented me with the crown. I think it’s because he found me pulling off my armor after the king ordered me found.” _

_ “I have decided to leave. My Rhaegar has come for me and tomorrow I will ride out and join him. I will not marry Robert. I hope everyone understands why I am leaving.” _

_ ‘I can’t read anymore of this right now.’  _ Sadness overwhelmed him as he closed the diary and returned it to the chest.

He walked into his chambers and saw Ellen, the servant was of the same age and was the only one who ever paid attention to him before he joined the Watch, placing fresh logs into his hearth. 

“Thank you Ellen”

“Are you okay, your grace?” The young raven haired woman said as she walked over to him.

“I’ve been better.” He answered as he removed Longclaw from his waist and set it beside his bed.

“Anything I can help you with?” the woman said as she stood in front of him and started to undo the laces on his breeches. “I know you used to like it when I did this to you when you were a green boy.”

He looked down at the woman on her knees before him. ‘ _ This is wrong. I’m a king. I can’t do this but I don’t want to stop her.’ _

  
  


**Ser Davos**

  
  


Something was weighing on the King’s mind as he helped organize the party that was departing for White Harbor. ‘ _ The boy has come a long way but death has changed him. I hope once the dead are defeated that he can find peace.’  _ He was wrapped up from behind in a hug that only could have come from a certain redheaded giant of a man.

“I’m going to miss ya but go see that wife of yers.”

“Aye, I have a lot of making up to do but you help keep an eye on the King’s sisters and young Rickon when he arrives. Also I think Lady Maege has her eye on you!” he told his friend.

“Aye, the giant blonde woman has turned me down a few times but that Mormont women can give me giant babies.” The redhead replied while making a gesture with his hands.

He finished saddling his horse as he saw the King making his way towards him. “Your Grace, We will see each other again. You be safe down south and don’t take it easy on those Freys.” He said as the King wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you for everything Davos. Enjoy the time with your wife and make sure no krakens make it into White Harbor. After all the wars are over I want you to stay in the North, Barrowton is yours and will belong to your family in perpetuity.” 

The King's words took him back. “Your Grace, what will your people say if you give a Lordship to a southerner, a former smuggler at that.”

“They have already agreed that you deserve it...Lord Davos.” The King said with one of the real smiles that are rare for the King to give.

“Looks like I am a Lord now.” The party was starting to depart as he climbed onto his black stallion. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, your grace.”

  
  


**Sansa**

  
  


Her brother was right about having to end Ramasy and as they entered the First Keep, he commanded Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell to guard the entrance to the dungeon. Arya led them with the light from the torch licking the walls.

“Gods!” came her brother's words as he saw what was left of Ramsay. They had removed his feet and forced him to put weight on the stumps that were struggling to heal after she cauterized the amputations. The weight of his body had ripped his shoulders out of their sockets. His hands were flayed to the bone exposing the now dead tendons in his hands. He was gaunt and the only sustenance outside of his cock had been his own shit and the small amount of water they gifted him to keep him alive.

“Today is your lucky day Ramsay Snow.” Her voice firm as she pressed the rusted dagger into his eye, just enough pressure to not break through. His head barely raised in acknowledgment.

“You will die today but it won’t be quick.” Arya added as kicked the stump on his left leg.

Jon watched in silence and she dragged the rusted blade across Ramsay’s chest. The cut was deep, the amount of blood was less than she expected. The fat was exposed as Arya took the salt that Jon carried down with them. She watched her sister rub the salt into the deep gash of the bastards chest. He thrashed violently, as something she never thought she would see leaked out of his eyes. ‘ _ Tears’ _ Seeing his tears angered her and she thrust the dagger into his left flank and twisted as she yanked it out. Dark red flowed freely out of the wound and pooled on the floor. She thrusted the blade over and over and over into his chest and face.

“Sansa!”

“Sansa!”

She felt strong arms wrap around her and it was then she realised she was sobbing and her body shaking. “He’s dead. Sansa, he is dead and he won’t hurt you anymore I promise.” Her brother whispered into her ear.

He led her out of the dark dungeon and back to her chambers. He ordered a hot bath drawn for her and Arya stayed with her as she laid in the tub. The tears she thought she could never shed again flowed freely down her cheeks as her sister gently ran her fingers through her hair. ‘ _ Mother used to do that for me. What have I become?’  _ “Arya stay with me tonight please?” She desperately whispered.

“Ok.”

  
  


**Jon**

He couldn’t sleep though he knew he needed to. He was leaving his home in a few hours but sleep avoided him. His body ached, the sparring with his Kingsguard always left him sore. He had improved but the two knights still made him look like a fool. Sansa had withdrawn into herself for a few days after she killed Ramsay so he made sure to spend as much time as he could with her and Arya. Lady Brienne had suggested Sansa learning the bow, to help pass time and relieve stress. She had picked up on it quickly much to her happiness. As more lords returned the castle had naturally become more active. Rickon was still a few days out as his escort was slowed down by one of the numerous autumn storms that have hit the north the past moon turn. ‘ _ Might as well get up for the day.’ _

As he left his chambers Ser Arthur walked in step behind him. The cooks in the kitchen had just arrived to begin their day. “Miriam, a few eggs, burnt bacon and toast for myself and friend. Sent to my chambers if you don’t mind”

“Anything for you, yer grace.”

Jon headed back to his chamber and found one of the chairs in front of the hearth. “Are you nervous Jon?” his guard asked as he took the other chair and sat it so he could watch the door.

The use of his name caught him off guard. “More anxious than nervous. I’m about to wage war in a place I’ve never been before. I will have to rely on The Blackfish.”

“Smart man. Ser Brynden is a living legend and an excellent man to have in your corner. I never thought I would ever step foot in Winterfell. Allowing you to leave with Ned was the toughest decision I have ever had to make.”

“He gave me a good life. I didn’t like being a bastard but after hearing about what Viserys and Daenerys went through...I am glad that you made that decision. Eventually Daenerys will return to Westeros and she has three dragons. Sansa suggested marrying her and it makes sense but…”

“If you reveal yourself to the realm then it could cause problems with your rule of the kingdoms you already have. Your father, Rhaegar, was my best friend, I wish you could be Aemon but it is wiser to be Jon Stark for now. When we meet her eventually I know Ser Barristan will recognize myself and Oswell. He will wonder why we are serving you.”

“Rumors about your sister…”

“She loved Ned and he loved her. She wrote to me that they were to be married after your uncle Brandon’s wedding. As you know that never happened. She was on her way to Riverrun with Ned. She had just told him she was carrying his child.” Arthur spoke in a low voice. It was obvious he loved his sister fiercely.

“I can’t believe that my father...I mean Ned would dishonor your sister like that.”

Arthur chuckled. “We’re Dornish and believe me when I say that Ashara did not consider herself dishonored. It did break her heart however when Ned had to marry Catelyn. She understood why he had to but it destroyed her inside. I hated Ned for doing that even though I knew he had to do it otherwise his life was forfeit.”

“I apologize for even implying that we use your sister as my mother.” Jon said as he ran his hands through his hair. Thankful that he got it cut a few days past.

“Don’t.” the knight thought for a few seconds. “Ashara loved your uncle and she loved your mother. She is long dead and I know she would do whatever she could to help you. If I said I was your uncle that would help explain why I am serving you and Oswell as well. Barristan can’t say anything to that because he did serve the Usurper.”

Oswell entered the chamber. “I figured you two were talking when I didn’t see you posted Arthur. I grabbed the food from that servant girl.” Oswell set the food down and pulled up a chair.

“We just decided that I am Jon’s uncle and that is why we are serving him and not his aunt Daenerys. Are you excited to head home?” Arthur asked his longtime friend.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve swung my blade in anger but it will be nice to see something other than swamps or snow.” Oswell answered.

“Oswell, I am sure you are aware that you are the last of your house?” Jon asked his loyal guard.

“Unfortunately.” Oswell answered.

“Once the dead are defeated. I want to offer you the chance to marry and carry on your line. It will be completely up to you. It’s just that I don’t want your house to disappear.” Jon’s voice gave away the fact he was nervous.

“I appreciate the offer, Your Grace but I gave up on having children the day I joined the Kingsguard.” Oswell answered without a second thought.

“I didn’t want to offend you. I just…” Jon’s words trailed off at the end. 

“Not offended at all. I really do appreciate the offer. I haven’t known you long but I know that you are a good King and you care about your people.”

___________

  
  


The courtyard was packed as he made his way down the stairs to say goodbye to his sisters and friends. His farewells to the lords was brief as was the Freefolk. Tormund offered up a scout who could warg into an eagle to help him scout ahead, for which he was thankful.

He walked up to Sansa, who held her head high trying to fight back tears. “Sansa, I just wanted to thank you again for everything. Your faith and council has been invaluable to me. I have complete faith that you will hold the North for me. Lord Umber and Lord Royce will help you in any way they can. It hurts that I won’t be here for your wedding to Lord Arryn but I pray this will be a happy marriage for you. Take care of Rickon when he arrives and tell him I will be home as soon as I can.”

“I love you Jon. Please be careful and keep us informed of your progress as best you can.” Sansa said as she wrapped him in a hug.

“I love you too little sister.” He said as he messed with her hair causing her to laugh.

A punch to his ribs caught his attention “Your only supposed to do that to my hair, stupid!” Arya tried to get out but she was fighting back tears.

“It’s treason to assault your king.” He laughed as he hugged her and messed up her hair. “I will forgive you this time but remember what I said. Look out for Sansa and help her when you can. Keep teaching the young women how to use a bow and sword. I love you little sister.”

“I love you too and you better kill all the Freys except Walder. I still want to take his life myself.” she then hugged him and softly whispered into his ear. “Remember what I taught you.”

“I can’t make that promise but I swear that one way or the other his head will sit on the walls of Winterfell on a spike! I will do my best to remember all that you taught me as long as you stick our enemies with the pointy end.” he whispered in Arya’s ear.

His goodbyes said and Ghost at his side he climbed onto his gray warhorse and with a final look back he rode out the East gate.

  
  


_____________

  
  


**Sansa**

“Princess, we have spotted Umber banners on the horizon. We believe it is your brother Prince Rickon!” Podrick told her as she was looking over a contract to hire more builders.

“Thank you Podrick.” She replied as she put the papers away and threw on the old black fur cloak she took from her brother at Castle Black. She sprinted down the hall and took the servant stairs and before she knew it she was joined by Arya. It felt like she was waiting for days for her youngest brother to ride through the East Gate.  _ I wonder if he will recognize us’ _

She saw the Umber guard Mark ride through the gate and just behind him was a massive black wolf and a young boy riding on a small horse.  _ ‘He looks like Robb when he was younger.’  _ It took everything inside her not to run to him but she remembered what Jon had said that Rickon was a boy of three last time any of them had seen him. She watched the wolf jump around as her brother was helped off the horse by Mark. She slowly walked over to him with Arya right beside her.

“Rickon, do you remember us?” She asked her baby brother who was a boy of nine or ten namedays now. 

“I do. You are my sister Sansa and that is Arya.” came the shy reply as he pointed to Arya. “Bran speaks to me in my dreams and helped me remember everyone. Where is Jon?”

She walked over and hugged him. “Jon had to go fight the bad people but he will be back as soon as he can. I see that Shaggydog has grown.”

“Aye, he has. This is my friend Osha.” He pointed to a woman she figured as a member of the Freefolk. “She helped us escape when Theon attacked us.”

“I missed you Prince Rickon!” Arya had already started teasing him no less than five minutes after he rode through the gates!

“I missed you too Princess Arya” Sansa was surprised that Rickon was comfortable with them in such a short amount of time. ‘ _ He said Bran talked to him in dreams and I am sure the Umbers didn’t keep him locked away and he has been able to talk to people.’ _

She walked over to Osha. “I can not thank you enough for taking care of my baby brother. It is cold so let us get in front of a warm fire and get some food for all of you who must be starving.”

  
  


**Jon**

They had made good time and were roughly two days out from Moat Cailin. His small host was 300 bow, 800 infantry armed with spears and swords and 200 horse. He planned on leaving 300 infantry to further garrison the Moat. They made camp half a league off the Kings Road. In friendly territory Jon and his commanders agreed that only twenty percent of his force needed to stand guard throughout the night. He had taken every chance he could get to spar with his Kingsguard. They wanted him to learn how to fight left handed as well and Jon saw the value in that. Ser Arthur in order to conceal his identity decided that while he would take Dawn with him, that he would use a castle forged steel longsword in battle. So far their false identities had held true. 

Jon’s tent was modest and blended in with the rest to throw off anyone foolish to attempt to attack them. Ser Arthur ended the tent as he brought Jon his serving of rabbit stew and ale. “Your Grace, when we meet up with Ser Brynden I believe we should come clean about me being your uncle. He will recognize me and Ser Oswell for certain.” the knight said with a smirk.

  
  


__________

  
  


The ancient stronghold that had thrown back host after host during the Andal invasions came into sight. Three massive oily black towers jutted into the sky. Stark and other Northern banners visibility whipped in the wind. 

The captain of the garrison Ser Donnel Locke rode out with a small guard to greet them. They all dropped to one knee. “Your Grace, welcome to Moat Cailin. I have prepared rooms in the Gatehouse Tower for you, your guard and Lord Glover. The Blackfish just arrived back around two hours past.”

“Rise my friends. I thank you Ser Donnel for holding the Moat in my name. Do we have enough men to hold it if we should be attacked from the east?” Jon asked.

“Aye, 600 bow and 1,400 men at arms but I wouldn’t turn down any more men.” The middle aged heir of House Locke replied.

“I will leave an additional 300 foot for you then, Ser. My men can camp outside if room is scarce in the three towers. I wish to meet Ser Brynden as soon as I can so we can start planning.

They began the rest of the ride towards the old stronghold and Jon noticed new wooden walls and signs of construction. ‘ _ Roose was a traitor but he wasn’t a fool. Once the dead are defeated I will finish rebuilding this.’ _

The host rode through the newly constructed gate and his eyes locked with the man that had to be Ser Brynden. He was an older man but the black scaled armor with the Trout of his house gave it away. He dismounted from his steed and walked over to greet the man. “Ser Brynden, it is an honor to meet you.”

The Blackfish dropped to one knee. “I have heard much about you from your brother, Your Grace.” If he noticed the true identities of his Kingsgurd he gave no indication.

“Let us go inside for we have much to discuss.”

  
  


__________

  
  


The door to his chamber for the next day or so hadn’t even finished closing and Ser Brynden spoke “I thought you two were slain. How is it that two long dead knight’s have come into the service of my nephew’s half brother. Kingsguard at that who were close with Rhaegar?”

‘ _ He didn’t call me a bastard brother!’  _ “Ser Brynden, Ser Arthur is my uncle.” he tried to lie

“Bullshit your grace. I mean no offense but I’m not buying that at all. I have taken a good look at you. You look like a Stark...Lyanna Stark and your nose, cheekbones and the shape of your eyes remind me of a certain silver haired Prince. Speak truly to me because I can not support a king who lies.” Ser Brynden’s eyes bore through his.

All four men sat down and the truth was revealed and the reasons for going by Jon Stark. They spoke of the army of the dead as well. Ser Brynden, told them of the numerous parlay's with the Kingslayer and that he finally relented when they brought out Lord Edmure who surrendered the castle. They were to be escorted by Frey men to Castle Black and that the crannogmen killed their escort. The Blackfish was surprisingly still supportive of him. “I apologize for trying to lie to you.” Jon’s words were true.

“It all makes sense and from what I knew of Lord Eddard, I couldn’t imagine him actually dishonoring my niece. His reputation helped protect you, his nephew. King Robb spokely very highly of you and you may be Aemon Targaryen but you are also a trueborn Stark as well. Revealing the truth will be problematic.” Ser Brynden spoke plainly

“That is why His Grace will stay with the name Jon Stark for the time being. He and his Stark cousins view themselves as true siblings and I can assure you that Princess Sansa and Princess Arya, fully support him. Now it’s time to start planning on how to kill some Freys!” Ser Oswell said, steering the conversation to the task before them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jon get some head or not? That is up for you to decide. I know Jon was a virgin when he joined the Watch but I changed it a bit to where he had an arrangement with that servant who actually spoke to him and could be considered the closest thing he ever had to a relationship before Ygritte. Jon's sadness about finally letting go of Val and reading some of his mother's thought made him vulnerable.
> 
> With the preparations for the dead coming Jon had walked through the First Keep and found Ramsay off page and while he personally was fine with what was going on. He knew if anyone else found out that it would make them look like monsters in the eyes of their people. Sansa's break down was due to happen and hopefully she can attempt to heal but it will be a long road and she may never be whole again.
> 
> Most fan fics have Rickon as wild because he was either on Skagos or actually held prisoner. The change of him being protected and cared for along with as you may have noticed a Bran that isn't useless and helped Rickon. Bran helping him through dreams means Rickon knows who is family is but he will still have to get to know them.
> 
> The Blackfish is a veteran of war and well known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. He is a very intelligent man and saw right through Jon's lie. Robb's praise of Jon and the words from those he fought in the War of Five Kings with about Jon's character already peaked his interest. Also he is extremely loyal to family will fully support Jon because of Robb's will. So the question that remains is will Ser Barristan and Jon Connington see through the ruse if they meet Jon with Arthur and Oswell at his side?
> 
> I promise next chapter will be Dany and the Meereen plot as well as a peak at what Asha and Theon are doing.


	16. What You Are Considering Is Dishonorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha and Theon make a choice. Meereen's city guard and army grows. Gilly bonds some with Dany. Drogon returns. A red woman warns Dany. Jorah rejoins the Queensguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder any canon changes are because this is a fan fiction. So some decisions and characters may be a bit OOC but I try my best to keep in the spirit of who they are and follow what I believe are logical decisions.

**Asha**

  
  


She moaned as she looked down at the woman feasting between her legs. They had been in Lys for a fortnight and she had lost herself in the famous pleasure houses, drowning herself in comfort in men and women alike. ‘ _My uncles will die.’_ “FUUUUCCCKKKKKK” she cried as she felt her release exploding out of her. She pulled the woman's face off her cunt. “You are my favorite. I still have another hour left.” She said with a smirk as she rolled the blonde pleasure slave on her back.

___________

  
  


“Asha, we need more ships before we can go kill our uncles.” her brother told her as he paced about the room.

“We took almost half the Iron Fleet with us Theon, we should head back and kill them and get my crown.” Her words were slurred as she down another cup of wine. ‘ _His balls have returned. Moons ago he wouldn’t even offer up an argument.’_

“He wanted to go offer Daenerys Targrayen his big fat cock but with us heading east we know he sided with the Lannisters. With the additional ships of the Royal Fleet, we can not beat them. We need more ships.” His voice was firm.

“Where would we get more ships?” ‘ _Answer that you little shite.’_

“We steal ships and offer them to Daenerys Targaryen. Our uncles believed we were going to her anyway so we might as well do that.” The smile she hated when he showed up on Pyke all those years ago was back.

  
  
  


**Tyrion**

  
  


“HE LIED TO ME! I LOCKED UP MY DRAGONS BECAUSE HE SAID HIS DAUGHTER WAS KILLED” A rage he had not yet seen before exploded out of the Queen.

“Correct, Your Grace. We looked into him and found out he was a former master from Yunkai. We do not know where he went after he left Meereen.” The beauty from Naath replied in an even voice.

The Queen abruptly turned her back to her council. It was obvious she was trying to calm herself down. ‘ _Interesting so the dragon has a temper. Dangerous to her enemies but she is trying to compose herself.’_ He heard her let out a breath and she turned around. The redness in her face had dissipated but a hint of the redness was still gracing her cheeks.

“If we can find out his location then I want him brought before me.” Her voice trying to hide the anger in it.

“Your Grace, We will look for him but there is some good news. We have had our fourth day in a row of no murders outside of two freedmen who got into a fight over some drink resulting in a stabbing. The man who did it has been detained and will be given a trial as per your wishes.” Jon Connington informed the Queen. An obvious attempt to put her in a better mood.

“Thank you, My Lord. I talked to Grenn, Edd and Pyp and they have agreed to stay and will aid in the training of our city guard and army. Missandei, I would ask you to translate their instructions when you can.” The Queen turned to address Connington. “My Lord, how many freedmen have we been able to train for the city guard?”

“Not enough Your Grace, a city this size we would want roughly 6,000 men at least but preferably 8,000. Currently we have 3,500 men that are ready to start patrolling with the Unsullied. With the additional help we can field another 500 each moon turn. The army itself has been easier to train.” came the reply.

The Queen frowned. “Why is that?”

“Patrolling the city requires more than skill at arms. They must learn the laws of the city and be trained in resolving conflicts. The actual army requires more skill at arms but it’s strictly that outside of the officers and sergeants. Samwell has offered to help instruct the City Watch recruits in the laws. He has a basic understanding of Valyrian and has taken it upon himself to learn some of the local dialect.” the former Hand answered.

“I see. Last I heard the Meereenese Army was almost 10,000 strong.” The Queen seemed a bit shocked at the Tarly boy helping. 

‘ _Or is it that he understands some Valyrian?’_

“It is roughly 15,000 now. All trained to fight like the Unsullied but we will need a cavalry of some sort but this is Essos and any cavalry we field will be lacking if Dothraki are opposing us across the field.” the former hand replied.

  
  


**Daenerys**

  
  


“Uncle, it has been a few days since I released Rhaegal and Viserion and they still haven’t brought back Drogon.”

The elderly man sat up a bit on his bed. “They are probably enjoying their new freedom. Sam has told me they have been eating the food you have been leaving out for them. Give them time dear and they will start coming around again. 

The door to her uncles rooms was pushed open revealing Sam and Gilly. “Apologies Your Grace, I did not know you were here. I was bringing him some tea.”

“Please, sit with us both of you.” She couldn’t help but smile. “Where is Little Sam?”

“One of your handmaids, I believe her name is Irisi said she would watch him for a bit." Gilly replied. Her northern accent was not as harsh to her ears as it was when she first arrived.

“Oh Irri!, she has been with me from the beginning. Have you thought of any names for your next child?” Dany asked.

“Not yet your grace. I’m from north of the wall and it’s bad luck to name a child before they are two name days old.” The reply from Gilly was soft.

“My apologies, I should have remembered that when I asked Sam.” she replied as the two arrivals took a seat next to her. “I understand it is very cold that far north. How are you adjusting to the heat here in Meereen?”

“It is different but I like it. I do miss the cold at times.” Gilly answered.

“Sam, go bring me my chest with my belongings if you would?” Her uncle asked his friend.

Sam walked over to the chest and lifted it up with ease and set it next to the bed. “Need me to get anything for you Maester Aemon?”

“The very bottom. You will know it when you find it.” A smile came across her uncle's face.

“Maester Aemon? What is a sealed scroll with the Stark sigil doing in here?” Sam’s face did nothing to hide the confusion.

“That was a letter from Lord Eddard to Jon. His uncle Benjen had it with him when Jon arrived at the wall.” Her uncle frowned and shook his head. “All three of them are dead but I believe it was the identity of who his mother was. There was never a good time to give it to him.”

‘ _Why did Lord Stark not tell him who his mother was?’_

She watched Sam reach back into the chest and he pulled out something long that was wrapped in a red linen. “Everyone should move back. Your Grace, especially you and don’t have your guards kill me please.”

She stepped back and waved off the two Unsullied. Same unwrapped whatever was beneath the linen. ‘ _Valyrian Steel!’_ The slender blade was smokey with a hint of red in the swirls of the steel that met the golden crossguard ordained with a ruby in the middle. The handle was slender as well and ended with a golden dragon with small rubies for eyes. 

“With Blackfyre lost to the world this was supposed to make its way to your brother Rhaegar. This sword belongs to you now, Daenerys. I am sure you can recognize it.” Her uncle's voice was soothing to her.

“Dark Sister!” Sam gently handed her the blade. ‘ _It’s so light!’_ “Thank you uncle but I do not know how to use a sword.”

“Well then maybe it’s time you learned. Your dragons are powerful and you have loyal men but you should be able to defend yourself if they should fail.” Her uncle's words seemed like a warning to her.

  
  


__________

  
  


Ten days. It took ten days before the Harpy struck again. She just left another fight between sons of the former masters. Sam was with her along with 500 Unsullied as they made their way to see if her dragons would come to her. ‘ _They will never learn.’_

They reached the former fighting pit that had been chosen to feed her three children. She couldn’t feel them at first but after waiting for a few minutes she could feel them in the distance making their way to her. ‘ _They’re coming! I hope they let me close to them.’_

“Everyone stay back. I can feel them coming to me.” She told Sam and her guards. Fighting a grin that made her face hurt. She looked up and saw all three of them high in the sky banking downward towards the red clay dirt.

The black flames of her largest scorched the two dozen goats tied to a post in the middle. He had grown since she had last seen him. She watched as he landed followed by his siblings. ‘ _I can feel their anger with me!’_

Dany ignored Sam’s cries for her to stop as she slowly walked towards them as they feasted on the burnt goats. “I’m your mother!” Her voice was firm as she was a few paces away from Drogon. “I am sorry for not caring for all of you like I should have.” _I can feel a pull like Sam and Uncle Aemon told me about. I can feel Drogon inside me!’_

Before she could react Drogon’s head snapped towards her. Blood red eyes locked with her violet. ‘ _Please Drogon. I need you. I need your help. Please stay with me.’_ Her hand slowly reached out eventually touching the hot black scales. _‘I’m your mother. I know I made mistakes but I am asking you to forgive me.’_ She slowly removed her hand and her largest child turned his head and with a roar took flight back into the skies of Meereen.

  
  


___________

  
  


She flipped herself over and put her face in her pillow to muffle her moans. She thought of the man in her dreams as one hand slowly rubbing her bundle of nerves and her other teased her slick folds. Her release was building in her core as she stuck two fingers inside herself as she slowly thrusted her hips into them. She was getting closer and she bucked her hips faster and she rubbed her nub furiously. ‘ _So close’_ Her cunt clenched tight on her fingers as her body shook uncontrollably as her release exploded through her body. The pillow muffling out her sobs of ecstasy. She rolled over and collapsed into her bed and she tried to catch her breath. Gently she returned a hand down to her folds and it didn’t take long until she found another release.

“Why am I dreaming about a dead man? I don’t understand this.” She said to the dead silence of her chamber. With no one to answer her question she got up and went to the basin and washed her hands clean of herself and walked out onto her balcony. The slight predawn breeze felt good on her nude flesh. ‘ _Daario has been back for awhile but I don’t know if it would be wise. Irri has helped me before._ ’ She looked up and to her disappointment it was a starless night as the sun had just barely ever so begun to rise ‘ _Is this dead man my shadow lover? What if it is and he is dead now and I will never find him?’_ A familiar voice broke her from her thoughts.

“Daenerys, you wanted to be awoken early. Irri is helping Gilly out then she said she would draw your bath.”

“Why don’t all of you join me?” She answered her friend as she walked back into her chamber. She grabbed a thin pink silk robe and her friend helped her put it on.

“I’ll go ask them if they want to join us?” Her friend replied as she left the chamber.

It took a few moments but Missy returned with Irri and a nervous Gilly in tow. “Your Grace, thank you for the invitation to join you. It is always nice to get some time away from Little Sam.”

All four women stripped down with Gilly needing a bit of help getting out of her sleeping gown and they all stepped into the warm soothing pool. Dany couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy at the pregnant woman sitting across from her. ‘ _She is lucky.’_ She was broken from her thoughts when the woman she was jealous of spoke.

“This feels so much better than the baths back home.”

“Forgive me but I know nothing of westeros but in the far north do they have hot water?” Missandei asked Gilly.

“They have hot water but it takes a while to get warm, although north of the wall having a hot bath is very rare. I had to share one tub with my entire family. When Lord Snow allowed me to stay at Castle Black it still wasn’t safe for me so I had to be escorted to Molestown and bathe at the brothel” The nervousness slowly dissipated the more the young women interacted with them.

“It wasn’t safe for you at Castle Black?” Missandei asked.

“Most of the Night’s Watch hated me because I am considered a Wildling. Sam and Lord Snow made sure I was never left alone with anyone besides them or the ones who traveled with us after a few of them tried to force themselves on me. If it wasn’t for Lord Snow’s direwolf I don’t know what would have happened.” The softness in Gilly’s voice was soothing to Dany.

“What is a direwolf?” Irri asked as she joined in the conversation.

“Huge wolves. Ghost was the largest direwolf I have ever seen. Bigger than any horse and he never made a sound. I hope he was able to escape when they killed Lord Snow.” Gilly said with a sad sigh.

“My uncle said you have seen the Others?” Dany asked a question she had been dying to get an answer to. ‘ _She grew up north of the wall and might be more reliable then the others.’_

Gilly’s smile dropped and the color left her face. “I have. My father was a terrible man. All of my sisters were also his wives. He would marry us and rape us.” The three other women gasped. “Any son he would have would be taken out into the cold and left as a sacrifice to the Others so they would leave us alone. When the Watch came back after they fought them I was in labor with Little Sam. After they killed my father and Jeor Mormont I found Sam and he took me away as my sisters were left to be raped by the members who betrayed their commander.”

“I’m so sorry Gilly.” She walked over and put her arms around the woman who was starting to cry. “If I had known I wouldn’t have asked.” ‘ _So she has seen them and The Watch as well. There has to be an explanation for it.’_

“It’s not your fault. One of them followed us and tried to take my son. Everyone calls Sam a craven but he stood between me and that demon. His sword was shattered like glass and he was thrown aside with ease. I knew he was going to kill me and take my boy. Then it shattered and I saw Sam standing there with an obsidian dagger in his hand.” Gilly said with pride in her voice. “Oh the baby just moved”

Irri placed her hand on the swollen stomach. “Movement this early means it will be a strong boy. It is known”

Dany’s heart broke inside her. ‘ _Why was I cursed to never have a child grow in my womb?’_ She faked a smile and asked “May I?” Gilly nodded yes and she placed her hand on her belly and after a minute or two felt a kick.

  
  
  


**Aemon**

  
  


He sat with Sam as he waited for his niece to arrive in the library. He had gone over a few things with Sam to help Gilly with her pregnancy. Once his niece arrived they planned on getting up to date on her progress with Drogon.

“Sorry I am late. My lesson with Ser Barristan ran a bit long.” He could tell she was still a bit out of breath.

“How has training under Ser Barristan The Bold been coming along?” Sam asked curiously.

“I have two left feet is what he told me. He thinks even if it’s Valyrian steel that Dark Sister may be too long for me to use effectively. He suggested something shorter to fit my frame better.” He heard her reply and the scrape of wood against the floor as she pulled her chair out.

“Perhaps he is correct. He is an expert and I would listen to his advice, Daenerys.” He shifted in his chair before asking “It has been almost a fortnight since you freed your dragons. Sam said they are coming around you more often.”

“They have but they still are upset with me but they have all allowed me to touch them and talk to them.” His niece replied. “I can feel the pull with Drogon growing stronger but I can feel his hesitation.”

“That is progress though Your Grace. I was there that first day when Drogon came back and he left upset after you barely touched him. I think soon enough he will come around to fully trusting you and possibly allow you to ride him.” Sam’s voice did nothing to hide his excitement.

“How would I ride him?” She asked.

“By climbing on to him and telling him to fly.” He answered his niece with a hearty laugh.

“What if I fall off? I can’t rule Meereen and eventually take the Seven Kingdoms if I am dead.” her voice was serious.

“Your Grace, you are his mother and he will protect you. Once you claim him then we can build a saddle for you to secure yourself. Here look at this drawing of one.” Sam told her and he could hear the book pages being flipped.

“Sam is correct but you must still be careful. They are not yet full grown. They may be big enough to ride but will be vulnerable to spears and other devices. A dragon without a rider will always be at risk more than one with a rider. It will be a few more years from what we have read before their scales fully harden.” He added on to what Sam said.

“They have gotten bigger but I think I am still far off from Drogon allowing me to climb on his back. Rhaegal and Viserion won’t have riders though. They will be vulnerable but I will need them in the air with me eventually.” He heard his niece’s words and understood the sadness hidden underneath. 

‘ _I’m too old and Ameon is dead. I should have told him and had him desert and leave with us. He wouldn’t have done that but even if he did he would ride south to save his sister.’_

“Uncle Ameon?” The concern in Daenerys’ voice brought him back. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and self pity that I am too old to be one of your dragon riders. Perhaps when you return to your homeland that there are some who could ride your dragons alongside you?” He replied to her.

“House Velaryon!” Sam answered the unspoken question.

“Viserys said they were the most loyal and are also the Blood of Old Valyria! Tyrion mentioned in passing Houses that should still be loyal and he mentioned them. Their lord is a child from what I understand but in the Dance of the Dragons they used bastards they called dragon seeds as riders! Maybe they have bastard born who could be riders” He could hear and feel the pride in his niece’s voice. He knew that she grew up without a proper education and her strides under Tyrion had been impressive.

  
  


**Sam**

He just finished his lesson to the City Guard recruits on the Laws that Queen Daenerys and was walking back to the Great Pyramid with his friends. The sun was unbearable as it beat down on him. ‘ _I can’t believe it but I miss the Wall!’_

“Do ya think we will ever go back to Westeros?” Pyp broke the silence as they walked in the heat.

“Eventually but not until the Queen believes the city can survive without her but those former slavers have to be planning something. It’s been over a fortnight since any Harpy attacks.” Sam replied as three shadows flew over them. “I think those flying around have them in hiding.”

“They would be a big help when the Others come. Do you think they have attacked the wall yet?” Pyp asked no one in particular.

“If they have then thank the gods we are here...what? It’s the truth, without dragons I don’t think we would stand a chance.” Edd replied dryly. 

“Oh look another red witch! Why is she looking at us?” Pyp asked.

  
  


**Daenerys**

It wasn’t often that she accepted a private audience but when the Night’s Watchmen had returned with a woman named Kinvara requesting an audience she decided to grant it. The Red Priests and Priestesses had been preaching her cause in the city.

“It is an honor to meet the Mother of Dragons and the Breaker of Chains. I am Kinvara the High Priestess of the Red Temple in Volantis and I bring you a warning that I have seen in my flames.” The woman in red said in the common tongue.

Dany looked around at her advisors and the men who escorted her uncle. She asked them to be here because of their experience in dealing with the red witch who was with the Usurper’s brother. “What warning do you bring me?”

“I saw in the flames three dragons alive and then one was dead. I was confused at first but Volantis is planning on attacking you allying with the former masters of what used to be called Slaver’s Bay” The woman’s words were a warning but she couldn’t help but feeling something cryptic in them.

“What do you mean in the flames? You see visions in flames?” Dany asked the mysterious woman.

“I look into the flames and the Lord of Light gives me visions. I saw three dragons then one was on the ground dead bleeding from dozens of wounds. You have upset the slave trade Daenerys Stormborn. You must prepare yourself.” The woman’s words were sharp as daggers as she bore her red eyes into her. “You are the Princess That Was Promised destined to bring the dawn against the Great Other.”

‘ _This woman is crazy.’_ She turned to Sam and asked. “Sam, you said that Stannis Baratheon had a Red Priestess in his service. Did she see visions in her flames as well?”

Her question caught the man off guard but he composed himself and answered “Aye, her name is Melisandre. She claimed that Stannis Baratheon was the Prince That Was Promised. It is why he answered the call to come to the Wall. She burned Mance, the King Beyond The Wall and was rumored to practice dark magic. I do not know if she has powers but she did recognize the threat we faced. She wanted to burn your uncle for his king's blood but Jon Snow stepped in and prevented it.”

“Melisandre was misguided in her visions about Stannis but was correct about going to the ice wall of Westeros. Your Grace, I speak truly about the threat coming from Volantis and if you fall then the whole world is doomed.” Her voice conveyed she believed what she said.

“Very well. I shall have a guest room prepared for you but I want no blood magic or burning.” She said as she looked into those eerie red eyes.

“Thank you, Your Grace!” came the reply as she bowed and left the audience chamber.

The room looked uncomfortable after receiving the red woman’s warning. The silence was deafening and felt like it went on for hours before surprisingly Grenn spoke. “After what I have seen and hearing that you walked into a burning pyre and walked out unburnt with three baby dragons, maybe she really can see visions in her flames.”

“Your Grace, I do not believe in sorcery but that Princess That Was Promised part reminded me of your brother and his love for prophecy, and that drove his decisions. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was telling the truth about Volatnis joining forces with the former masters.”

“I think it would be wise to prepare just in case.” She told the room and they nodded in agreement.

“My Queen!” came the reply from her Captain of the Second Sons. “I think we should kill all the former masters in the city.”

Everyone was taken back. “Our Queen is not a butcher! How dare you suggest that?” Lord Connington’s anger erupted.

“No she is not but the former masters are. I grew up in Essos and I have known people like them my whole life. They only understand violence.” The blue haired man replied back calmly.

“I agree with Daario. Queen Daenerys freed us but masters will not stop until everyone is in chains.” The usually silent Greyworm’s words were a shock to her.

  
  
  


**Asha**

The city of Volantis came in sight over the horizon as she stood on the deck of her ship Black Wind. She could see the thick black walls and the bridge that separated the city into two halves. Her crew started to prepare to dock and she assumed most of the 200 ships in her fleet were doing the same.

The port was busy with activity as Black Wind docked. Only a dozen of her ships had been able to dock and the rest went out to anchor at sea. She was thankful they had plenty of water and food to make the trip to Meereen. Her brother joined her side as they walked through the docks. She couldn’t understand what most of the sailors were saying but she had been to Volatnis many times before and knew something was going on. 

She turned to her brother and asked “Did Lord Stark have you learn any Valyrian?”

“No he did not. I was given an education but I chose not to learn Valyrian.” came the answer.

“Well it’s been a while but I have recognized the trade tongue so lets hope we can find out what is going on!”

  
  


____________

  
  


They had been in Volantis for four days as she slowly started bringing more men from the ships outside of the port onto the ships that had been docked. She looked around the twenty men gathered around her. “We need Daenerys Targaryen and it seems that Volantis is planning on attacking her. Most of the ships in the docks are preparing to wage war on her. We do not have enough men or ships to defeat them right now.”

“Then what do we do?” One of the men she chose asked.

She looked to Theon and he spoke “We brought you here so that we can destroy and steal as many as we can. The hundred or so ships they have anchored outside of port are currently being taken as we speak. There are hundreds more being prepared to leave but we need you and the rest of the men you brought with you to go out and burn as many as you can before escaping with as many ships as you can take.”

“We will all meet up south of Velos in one moon turn before continuing on to Meereen.” She added as the men around her smiled and nodded. ‘ _Some of these men will die tonight and will dine in the hall of the Drowned God forever!’_

  
  
  


**Daenerys**

She left the meeting confused and angry. Her advisors from Westeros advised her not to kill all the former masters but those from Essos were adamant it was the best course of action. Even Missandei spoke in favor of killing them. She needed to get away from everything so she found herself being escorted by Ser Barristan and Unsullied. She passed by Ser Jorah who bowed as she passed him.

“Ser Jorah, walk with us.”

Her old friend bid as she asked and followed her to the old fighting pit. ‘ _I’m a dragon. Fire and Blood are my words’_

“Ser Jorah, since your return you have served me faithfully. I have thought about this and would like to offer you a position in my Queensguard.” _‘Ser Barristan said he was worthy.’_

He dropped to one knee “Khalessi, that is all I have ever wanted from the moment I saw you step out of the pyre. I have only wanted to serve you. I can not begin to apologize enough to ever earn your forgiveness.”

“My forgiveness is only mine to give and I give it to you. Do not fail me. Rise and let's go see what my children are up to.”

They entered the old fighting pit and saw it empty. ‘ _Come to me’_ She could feel her children close. Everyday she could feel her bond with her largest growing stronger.

“They have grown since the last I saw them, Your Grace.” Ser Barristan said as her children descended from the heavens.

“Everyone stand back.” She commanded as she approached Drogon.

The black dragon seemed anxious. ‘ _It’s okay Drogon. Can I touch you?’_ The great black beast pushed his head forward. She felt the heat radiating off his scales as she stroked his jaw. ‘ _I need you to help me. Help protect me. Bad people are coming to harm me.’_ She could see his body shift. ‘ _Do you want me to climb onto you?’_ She took the smoke blowing out his nose as a yes. She ignored the shouts of her guards as she slowly climbed up the spikes and scales. ‘ _I’m doing it. He let me climb on him. Thank you drogon.’_ She felt everything below her begin to rumble and suddenly she was pushed back as she held on tightly.

She found herself being carried high into the Meereenese sky. ‘ _I did it!’_ She could feel the heat of Drogon between her legs as the city below her became smaller and smaller. ‘ _I can’t believe it! Drogon thank you so much._ ’ Dany had never felt so free and alive as she did now on the back of her black beast. She could see the Bay of Dragons below her. “Dracarys” A great black flame erupted out of his mouth. _‘Take me back!’_ The pull she felt inside of her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She could feel Drogon’s thoughts and he could feel hers. With a sudden yank the dragon turned sharply and dove towards the water. ‘ _I feel so free!’_

The flight felt like hours when in reality it was merely a few minutes. The old fighting pit came into sight as Dany descended from the heavens.

  
  


___________

  
  


Dany entered the council chamber escorted by Ser Barristan and saw the looks on the faces of her advisors and knew something was off. She has been asked to not be disturbed and found herself in this room.

“There has been another attack by the Harpy.” Tyrion Lannister spoke plainly

“How many of my people have been killed?” She asked.

“None. Grenn, Edd and Pyp were attacked and fought them off. They captured one alive and the other two were killed. Word of the attack hasn’t been spread yet.” Tyrion answered.

“That’s good that they weren’t killed. Is the one they captured being questioned?”

“Your Grace, the one they captured alive was Hizdhar.” Lord Connington answered. “We have not questioned him yet. We wanted to wait until you were informed because he does sit in this room occasionally.”

She felt the anger building inside her. ‘ _I had considered marrying that man to bring peace and he has been working against me all along.’_ She steadied herself. “Were Grenn, Edd and Pyp injured?”

“No your grace.” came the answer from Tyrion.

“Question Hizdhar then execute him. Allow one of the men he attacked the chance to take his head. The former masters won’t stop. Summon all of them and their adult children to negotiate a peace. Daario, have the Seconds deploy into the city and watch the households of the former masters. Make sure any who try to flee are secured unharmed if possible and brought to me.”

  
  


____________

  
  


“You need my advice dear.” Her uncle stated as if he already knew why she was there.

“The Sons of the Harpy, tried to kill your friends today. News of the attack so far has been kept secret and I have summoned all of the former masters to a peace negotiation.” She told her elder.

“You mean to kill them when they arrive.” The bluntless in his words startled her.

“I’m not sure yet. I have given them chances to come around but they are set in their ways.”

His brittle bony hands reached out to cup her face and his milky white eyes found hers. “It is a tough decision but you have been more than patient with them. You are worried about how people will see you if you do this?”

“I am Uncle Aemon. I have heard the horror of the butchering of the Starks by the Boltons and Freys. I do not wish to be viewed that way but this is the quickest way to eliminate a threat to my people. Scouts have reported that the red witch Kinvara was correct and that Yunkai and Astapor are raising armies to attack Meereen. It is even rumored that they have offered the riches of Meereen to the Dothraki if they join their cause.” She was angry but did her best to hide it from her uncle.

“The Boltons and Freys betrayed their king. Robb Stark made some mistakes but he was still their king. The former masters do not recognize you as their Queen. They are your enemy. What is more important? Your honor or the lives of those under your protection?”

  
  


_____________

  
  


She sat in her room lost in her thoughts. _‘They are monsters that want to put my people back into chains. I can not let this happen.’_ She walked around her room before walking out to her garden to try and find some peace inside her head.

“Your Grace?”

“Yes Ser Barristan?” she replied as she found her special place in the garden that provided shade and relief from the heat.

“I can sense you are conflicted on what you should do. What you are considering is dishonorable!” The old knight spoke freely.

“It is dishonorable but is allowing my people to be attacked and threatened worth my honor? You told me of Lord Eddard Stark's honor and his honor did not protect him against those without it. I am not asking you to agree with what I think should be done. I am not asking you to participate but I am asking you to support me if I make this decision. If you could stand outside my mother’s door while my father raped her. If you could stand at my fathers side as he murdered his subjects to include Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon...Then I ask you to stand at my side while I’ll eliminate my enemies who have attacked my people.” Her words were sharp as daggers. 

The man before her looked uncomfortable. “I regret standing aside while those crimes were committed and I think this is a mistake.”

“Then allow me to make this mistake for the good of my people! They are killing my people! They tried to kill you! Yunkai and Astapor are raising armies and the Dothraki may join them. Allowing enemies inside my city gates to live is foolish. If you wish to leave my service then I will allow it and will not hold it against you. I will provide you a ship and enough gold to buy a manse in one of the free cities.”

The old knight seemed shocked and taken back by her words. “Your Grace, I swore my life to you but I am thinking ahead to what those in Westeros will say about you.”

She laughed. “They will already have judged me for being the Mad King's daughter. When I show up with my army and three dragons they will judge me. Some will flock to me and some will despise me. The North, Stormlands Vale and Riverlands will have no love for me and it hurts because they do not know me. I understand what my father was and his legacy that I have to wear around my neck. The former masters want my people back in chains and they want me either dead”

  
  
  


**Sam**

  
  


He knew what the Queen planned and part of him disagreed with it but he understood she was faced with an extremely difficult position. ‘ _The lives of her enemies vs the lives of her people. She considers us part of her people.’_

He sat at the far end of the table elevated above the rest of the room and glanced over at the young Queen. Her face was a mask that gave away nothing. Her two Queensguard stood behind her and dozens of Unsullied flanked each side of the table. He looked over to Grenn who looked ready for what was to come. His massive hand rubbing the hilt of his sword.

Dozens upon dozens of Meereneese nobles who used to own the citizens of the city entered. No one at the table had broken their fast for they knew what was about to happen. An elderly woman who from Tyrion had learned was named Galazza Galare stepped forward. _‘She is the real power behind the Harpy.’_

“I see that you have finally seen reason and wish to…”

Her words were cut off as a spear was thrown through her chest. Unsullied descended upon the former masters as they tried to flee. Spear after spear found their marks as the slaughter began in earnest. ‘ _So much blood’_ Sam forced himself to keep his eyes open as he saw a young man attempt to rush towards the table. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan immediately placed themselves in front of the Queen. The man never made it within a hundred paces of her before a spear was thrust through his skull and exploding out of the back.

It was a brutal but short affair. He looked down at the scene before him and was surprised. He expected more blood and the bodies to have been ravaged. The Unsullied he knew were well trained but with the ease and efficacy they killed the former masters. His thoughts went to the Queen and he looked over at her and he saw through the mask she tried to put up. ‘ _She is relieved but did not enjoy this.’_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Daario is a tool but in the books his advice to Red Wedding the former masters is actually good advice with everyone besides Barristan possibly playing her. Her decision to have them all killed and their adult children wasn't easy but she felt like it was the best course of action. With enemies coming for her she needed to do something to eliminate the threat inside her walls. There might be some sympathizers but with the money and leadership gone the threat has been reduced. 
> 
> I chose this to parallel Jon and Dany doing dishonorable things for the greater good. Dany is starting to be able to make the hard decisions which was something I felt like Jon always had over her. Before she tried to compromise and she is learning that sometimes you can't because other party isn't operating in good faith. I hope to show their similarities and also have the other fill a weakness the other has.
> 
> Going forward there will be 3 regions I will focus on. The North and Sansa's rule to help prepare for winter, The Riverlands where Jon and crew will be fighting and Meereen where our favorite Queen is going to have to show the slavers the meaning of her House Words. Next up will either be the North or Riverlands


	17. Author's Note

Sorry everyone for the delay. Life has been hectic and it will be a few weeks before I can get back to this story. Sorry everyone for the delay. Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. Hopefully everyone enjoys the next chapter when it's finished.


End file.
